A Union of Dragons
by Quatermass
Summary: (based on my 'Misery Loves Company' challenge) They met for the first time in reality in a basement in Pentos, but the exiled princess and the boy who became a dragon had known each other in their dreams for years. With a bond between their souls, Daenerys Targaryen and Harry Potter, along with Jorah, are brought back to Earth by the Goblet of Fire, a blessing and a curse both...
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

I have resisted doing a crossover with _A Song of Ice and Fire_ and its TV adaptation, _Game of Thrones_. There's a reason for that: I'm not wholly convinced that I could get correct all the little details George RR Martin gets into his writing, details that make it one of my favourite fantasy book series of all time. The only crossover I have done to date was a one-shot crossover with _Black Lagoon_ , named _Roanapur's Imp_. However, one day, I decided to give it a shot. I decided to risk it by having a character from _Game of Thrones_ (and you'll see why in a paragraph below I chose the TV series as opposed to the books) come to the crossover world: namely Daenerys Targaryen to the Potterverse.

The story had something of a troubled genesis, with my needing to nut out the hows and whys. But I was heartened by the initial response this story got in _The Cauldron_. So, after having written a number of chapters, I have decided to post the story.

It's worth pointing out that I did some quick research, and found that Dany was 16 by the time _Game of Thrones_ started, as opposed to the 13 she was in the original book, so she's 15 here, with this story being set some time before she is sold by Viserys to Khal Drogo. For the purpose of this story, Hogwarts accepts students a year later than usual, so Harry is 15 as well at the start of the story. Dany may seem OOC during this story, but this is partly due to her having Harry as an 'imaginary' friend to speak to.

Some elements of the story will seem familiar. I know of at least two stories where Harry becomes a dragon for the Targaryens (like _Golden Scales on Heaven's Wings_ by Lady of the North Star and _Song of Endings_ by ThetaWolfe), though none to my knowledge where he changes back. This aspect of the story was partially inspired by a favourite challenge of mine by whitetigerwolf's, called _Animagus Lover_ , though I based this story more on my own _Misery Loves Company_ challenge.

Anyway, the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be a lot of annotations, as is the norm for my fics.

Secondly, spoilers abound for Harry Potter and _Game of Thrones_. This is your only warning.

Thirdly, this is an M-rated fic. Language, violence, and sexual references abound (this is _Game of Thrones_ after all, even if at one remove). Again, you have been warned.

Finally, the following is a fan-based work. Harry Potter and _Game of Thrones_ are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Dany will order one of her dragons to roast you alive…


	2. Chapter 1: A Meeting of Dragons

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **A MEETING OF DRAGONS**

It took all of Illyrio Mopatis' not-inconsiderable influence to prevent the rumours from spreading too far. While he was in alliance with the infamous Master of Whispers of Westeros, the eunuch Lord Varys, he knew better than to allow information to spread without his leave. Varys was one of the few who knew outside of Pentos, and even within Pentos itself, the amount of people who knew about the secret within his manse was a small amount.

Still, rumours were hard to quash, and indeed, the very act of quashing them was akin to popping a pimple on the face, likely to cause the rumours to spread and multiply. Thankfully, the rumours were not enough to cause certain opportunists to come out of the shadows. What Illyrio had in a special room, deep beneath his mansion, was worth a king's ransom many times over. But he knew that he needed to save it for some very special guests who had been invited to stay with him.

Namely, two of the last remaining Targaryens.

After Robert's Rebellion, the surviving Targaryens could now be counted on a single hand. Aside from the two who were coming to see him, he knew, through Varys, that a third worked as a Maester for the Night's Watch at the Wall in the North of Westeros. If any others were left in existence, then they had the good sense to hide far better than these two did: Robert Baratheon's sheer hatred of anyone with Targaryen blood was stronger even than the man's taste for hunting and hedonism. Illyrio couldn't exactly judge the man on hedonism, but Robert was infamous for his lack of good grace and elegance.

Then again, it wasn't like these last remnants of the Targaryens were any better, according to his sources. The girl, Daenerys, was something of a non-entity, apparently, due to the overbearing influence of her brother Viserys. Beautiful, but rather passive.

Viserys was another matter. Unlike Daenerys, who had been born on the run from Robert's wrath, Viserys was old enough to remember what being part of royalty was like, and his anger and resentment had festered over the years. He was mocked throughout the Free Cities as the 'Beggar King', due to having to live off the goodwill of those in power. Unfortunately, he also seemed to have something of his father Aerys' madness and cruelty, being aggressive, haughty, and impulsive, forgetting that a prince without a throne had little authority, if at all. That he hadn't been murdered by now was a miracle in of itself, though not necessarily a good one.

Still, Viserys had responded to his invitation, sending back a haughty and, frankly, condescending missive that was nonetheless well-written, with the Beggar King deigning to accept Illyrio's invitation. They were due later today. And when Viserys saw the gift he intended to give to him, Illyrio knew he would have the spoilt royal brat hooked.

Which was why he entered the room where he kept his secret gift, one he had found a few months ago not far outside the city, one he had managed to get to secretly before anyone else. A creature not seen for over a century. It had been unconscious, exhausted. He still kept it confined, not willing to take any chances. But Illyrio was certain that the creature was intelligent. He sometimes spoke to it. Like he was now. Not willing to speak all secrets to it, but still, he felt like it was a confidante of sorts.

He sat down on a stone bench, to the side of the chained beast, and remarked, "Your new master arrives later today."

A slit-pupiled eye opened, and glared at him balefully. The one with the peculiar scar above it. It was a most brilliant emerald colour. The lips of the beast drew back over vicious, sharp fangs, and a low, quiet, but menacing growl echoed around the underground chamber.

"Now, now, none of that," Illyrio chided gently. "Your restraints are a regrettable necessity. Personally, I would prefer you to not be kept underground like this. A magnificent beast like yourself deserves to be shown to the world as the wonder you are, to be treated in accordance with your majesty. Sadly, reality is a cruel mistress, and I am forced to retain you as a bargaining chip of sorts. Your destiny is now to bring glory back to a diminished line, to be their steed as they burn through their enemies."

There were times when Illyrio imagined that the beast could speak, the last couple of times he had visited. But what he heard next was no imagination. It was hard to discern, partly due to the band of metal keeping its jaws mostly closed (leaving enough only for it to be fed with extreme care), and partly due to the inhuman shape of the mouth…but he heard words now, spoken in a deep, bass rumble. And what they said shocked him. Not surprised him, but he was shocked that the beast could truly speak…and that could think.

" ** _I…am…nobody's…pet_** …" The emerald eye focused on Illyrio. " ** _But I…WILL…burn…my enemies_** …" The intensity of its gaze as it focused on Illyrio meant that the Magister was one of this creature's targets.

Illyrio fought down the urge to gulp nervously. Instead, he said, "That would not be wise. You forget who holds the keys to your release. You will be obedient, or perish should your value prove less than the trouble you cause. You may be powerful, but you are far from invulnerable."

A series of huffs emerged from the creature's restrained mouth. Illyrio realised, with a start, that the creature was _laughing_ at him. It was part-mockery, and part-weariness. He knew the creature had to be young, given its size, and yet, there was something old, or at least experienced about it. "… ** _If HE…couldn't do it…what makes you…think YOU can?_** " it growled. " ** _I will…escape…Illyrio Mopatis._** "

Illyrio scoffed with a confidence he didn't truly feel. "I have every confidence in my blacksmith and lockmaker. And I find you to be a rather dull conversationalist anyway."

Once more, the huffs echoed around the underground room, and Mopatis decided to leave. NOT retreat, no matter how hurried his walk up the stairs was. The laughter, however, followed him up the stairs…

* * *

It was later that afternoon that Illyrio had welcomed his new guests. They certainly had the silvery blonde hair and violet eyes that marked the Valyrian blood the Targaryens had. They were very different, though, and not just in terms of gender. The reports Illyrio had about their respective temperaments, sadly, seemed to be accurate, and he knew he would have to draw on his diplomatic skills to keep Viserys from having a hissy fit every time something didn't go his way. He was a spoilt child whose hardships hadn't tempered his character, but worsened it. And Daenerys was a timid mouse. A beauty, and an excellent bargaining chip to be married off. Maybe to that Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo, which would satisfy Viserys' desire for an army to conquer Westeros with, but still, she had less fire and steel in her than a Targaryen should.

Still, he knew that Viserys would be potentially pleased with the gift he had been given, though he felt some trepidation about the matter. After all, if the beast proved recalcitrant, it may either harm Viserys, or Viserys would kill it in a fit of pique. Either scenario was immensely irritating, to say the least.

"And why has a gift for me been consigned to such a dreary and dull cellar in an outbuilding?" Viserys demanded imperiously as they descended the steps.

"A precaution for various reasons," Illyrio said smoothly. "Two are of considerable and equal importance. The first is that I do not want any damage done to my residence should something happen. The second was more of a matter of secrecy. I have managed to prevent rumours from spreading, but they may yet spread, and that would complicate matters."

Viserys emitted a rather disgruntled noise, but accepted it. Illyrio had even ensured that they were the only ones there, to ensure Viserys couldn't accuse them of attempting to murder them. "And what is this gift?"

"You will see, Your Grace," Illyrio answered, for what had to be the tenth time in half as many minutes. He kept his exasperation off his mien and out of his voice, though.

But they came to the room, and they saw what was chained and bound to the floor. The two Targaryens gasped in shock and surprise. But then, that was perfectly understandable.

After all, they were seeing a dragon for the first time in their lives.

The scales of the beast were pitch black, save for a jagged white scar above its right eye, looking like a thunderbolt. It was a little smaller than a horse, wings aside, and looked rather scrawny. Chains and bands of metal held it down, and a metal band around its mouth acted as a muzzle of sorts. It opened the eye facing them, the emerald orb peering at them balefully…though Illyrio seemed to note a brief moment of surprise when it saw Daenerys, a minute widening of the eye. Maybe struck by her beauty? Perhaps there was some truth to the old fairytales of dragons abducting beautiful princesses.

Once Viserys had recovered his wits, he turned to Illyrio, a pleased smirk on his face. "A very fine gift indeed, Illyrio. I presume the chains are a precaution?"

"Indeed, Your Grace," Illyrio said, thankful that the Beggar King didn't protest their usage. "We came across the dragon just outside of Pentos. Mercenaries loyal to me found it, comatose but alive. I had been negotiating for the purchase of fossilised dragons' eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai as a gift, but this rather serendipitously came to us."

Viserys nodded, and then approached the dragon. Despite his arrogance, he did so with considerable caution. "Strange," he mused. "I had dreamed all my life of obtaining a dragon. But the reality does not quite meet the dream. Was it like this when you found it?"

"Yes. By what accounts we have found, the dragon is an adolescent, or at least the equivalent. I should also warn you, Your Grace, that the dragon is intelligent."

Viserys scoffed. "Intelligent? As in able to think and speak? Don't be absurd. They're beasts."

" ** _If I…am a beast…what does that…make you?_** "

Viserys all but leapt back. "It spoke!"

" ** _Yes, I spoke. And so…did you._** " The dragon glared at Viserys. " ** _And I will…not be…your pet._** "

Viserys, true to form, sneered. "How dare you speak back to me?! Even if you are capable of speech, your place is as my mount, as I take back the throne that is rightfully mine! You have no say in the matter!"

* * *

Daenerys watched as the dragon…well, awoke the dragon, as her brother put it so often. She feared it, and yet, this bound dragon with those emerald eyes was baiting him! She knew he would punish the dragon mocking him, just as he punished her for slights both real and imagined.

She wished that her friend was here. True, said friend was imaginary, coming to her only in her dreams. A baseborn boy, black of hair and green of eye, wearing glass lenses on frames. A boy who learned he was a wizard, so he claimed. He had been a major comfort to her during the Targaryen children's hard times on the run. The stories he told of his life had helped give her some peace.

But no, he was a figment of Dany's imagination, one that came and went like the wind. He would never be able to save her from her brother and his ambitions. She knew now what kind of person he was, that the brother she loved and who loved her in his turn had died in increments, leaving a sleeping dragon that did not love, just rage and hate.

The dragon lying here was magnificent, though to hear it speak was a surprise. They never did in the histories. Fairytales were another matter, of course, but this one could. And it hated her brother.

" ** _Oh? I don't have…a say?_** " the dragon rumbled. " ** _Let me guess…you will say…something like…hmm, 'just wait till my father…hears about this'? Oh, wait. Your father's dead…Viserys Targaryen. And you are…your father's son._** "

"Silence!" screamed her brother. "I will not hear another word from you, beast, unless I order it!"

" ** _Too bad…because I have…another word…ALOHAMORA._** "

The word was alien to Dany's ears, and yet, suddenly, locks suddenly sprang loose. The dragon shrugged off the chains and metal bars, shaking them off like a dog shaking off water from its fur. As it rose, it said, " ** _It took me…months…to remember…myself. I will not…be your pet. Now…GO!_** " A brief blast of flame that singed her brother's hair punctuated this.

Viserys immediately fled, pushing Dany behind him to act as a human shield, causing her to stumble and fall near the dragon. The Magister seemed more inclined to try and help her, until the dragon reached over with a clawed hand, and grabbed her leg, pulling her towards it. " ** _Dany is MINE!_** " it snarled.

Dany was confused. The dragon had called her brother by name, now that she came to think about it, but maybe Mopatis had mentioned their names before. But how could it know her nickname?

The Magister fled up the stairs, though not before saying, "I doubt you can escape yet, even with fire and flight." Then, he left.

At that, the dragon closed its eyes, and then gently let Dany go. For some reason, though, she didn't scramble away. Perhaps it was because the expression on the dragon's face was no longer fierce and furious, but rather, tired and regretful. " ** _I'm sorry, Dany_** ," it said. " ** _I didn't want…to hurt you. But after…what you told me…of your brother…I thought you…were a dream_** …"

Suddenly, the dragon began to shrink, the scales changing to pale skin and dark, tattered robes, the figure becoming that of a boy of about her age, fifteen. The wings receded, as did the tail. The eyes remained the same, more or less, having the distinctive slit pupils of a dragon, though they were behind askew lenses. A mop of messy black hair sat on his head. His face looked haggard and drawn.

Dany, however, knew his face. It had been somewhat less haggard, true, but she knew it. Especially the scar that snaked its way out from beneath his hair. But it was impossible. He couldn't be here.

"…Harry?" she asked, scarcely daring to dream that it was real. "Is that truly you I see before me?"

He nodded, and held out his hand. "We've got to get out of here. I'll explain what I can later…though I don't know half of what's going on myself. Please, Dany…trust me."

After a moment, Dany took his hand. She was surprised at how readily she made the decision, considering she was running from her brother, from comfort and safety…but she knew that Viserys would be back soon. And despite him only existing in her dreams until now, Dany realised she could trust Harry more than she could trust her own brother.

And she thought something that she would hold as a standard in another time: _If I look back, I am lost_.

"Hold tight," Harry said. "I can't remember the last time I managed this."

Dany wondered what he meant, before she felt a strange sensation, as if she was being squeezed through a tube, taking her away from that outhouse basement in Pentos…and into something new…

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So…Harry's a dragon, and Daenerys Targaryen was his imaginary friend. And vice versa. Don't worry, more will be revealed in due time. And they'll be heading back to the Potterverse before long, which is where most of this story will take place.**

 **Now, Dany's character: she may seem OOC, but keep in mind that there's two main factors involved. The first and most important is that this is Dany before she toughened up after being married to Khal Drogo. But on the other hand, she's had Harry as an imaginary friend, and that has changed her character a little. Don't worry, we will see a version of the Khaleesi emerge.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dany and Harry

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **DANY AND HARRY**

They spent the first night on the run in a seemingly abandoned farmhouse in the Flatlands after Harry Apparated out of the city. This one, thankfully, had a few fruit trees they could get some food from, and while Harry found that, even when human, he wanted more meat, he couldn't exactly go to the local McDonalds. No, he'd already gathered that this place was another world, or else Earth during medieval times. So he gathered some fruit, some salted meat, found a well and a few plates and cups left behind, and he and Dany had a rather rustic meal. However, it was still better than nothing. Though both of them noticed that the farmhouse had been used recently. There was less dust and neglect than they expected.

After they finished their furtive meal, Harry looked at his fellow fugitive. Merlin, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he thought. There was something admittedly unearthly about that beauty, with the silvery-blonde hair and the violet eyes, and Harry had not really paid much attention to the female students at Hogwarts, save for Hermione (and he saw her more like a sister) and Cho Chang (and that was, well, he didn't think Dany was real), so Harry didn't have many people to compare her too.

But she had been there for him since a young age, when he met her in his dreams, while sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. Daenerys Stormborn, one of the last of her line, the House of Targaryen, a girl who should be a princess, but whose line had been overthrown. So she claimed. Certainly what that fat bastard Mopatis said confirmed that…and claimed her father, Aerys, had been a madman, while he soliloquised to Harry while he was captive.

Dany, as she had insisted he call her after a certain point, had been the literal girl of his dreams, and his oldest friend, a friend who was now very real. She was shivering, not from the cold, but from anxiety.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from there," Harry said. "I just didn't want to leave you with that thing you call a brother."

Dany's lips thinned, but eventually, she nodded. "They will send people after us. I don't know where we can go. Other cities are too far unescorted, especially with us both on the run. Unless…can you change back to a dragon?"

"I dunno. I mean, I changed in the first place, and I forgot who I was. That's why Mopatis captured me, I was out cold. Changing into a dragon did something to my head, and I couldn't remember myself. It took until a week ago for me to remember, and then, I heard your name mentioned by him. I wanted to wait, and see. I was even checking if I could use magic in that form. That's how I got rid of the chains: it was a spell used to unlock locks."

Dany, after a moment, said, "And you can cast other spells?"

Harry nodded, before he took his wand out of his robes (amazing that was still there after the Animagus transformation or whatever the hell it was), and cast an _Incendio_ at the small fireplace. "In our dreams, you said magic was pretty much gone from the world, right?"

Dany nodded. "Yes. It is said that magic began to die out after the last dragons passed. Many believe that magic is completely gone from the world. But you said on your world, it merely hides, as do its own dragons. Can they speak as you did?"

"No, of course not," Harry said. "I'm surprised I was able to, frankly. It's hard to think like a human when you're a dragon."

"I see." Dany was considering things, before she asked, "If you can change back to a dragon, would you be willing to bear me until we could find sanctuary? Braavos, Myr and Tyrosh are far from here."

"I dunno. I'm not exactly big enough to be ridden," Harry said. "And I'd be worried about dropping you if I carried you. If I'm lucky, we can Apparate more, but doing it blindly is just asking for trouble."

"Apparate?"

"The teleporting thing we did to get here."

Dany's eyes widened in comprehension, before she grimaced. "That was…unpleasant. Then again, I should be used to unpleasantness by now." Then, her violet eyes met his own emerald ones. "Harry, how did you come to be in our world? The last time we spoke in your dreams, you spoke of the treachery of your…godfather, I believe the term was? And there were these…demons that consumed happiness and souls, Dementors you dubbed them."

Harry thought back to that time, which felt like an eternity ago now, even if it was only some months. The last time he had seen Dany in his dreams was shortly before that disastrous confrontation. He spoke, haltingly at first, of what happened. Of the confrontation in the Shrieking Shack, of Sirius' innocence, Pettigrew being Ron's pet rat Scabbers, Snape's obsession with having Sirius and Lupin Kissed by the Dementors, his being stopped…

And then, it went even more wrong. Lupin's transformation. Pettigrew's escape. The Dementors swarming them. Harry's desperation causing him to change…the dragonfire, as he now realised, engulfing the Dementors, burning them into nothingness with their screams and shrieks filling the air. But still, there was an instinct to get away from it all, an animalistic desire to flee thanks to the fear-inducing aura of the Dementors, even after they burnt away. He had felt a strange cold darkness, and then, he was in what he later learned was the Flatlands around Pentos.

Then, capture by Magister Illyrio Mopatis. Chains and darkness, fed and watered, but held captive as a valuable bargaining chip. And then, Dany and her brother arrived.

"You know what happened next," Harry concluded quietly.

"Yes. You kidnapped me," Dany said, with a nervous, but wry smile. It seemed that she was trying to find some humour in the situation.

"I think you needed it, given how Viserys treated you."

Dany opened her mouth, as if to object, only to change her mind. "He has changed much, from my brother to my warden, with a singular obsession towards regaining the Iron Throne. It consumes him, Harry, like fire consumes fields of wheat and grass. I have told you of this before."

"Yeah, I know. Don't get me wrong, I don't know enough about what happened to your family to say much. Mopatis said something about your father Aerys being the Mad King, about the people he had burned. But I know you're worth helping, Dany. I mean, I probably can't get your throne back, but I want to help you stay alive and happy. Merlin knows you helped me do the same, especially when I was still in that cupboard." He chuckled. "You want to know the reason why I thought you weren't real? Well, one of them? It was because you said you were a princess. Even given how young I was when I met you…I thought I couldn't have a princess for a friend. That stuff only happens in stories."

"And yet, here I am. Daenerys Stormborn, of the House of Targaryen. I would be offended, but I thought the same of you. All the same, you were of considerable comfort to me, Harry Potter," Dany said.

"I'm glad. You probably needed it. As bad as the Dursleys treated me, at least they gave me a home. You had to move so many times and sell your things, it isn't funny." He frowned when he spotted, near the table, a dusty, careworn book. He went over and picked it up. " _A History of the Seven Kingdoms?_ " he read the title. "What's something like this doing in a farmhouse?"

"I don't know," Dany said, joining him. "It is rare that one of the smallfolk can read, let alone have an interest in history. And history of another continent, at that." She took it out of his hands, and flicked through it. "It documents the history of Westeros up until the reign of my grandfather, Aegon V. Maybe the man who owned this house once lived in Westeros, only to leave for Essos, though why they would do so to become a farmer…" She shook her head. "Never mind. It may prove useful for both of us, especially yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't taught you much about the kingdom my line ruled over," Dany said. "If we travel there, it would help for you to familiarise yourself with their history. And so would I, given that most of what I learned has come from my brother's mouth. Of course, nothing is certain. The Magister has doubtlessly sent men after us, at my brother's urging. And when they find us…" She shivered.

After taking the book from her and stowing it in his robes, Harry gently put an arm around her shoulders. "I won't let him hurt you. Not while I'm still alive…"

* * *

Dany shivered a little at Harry's proclamation, spoken simply, but with an undercurrent of menace. She knew that her brother would be sneering at the lowborn teenager's presumption at being so familiar, and even a small but vocal part of her, the part that felt the fire of her heritage most keenly, felt the same way. But…Harry had been there to talk to her at the lowest points of her life, to comfort her. He was her friend. Even if it was only in dreams, he had made her laugh. Nobody else had made her laugh for a long time. They either jeered secretly in contempt, or else deferred to her due to her admittedly diminished station. Harry treated her…normally. And it was surprisingly refreshing.

To many, she was the sister of the Beggar King, making her lesser in their eyes. But to Harry…she was Dany. Despite knowing her station, diminished though it was, he treated her with familiarity, and in a way that didn't grate on her. Then again, he was her friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard a horse outside. Only one, but still, it could be a problem. Harry shot her a look, before the pair of them got into hiding, though not before Harry extinguished the fire with a jet of water from his wand. Maybe he had magic that could help them. And there was also the uncomfortable Apparition Harry spoke of for escape.

The door opened, and in the dim light from the moon, they saw an armed man come in. He frowned, before kneeling down next to where the fire was, before looking at the plates with the remnants of fruit on them. After a moment, he said, "Come out. I know you're here."

As the man drew his sword, Harry drew his wand, and hissed, " _Expelliarmus!_ " A jet of light smashed into the man, sending his sword flying, along with the man himself.

"Run!" Harry yelled. But even as they fled, the man recovered his wits, and managed to trip them both.

But as he bore down upon them, he managed to get a look at Dany's face. And she got a look at his in the moonlight. An older man, past forty, but fit and still filled with fighting spirit. His face was handsome, she supposed, in a rugged way. He was dressed in a manner that seemed to have elements of Westerosi warriors, and the Dothraki she had heard tales about.

"Impossible…" he hissed. "Daenerys Targaryen…Your Grace, what are you doing here?!"

"Get away her you bastard!" Harry snarled, kicking up at the man, but the man caught it. "You're not taking us back!"

The man, after a moment's thought, said, "Quieten down, lad, you scream enough to bring the dead down upon us. I am not taking you anywhere, save for where she wishes to go."

Dany stared at the man in fear, but eventually found her voice. "You are from Westeros?"

"I was, before my exile. I am Ser Jorah Mormont, Your Grace," he said. His gaze went over to Harry. "And this is…?"

"Harry Potter, a boy I befriended on my travels," Dany said. "Despite his station, he has been my sole friend during these years of hardship. And he is very protective of me."

Ser Jorah looked at Harry appraisingly. "And his eyes?" he asked.

"A side-effect of practising magic. He is a mage of considerable skill, as you found out," Dany said.

"A spell that can deprive a man of his weapons," Ser Jorah mused. "Useful." He looked over at Harry with trepidation, and a little respect.

"Is this your house?" Harry asked.

"It is now," Ser Jorah said. "The Magisters of Pentos pay tribute to the Dothraki to prevent raids against the city and the Flatlands around them. However, a newly-appointed Magister was something of a miser, and refused to pay tribute. This farm, small though it was, was one of those attacked to try and persuade him to do so. I ride with the Dothraki, and act as a liaison between them and Pentos when we're nearby. The Dothraki gifted me with this house. It's maintained by servants of Magister Mopatis, who are sent out on a regular basis to tend to it. I stay here when I am needed in Pentos."

"So you got this house because of some murderers on horseback?" Harry asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

Before Ser Jorah could retort, or Dany rebuke Harry, blue flames seemed to appear out of nowhere, gathering around them. "What manner of sorcery is this?!" Ser Jorah hissed.

"Other than it's a manner of sorcery, I've no idea!" Harry retorted sarcastically, shortly before the flames seemed to gather strength…and engulf the three of them.

* * *

The first thing Dany noticed when the azure light faded away was the stone floor beneath her feet, warmer than that of the farmhouse. The second thing she noticed was the susurration of many voices, speaking quietly, too many to fit into the farmhouse. As her eyes cleared from the blue light of the flames that had engulfed them, she realised that, instead of a farmhouse, she was in some sort of hall within a castle. Hundreds of teenagers in robes were seated at a quartet of tables. Candles hung in the air with no visible support, and the ceiling showed an image of a night sky. With a start, she realised she didn't know any of the stars, no constellations she recognised.

"Harry?" came a voice from behind them, the voice of an old man. Dany turned her head to see an ancient man, with a beard long enough to be tucked into his belt, and wearing a rather eye-searing combination of colours. He was standing next to an ancient-looking goblet on a plinth. "Harry…you're alive!" he cried in obvious relief.

Harry smiled back painfully, before turning to Dany. "Dany…Mormont…welcome to Hogwarts…"

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry, Dany, and Jorah are at Hogwarts. And Harry has been brought back, once more, by everyone's favourite MacGuffin, save perhaps for the Veil, the Goblet of Fire.**

 **So, a few notes here. It took me a long time to consider when to set this during Harry's life. I was leery of doing yet another story set during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but I eventually decided to do it. Of course, how Harry ended up in Planetos in the first place is something we will answer later, but here's a clue: some of the dragons in this story are a bit like Anne McCaffrey's, including Harry. This isn't just an Animagus transformation.**

 **Secondly, bringing Jorah in. I actually did this on an impulse, and I've probably buggered up the timeline of the** ** _Game of Thrones_** **story to give him a justification for it. But he's a useful source of information on Westeros, as well as Dany's father, and is not wholly afraid to tell Dany the bad parts of her heritage as well as the good. While there may be some part of him that does get attracted to her, Jorah will become basically her bodyguard, as well as an advisor to the couple. He will be somewhat wary of Harry, partly due to his familiarity with Dany and partly due to a paternal protectiveness. He is already recruited by Varys, to act as his spy on the Targaryens in Essos, but his time with Dany will have his loyalties change sooner.**

 **Thirdly, there will be no Dumbledore-bashing, or at least he won't be made a villain. He will be a flawed man more focused on the Greater Good than individuals, but he will be a good man. As the Horcrux was annihilated by Harry's transformation, Dumbledore will be a little more open with Harry. What's more, he will be one of Dany's main tutors in statecraft when he learns of her station.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Repercussions

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **REPERCUSSIONS**

Ser Jorah Mormont had seen many strange things in his time, especially after his exile from Westeros. But never had he seen so many magical things before in his life. Still, he stayed close to Daenerys. He couldn't help but notice the way these wizards looked at him and Daenerys, with bemusement at best, and at worst, contempt. He even heard a few arguing about 'Obliviating' them, before the old man, Dumbledore, said he would accept responsibility. The old man had asked them to be quiet for now, as he would explain later.

They had kept to the side of the room they had been escorted to, while these men bickered and argued. Apparently two of them, a rather corpulent, fatuous man by the name of Bagman, and a rather thin, severe man called Crouch, were representatives of the government of this place. Danaerys had claimed, albeit quietly, that Harry came from another world, a world where they were now residing. Hard to believe, but Jorah's practised eye and well-travelled mind was having a hard time discerning whether there was any place in the known world that had styles like this. It was familiar, true, and the language seemed to be the common tongue of Westeros, but very different.

In any case, the boy Harry had apparently been illicitly entered into some sort of tournament for wizards, despite the fact that he was too young by their standards. Ser Jorah didn't agree. While he couldn't say he liked the boy yet, partly because he was an unknown quantity, but also because his looks and manner seemed like an unholy union between the Starks and Lannisters, but he knew the boy was battle-hardened. Not in the conventional way, fighting with sword or spear or bow. But the boy had seen battle in some manner.

One man, who looked like he had been hacked apart in battle and haphazardly sewn back together, had raised the possibility of someone deliberately entering Harry as a form of assassination attempt. Most involved pooh-poohed that, and eventually, the man Crouch spoke to Harry, as well as three other teenagers present, about the First Task, saying they needed only their wand for it. Some questions were asked about Harry's reptilian eyes, but he said something about an 'Animagus transformation gone wrong', and they were satisfied with that answer, whatever it was.

Ser Jorah noted Harry's opponents. Harry seemed to know the handsome boy, who seemed to be something of a wannabe knight. The other boy was a hunched, rather sullen-looking one, like one of the North or perhaps the Ironborn. The girl was impossibly beautiful, her silvery blonde hair reminding him a lot of Daenerys herself, save for the blue eyes, compared to the violet of the Targaryen, though she had a rather snooty, haughty demeanour that wouldn't be out of place on more than a few nobles from the South of Westeros.

However, the two held their tongues for now, despite the contempt shown to them. Ser Jorah found himself impressed by Daenerys' control, though given that she had a somewhat meek nature, that was probably a factor.

Eventually, Dumbledore invited them both to come with him, followed by Harry and a couple of others. One of them was a rather stern-looking woman with glasses. The other was a greasy-haired man with a perpetual scowl on his face.

After making their way through the corridors of the castle, Ser Jorah on the lookout for any danger, they came to an office, filled with various accoutrements. The thing that drew his eye, though, was a magnificent flame-coloured bird. "Is that…a Phoenix?" he asked, having heard ancient legends.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry for keeping you both waiting, but there were urgent matters to attend to. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is my deputy and Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape. May I ask who you are?"

Daenerys looked over at Harry, and nodded. It seemed that she trusted him. Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore, this is Princess Daenerys Targaryen of Westeros, and this is Jorah Mormont, who encountered us both while we were on the run."

"I have never heard of a country called Westeros," McGonagall remarked.

"That is because we both come from another world," Daenerys said.

Snape sneered, or at least it deepened (the man seemed to have a perpetual sneer as well as a scowl), but before he could say anything, Dumbledore held up a hand. "Targaryen, did you say?" he asked. "How curious. I know that name. In any case, it sounds like a long story, and I would like to hear it…"

* * *

Dany let Harry relate most of the story, though she was the one who discussed her own personal history. If she really was on another world, she felt ambivalent. While it meant that she may never return to her family's seat of power, and she may never see her brother again, it also meant that she was free from the fear of having to look over her shoulder for any assassins sent by the Usurper. And she could stand being here if it was with Harry.

In truth, she was also a little wary of Dumbledore, considering that he refused to allow Harry to move away from those guardians of his. But for now, she was going to guard her tongue.

After they finished their tale, Dany asked, "Maester Dumbledore…"

"Maester?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a term we give teachers, scholars and physicians," Dany said.

"I see. Professor will do, Lady Daenerys. What did you want to ask me about?"

"Earlier, you spoke of the name of my House as if it was something familiar," Dany said. "Why is that?"

"Ah. Now that is very interesting. Perhaps the short version is that you are not the only Targaryen to come to Britain, though there are, admittedly, few left. Thirty-two years ago, a small group of people, perhaps half a dozen, appeared, many of them badly burnt and still surrounded by burning debris. One of them called himself Aegon Targaryen, the fifth of his name to sit upon the Iron Throne. Another man was Ser Duncan the Tall. Unfortunately, despite our best efforts, they perished, save for one, an illegitimate child of one of Aegon's heirs, I believe. She was eventually made the ward of a friend of mine, Garrick Ollivander, and would go on to marry Xenophilus Lovegood. Alas, she perished in a spellcrafting accident not long ago, but her daughter, Luna, is a student here."

Dany and Ser Jorah exchanged looks of surprise. "You mean to say that some of those who supposedly died at Summerhall ended up on this world?" Ser Jorah asked incredulously.

"Indeed. From what I spoke to them about the fire, it was a magic ritual designed to revive the dragons gone badly wrong," Dumbledore said. "It opened a portal to our world temporarily. Actually, Aegon was a rather interesting man to speak to, and pleasant, despite his injuries. So too was Ser Duncan. When it became clear that their injuries were fatal, we allowed them to see the dragons of this world. They died happy and content, their only worry being the state of Westeros after their disappearance."

"That was certainly the case," Ser Jorah said. "After Aegon V, only two more Targaryen kings sat on the Iron Throne(1). Daenerys' father, Aerys II, was the last Targaryen monarch, before the Rebellion of Robert Baratheon overthrew him and decimated their line. Daenerys and her brother managed to flee to safety in time. The only other Targaryen who yet lives is Maester Aemon, and he has taken the Black." On their confused looks, he asked, "Did His Grace ever speak of the Night's Watch? The Wall?"

"He did."

The man called Snape, who had been silent until now, though not out of any great desire to remain such, spoke in a nasal, sneering voice. "Well, Potter, it seems that you can never stay out of trouble. Headmaster, what are we to do with these two? They are both Muggles, regardless of their standing back in their world."

"Mind your tongue, Professor Snape," Ser Jorah retorted. "I know of nobles lesser than kings who would have had it cut out for less."

Dany shot Ser Jorah a look, before she met Snape's gaze, felt a surge of courage that she hadn't really felt before, and said, "I refuse to leave Harry's company, regardless of my ability in magic. And if Ser Jorah proves himself to be true, then he will be by my side as well. Harry has told me often about your grudge against him, holding him to account for the sins of his father. You should conduct yourself in a manner better befitting of a teacher, Professor."

"You are a deposed princess," Snape sneered. "You have no right to order me what to do."

"Severus! Enough!" Dumbledore snapped. His eyes met Dany's, and then twinkled slightly. "Your assumption that they are both Muggles is somewhat faulty. While Ser Jorah is indeed a Muggle, Lady Daenerys is not."

Dany, understandably, looked a little shocked at this, before she said, "Please explain yourself, Professor."

Dumbledore indicated a cupboard filled with various instruments, all of which seemed to be in motion or glowing. "I have many instruments monitoring certain things in and around Hogwarts, as well as outside of it. One of these instruments is a security device that measures the level of magic in the room, as well as the number of people in it. It was a gift to me from my old friend Nicholas Flamel. There are currently six people present in this room…and five of them are magical. True, the amount of magic that Lady Daenerys has is, admittedly, below average, but it is present. I have a few theories as to why. It's possible that the Targaryens do have some innate magical ability that had become diminished. And then, there is the nature of your bond with Harry. I'm not sure why or how Harry is able to transform into a dragon, as such an Animagus transformation would normally be utterly impossible."

"What do you mean, bond?" Dany asked.

"You met each other in dreams, correct? That is one of the signs of a soul bond. Soul bonds, admittedly, are rarer than people would like to believe. Indeed, they are one of the most rare forms of magic. But magic it is, and the link between you transferred some of Harry's magic to you. Although I only know of it because soul magic is one of my fields of study."

"What is a soul bond, exactly?" Harry asked.

"Exactly that, a bond between two souls, binding them together. This doesn't necessarily entail a romantic relationship, but rather, it can be a relationship of friendship, or between siblings. Details are, understandably, scarce, due to the rarity of these bonds, even from the research of the Unspeakables." Dumbledore frowned. "Then again, perhaps the transfer of magic to Lady Daenerys was more recent than when the soul bond was established. Perhaps that's how Harry managed to end up on your world in the first place, due to the bond. In any case, there are other considerably serious things to discuss. Harry, your being entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament is a magical contract that you must fulfil, lest you lose your magic, and possibly your life with it. Unfortunately, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman closed a number of loopholes and clauses that would have allowed you to leave it. For now, regardless of whether you are able to return to that world, you are obligated to stay here until it is over."

"What folly is this?" Dany demanded. "Harry did not enter this, so how was someone able to enter him?"

"Through powerful magic to fool the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said. "Alastor, my old friend, suggested a theory that seems to be the best so far. We are looking for the culprits, but we have a surplus of suspects. The bright side is that Harry has been returned home, safe and sound. And considering your plight, Lady Daenerys, it is just as well you came with him."

"But is she truly safe?" Ser Jorah asked, his eyes narrowing at Dumbledore. "When Harry discussed his story, he mentioned that his parents were murdered by a warlock who still lives. I presume it is one of his supporters who may have put Harry into this tournament."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said. "Her safety, I would hope, is greater here than it was in Pentos, if only because nobody here has cause to fear the name of Targaryen. Before he died, Aegon did speak a little of his ancestors, the good and the bad, of how his family's name had inspired fear and hatred, as well as love and loyalty. But Lady Daenerys' safety, as you rightly point out, is far from absolute, due to her association with Harry…not to mention her beauty would cause some tongues to wag. You do remember the girl representing Beauxbatons for the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Dany grimaced, remembering that the girl called Harry a 'leetle boy' in her heavily accented voice. The arrogance of that trollop had grated on her. "Yes, I did."

"You may be considered like she is, for Miss Delacour is part-Veela, a magical being known for their prodigious beauty, in their human forms at least. They also exude an allure that attracts others. Have you any training in how to protect yourself?"

"Do you mean to fight? No, Professor. Although many of my ancestors took up the sword, warrior women are the exceptions rather than the rule," Dany said.

Ser Jorah added, "While to be sure, there are many forms of combat where we come from, it is rare for women, at least from Westeros, to be taught any. My family is one of the exceptions to the rule, as House Mormont is known for training women to fight. My cousin Dacey is already a prodigy, the last I heard before my exile. But with all due respect to Her Grace, she currently lacks the physical strength for most combat arts. I have heard tales of certain unarmed combat arts from places like Yi Ti that do not rely on might, and the Braavosi Water-Dancing would certainly be of use should she ever take up the sword, but I have little knowledge of the former, and cannot teach the latter."

"Well, I suppose we should start training you to use your magic to defend yourself as soon as possible," Dumbledore said. "The current Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody, is an old friend of mine, and he is also a former Auror, or a police officer as the Muggles would put it." On Dany and Ser Jorah's confused look, he clarified, "A watchman? Someone who keeps the peace in a city and enforces the law?"

"He's also a paranoid lunatic who delights in shouting 'Constant Vigilance' at people and nearly killed a witch who had shouted 'boo!' at him on April Fool's Day," Snape snarked. "So leaving him alone with this girl is a bad idea."

"All the same, your offer is appreciated, Professor," Dany said sincerely. Defending herself from her enemies, like agents of the Usurper back home (assuming she made it back), not to mention Harry's enemies who may attack her to get to him in this world, was a good idea. Especially now that she had magic.

Yes…being abducted and brought to this place was a blessing in disguise, she felt. And if it was with Harry, then so much the better. She would help him get through this, and in return, if they managed to get back to Westeros, she hoped he would help her reclaim her throne…

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Dany and Jorah have met Dumbledore and received some explanations. I wanted Dany to be a mage because, well, there are hints in the show that she is magical, at least as far as her innate resistance to fire is concerned. So, basically, she was a Squib whose magic was kickstarted by Harry's bond with her. So we now have the MAGIC Mother of Dragons.**

 **Plus, putting Aegon and Duncan into the Potterverse, even if only briefly, held too much appeal for me. After all, nobody knows exactly what happened at Summerhall. And making Luna a Targaryen by descent? It makes a perverse sense, really. After all, some Targaryens are known for their madness: it just expresses itself in a different way in Luna.**

 **1\. I heard the show removed Aegon's immediate successor in favour of going to Aerys, but I decided to change it up here.**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion and Meetings

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **REUNION AND MEETING**

Dumbledore had promised to speak to them in the morning more about the various matters. However, arrangements had to be made for Dany and Ser Jorah. While Ser Jorah was leery about letting Dany out of his sight, Dumbledore explained a number of security measures he intended to take, including having House Elves ready to help Dany (including, to Harry's delight, Dobby). For now, Dany would be housed in the Gryffindor Tower, albeit with the girls, while Ser Jorah was assigned guest quarters.

He also explained what had happened to the others he was with when he disappeared. Sirius had managed to escape from custody later that night (Dumbledore was coy about how it happened and who was involved, but Harry didn't fail to notice Snape's scowl deepening), while Professor Lupin had been forced to resign when his status as a werewolf was exposed. Hermione and Ron were in good health, though, much to Harry's relief. The destruction of the Dementors by dragonfire did cause something of a stir, but the Ministry backpedalled on their intent to find whoever caused it when public outcry about the Dementors being at Hogwarts reached a peak.

Harry and Dany had been taken briefly to Madam Pomfrey for a check-up, for anything that couldn't wait, and while she gave Harry a nutrient potion, she noted that there wasn't anything else with either of them that couldn't wait until the morning. Then, they made their way to Gryffindor Tower, escorted by Professor McGonagall, who had placed a charm on Harry's eyes to disguise them as human.

A cover story had been arranged, though Harry intended to tell the truth to his friends. After disappearing due to accidental magic, he had been kidnapped and kept prisoner. Which was broadly true, though he intended to lie by claiming Dany, who was given the alias of Daniella 'Danny' Targe(1), had been a prisoner with him, and they escaped together. Dany had agreed, a little reluctantly, to the subterfuge.

Dany had been given Hogwarts robes in her size shortly after they saw Pomfrey, and Harry's had been repaired for now. "These are rather heavy," she remarked as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Not that I'm ungrateful, given the cold."

"The cold is rather bitter at this time of year," McGonagall said. "You're in Scotland."

Harry then looked at Dany. "Remember, seasons come only once a year. And winter isn't as bad as it is on your world…well, most of the time. It's autumn, isn't it?" He remembered how Dumbledore said it was Halloween tonight, which figured.

"Indeed. But what did you mean when you told Miss Targaryen that seasons only come once a year?" McGonagall asked.

"Seasons last for years back home," Dany explained. "And how long seems to change. Scores of scholars have tried to determine why. None have succeeded."

McGonagall turned and peered at Dany in astonishment. "What a world yours must be," she said, in mixed wonder and horror.

They reached the portrait, with Harry taking care to note the password, 'balderdash', before it swung open, and they were greeted with an impromptu party. The Weasley twins, he noted, had put up a banner saying, ' _Congratulations, and Welcome Back!_ ' McGonagall promptly glared at the mob of people who surged forth to draw Harry into the revelry, and they backed away. Eventually, she said, "While the return of Mr Potter is indeed cause for celebration, I do not want this to eclipse the true chosen Champion of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. In addition, he has had a very tiring time. He has escaped from a particularly bad situation in the company of this young woman, Miss Daniella Targe, as well as John Mormont, the man you saw earlier. Please do not ask questions about their experience, as it was a bad time for both of them."

McGonagall's words did some good, and the majority of the Gryffindors kept their distance. However, Harry was promptly ambushed by a bushy-haired missile. "Harry!" Hermione yelped. Ron, Ginny, and the Twins approached a little more cautiously, though Harry was grateful for the looks of relief on their faces.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said quietly, returning the hug.

"Don't 'hey, Hermione' me!" she snarled quietly, tears of relief running from her eyes. She felt an anger born of worry, Harry realised. "We were all so worried about you! After everything that happened, and…and we didn't know where you were or what had happened to you, and…and…"

"You are Hermione, then?" Dany asked, stepping forward. "Harry spoke at length about his learned friend. It's a pleasure to meet you, and the children of the Weasley family."

Hermione looked at Harry, but he said, "I'll explain later. It's a very long story. VERY long. But she helped me."

The others looked mollified, though Harry couldn't help but notice an ugly expression flit over Ginny's features briefly…

* * *

Dany had to admit, sleeping in a bed with other girls in the same room was an experience. It had happened before, during the time when she and her brother were forced to find lodgings in less than desirable places, but the beds here were clean at least, and Hogwarts' interior had something of a splendour that matched her brother's tales of the Red Keep at King's Landing.

Still, her anxiety robbed her of her sleep for much of it, and she was somewhat tired when she dressed and headed down for breakfast with Harry and his friends, friends she hoped she could share with him. That was one thing he had that she envied: friends. Viserys would have sneered at the concept, claiming that the dragon needed no friends, despite his public claims to friendship with those whose goodwill they lived off, but Daenerys didn't share this contempt. Ser Jorah joined them partway through, and immediately took up station near her.

The breakfast, while somewhat plebeian fare at first glance, was nonetheless tasty and filling, and afterwards, Harry led them all out of the castle, down to the edge of a vast lake. Dany took the time over breakfast and their journey to observe Harry's friends.

First was the girl Hermione. Bushy-haired, rather strident and bossy, but concerned for Harry, and with a thirst for knowledge Dany admired. Then, there was Ronald. Uncouth and lacking in manners like many smallfolk, especially where eating breakfast was concerned, but the relief at Harry's presence was palpable, and according to Harry, his loyalty was strong. And he apparently had a knack for a game of strategy popular on this world called chess, which itself was apparently not dissimilar to Cyvasse.

Then, the Weasley Twins. Unrepentant mischief makers, by Harry's account. Jesters and japers with no respect to authority, but with good hearts. And then, there was Ginny. A girl with utter admiration for Harry, like a princess swept off her feet by a knight in shining armour. Dany didn't miss Ginny's glance of jealousy. However, Ginny had a fire within her that would have made her a worthy fighter despite her gender, even if it was with magic instead of the blade.

Once they had moved far enough away from the castle, Harry began his tale. Dany was grateful that he embroidered little of it, even if he left a few details out. He had to ask Hermione to hold her tongue and her questions for another time. Dany also noticed that Ginny kept glancing at her. While jealousy was still there, pity was mixed in as well when she heard about how Dany was treated by her brother.

After a moment, Ron summed up the mood by remarking, "Blimey, Harry, you don't do things by halves. Turned into a dragon, went to another world, rescued a princess, who is your soulmate…and now you're in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Ginny huffed a little, but she said, "You'd be better off here than in that horrible place, I reckon, Dany. Your brother sounds horrible."

"Perhaps, but Viserys was the only brother I had left after the Usurper and his dogs slaughtered my family," Dany said. "And he was not always that way, so do not presume to know him, Ginny Weasley. I do not wish to do you the same discourtesy, having known you for less than a day at most. Be thankful that you have loving brothers and good friends. I had only one living brother, whose love dwindled over time, and I had no friends partly due to my station, and partly due to being fugitives. But that does not mean I do not want for any. I would be glad to be your friend, if you wished."

"Your Grace…" Ser Jorah said, only for Dany to shoot him a look.

"Harry, my dear Marauder Prince, you've found a good 'un," Fred remarked.

"Indeed. Oh, Prongs must be rolling in his grave," George said.

On Harry's look, Ron said, "Professor Lupin talked to them shortly before he left, mate. About the Marauders. You should have seen them bowing and scraping to him, chanting 'we're not worthy'."

"Marauders?" Dany asked. She remembered Harry mentioning a Marauders' Map, but little else.

"Apparently his father was the leader of a group of pranksters," Hermione said disapprovingly. "Professor Lupin and Sirius Black were also members…as was the man who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort."

Dany noticed the Weasleys flinching. "You truly are afraid of that name?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, we asked Dad about the reason why. He'd already made people afraid to say his name," Fred said. "But then he put something called a Taboo curse on his name during the last years of the war."

George nodded. "If someone spoke his name, the Death Eaters would be alerted, and come to attack them."

"Not that it stopped them at the Quidditch World Cup," Ginny said with a shudder. "There was a riot with the Death Eaters causing all sorts of chaos. Someone stole Ron's wand and used it to cast the Dark Mark."

"Yeah, some git hit me from behind and stole my wand, and Barty Crouch gave me the third degree," Ron scowled. "They found my wand with his House Elf, Winky."

"So these killers are still at liberty?" Ser Jorah asked.

"They're rich and powerful," Hermione said with a scowl of her own matching Ron's. "Many were able to escape imprisonment by claiming to be Imperiused. The Imperius is one of the Unforgivable Curses, one that allows someone to control another's mind. Using it is a mandatory sentence to the wizard prison known as Azkaban. Not that it stops some people."

Dany shuddered at the thought of a spell being able to control someone. "And the other Unforgivable Curses?"

"We were taught about them by Mad-Eye Moody," Ron said. "He's mad, but brilliant. He used…spiders." He flinched when he said the term. "The second Unforgivable is the Cruciatus. It causes you to feel a massive amount of pain. It's used to torture people, and legend has it that You Know Who handed out Cruciatus Curses to those who displeased him like candy at Halloween."

"And the third Unforgivable is the Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_ ," Hermione said solemnly. "Unless you have something solid between you and it, or you dodge it, you die. Instantly. Harry's the only person known to survive it. That's how he got the scar. Apparently his mother used some sort of ritual to protect him."

"A rather chilling thought, to know of magic like that," Ser Jorah remarked. "Back home, magic was all but gone from the world, but I have heard of many things, like the powers of the Red Priests of R'hllor, the Lord of Light. The Faith of the Seven oppose any form of sorcery, though."

"But how do you feel, knowing I am capable of this myself, Ser Jorah?" Dany asked pointedly.

After a moment, Ser Jorah said, "My faith was that of the Old Gods, as with many in the North, Your Grace. And I am experienced enough with the world to believe that magic is like a sword. It is the intention of the one wielding it that makes the usage of it good or evil, even if defining those can be difficult."

"Everyone knows the difference between right and wrong," Ginny said.

Ser Jorah scoffed. "And yet there are great atrocities in your world and mine. Good men die, and bad men thrive. It's a harsh lesson to learn, but a good one. Even if everyone did know the difference between right and wrong, many still do wrong, and are rewarded for villainy rather than virtue."

 _This coming from the man who joined the Dothraki warriors?_ Dany thought acidly. _Those who rape and pillage throughout Essos?_ She held her tongue, though. He was correct, she realised, and given his more recent knowledge of Westeros affairs, she would do well to ask for opinions that weren't as coloured by the haughtiness of her brother, or the honeyed words of those whom they were forced to depend upon for hospitality.

"So, you're stuck in this tournament," Ron said. "Well, the bright side is, you've got the prize money. Wish I could've entered. Though you should've seen what happened to Fred and George when they tried to enter."

Fred and George looked at each other, and laughed. Ginny even chuckled, and said to Dany, "Yeah, you should've seen the beards they ended up with!"

"Beards?" Harry asked.

"Like Dumbledore's, mate!" Ron said. And they related a funny tale, one that had Dany and Ser Jorah actually laughing. And it was good, it felt good to laugh, when for so long, there had been little laughter, and little to laugh about.

And while dark times loomed on the horizon, they would also be filled with more happiness than Dany had experienced in her fifteen years of life so far. That alone made them something to treasure…

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Dany's met Harry's friends, and despite some friction from Ginny, has gained some acceptance. Just keep in mind, there's not going to be any Ginny bashing in this story. She'll be jealous, but she'll get over it eventually.**

 **And I'm grateful for the support this story has already garnered.**

 **Next chapter, Dany learns some hard truths about her father Aerys from Ser Jorah.**

 **Review-answering time!** **comodo50** **: Sirius was rescued by Hermione. Harry's Horcrux was destroyed by his transformation. And Hermione won't be jealous: in this story, she and Harry have a sibling relationship. However, Ginny will be jealous, but not to bashing levels. We'll have more details about these later.**

 **whitetigerwolf** **: I'm glad you like it, after our discussions about the story. I brought Jorah along because I needed a character who was capable of telling Dany about (relatively) current events on Westeros prior to their flight, and because I think that he would be a good bodyguard to her. There will be some tension when he confesses that he was sent by Varys to keep an eye on her, but otherwise, they will have a strong bond. Jorah, while a little jealous of Harry for his relationship with Dany, is not going to get in the way. I think his crush on Dany developed in canon after he met her.**

 **DZ2** **: While he wasn't a particular favourite, I liked him, especially as he was played by Iain Glen, whom I enjoyed seeing in the** ** _Resident Evil_** **films, as well as his guest role as Father Octavian in the** ** _Doctor Who_** **episodes** ** _The Time of Angels_** **and** ** _Flesh and Stone_** **. There's a lot of** ** _Doctor Who_** **actors in** ** _Game of Thrones_** **, given the British casting, ranging from Margaret John (aka Old Nan, and she played Megan Jones in the sadly-missing story** ** _Fury from the Deep_** **) to Maisie Williams (aka Arya, and Ashildr in Season 9 of the new series). It's fun for a Whovian to spot them, and it'd take too much time to list them all.**

 **LoamyCoffee** **: I think it's less that he wants to rule, and more that he is loyal to Dany, and wants to help her. Keep in mind, in Year 2, he was thought to be the Heir of Slytherin, and in Year 3, not only did he have to put up with Dementors, but the knowledge (false, but still) that his godfather had betrayed his parents. And given the shitstorm that is Year 4…Harry doesn't really have many attachments to Earth except for his friends.**

 **mad thought** **: They do actually deal with this in another chapter. They're amazed, but not absolutely culture-shocked. Dany's going to try and concentrate on technology that would be easier to replicate on Westeros, as well as any advances in medicine she can bring there. Hermione (and possibly her parents) will make the trip over into Westeros.**

 **Bisaster** **: Yeah, I heard that some people don't like Dany as a pairing. I don't quite see it, but that's their problem. My Dany has gone, and is going, through different circumstances to the canon one. While her time with the Dothraki in canon forged her into becoming a queen in a sink-or-swim situation, it also focused her entirely on getting the Iron Throne. Dumbledore, in a later chapter, bluntly asks her why she wants it (after Dany lambasts him, understandably, for how he treated Harry by leaving him with the Dursleys). She will still be immature and a little arrogant, as she lambasts Dumbledore shortly before asking him to teach her statecraft (though her tirade was to try and get the measure of Dumbledore), but her experiences at Hogwarts will shape her better to be a princess, allowing her to grow into the role. Harry has, in a way, acted as a brake on her arrogance, a better one than Viserys stifling it. I also thought it more novel than most fanfics to bring a character like Dany out of Planetos to the crossover world, rather than vice versa, which is more frequently the case. I actually wrote her as a more reserved version of Ashe from** ** _Final Fantasy XII_** **. The two characters have very similar stories, actually…**

 **Sean Malloy-1 : That's a rather complicated question, but she's a cousin at least. I'm thinking that Luna's mother was one of Jahaerys' or Daeron's bastards (I'm clutching at straws here, bluntly), and that Jahaerys was Aerys' older brother (as opposed to father, as in the books). Either that, or she's a descendent of one of the Blackfyres that Aegon V managed to keep safe in the family.**

 **1\. A 'targe' is actually a thing: it means a small shield. This can be read as symbolic of Dany growing to view being a monarch as a shield for the people. Plus, Dany needed a name that doesn't sound ridiculous in the Potterverse, as ridiculous as some Potterverse names are…**


	6. Chapter 5: The Sins of the Father

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **THE SINS OF THE FATHER**

"I want the truth, Ser Jorah. I want to know about my father."

Harry could tell, by the wince Jorah showed, that he had been dreading this question. The three of them were going on a tour through the grounds of Hogwarts later that day, and Dany had asked him that question. Hermione, who had wanted to ask the questions about Westeros and Essos, had been fobbed off for now with the book Harry and Dany had found in the farmhouse. No doubt she was devouring it. Hedwig, apparently, was being looked after by Lupin, and she would be sent back here soon.

Jorah, after a moment, said, "It's not a simple thing, the truth, Your Grace."

"Ser Jorah, we are currently in a world where our titles mean little. Address me as Daenerys if that helps."

Jorah nodded, smiling a little, before saying, "Then please refer to me as Jorah, Daenerys. But…do you want to know whether your brother was correct, about what happened to your father? Or whether what you heard about him from others is true?"

"They called him the Mad King," Dany said. "My brother's fury would be awoken easily by such things. But the Usurper also murdered my family. I don't know what to believe."

"A good position to take. History is frequently written by the victors, though in truth, they changed little." Jorah sighed quietly. "Your father ascended the throne and was a good king at first, beloved by many. True, much of the realm was run by his Hand, Tywin Lannister, a cold, ruthless man, but he was also an excellent administrator, and for all his darker actions and his ambition, he was no fool, not like his father Tytos. Perhaps one day I shall sing to you _The Rains of Castamere_ , a song about his actions against the Reynes and the Tarbecks. But over time, your father became more erratic and impulsive. He would make grand proclamations that would be difficult, if nigh impossible, to achieve. Once, he wished to build a new Wall a hundred leagues north of the existing one, and claim the territories between them. At one point, he wished to set a fleet against the Iron Bank of Braavos. At another, he thought he could have an underground canal dug to Dorne to make the deserts bloom. He frequently forgot these impulses almost as soon as he had them. But these impulses were harmless, for the most part. But tensions began to arise because his sister-wife would not produce the heirs he sought."

"Wait, wait, wait…sister-wife?" Harry asked. "As in…his actual sister?" Harry looked over at Dany in astonishment, and disgust. They practised _incest?!_ How the hell did she end up looking and acting…well, normal, insomuch as a princess with silvery-blond hair and violet eyes could be considered such.

"It is normal for Targaryens to marry their kin, Harry, to keep the blood of the dragon pure," Dany said, although she knew this was a parroting of her brother's words.

Harry grimaced. Jorah intervened, saying, "It was common, true, but many thought that such practises were what contributed to the more infamous members of your line, Daenerys. There was a saying, that whenever a new Targaryen was born, the gods flip a coin. The child would either be a great ruler, or a madman. And while that was unfair to some, truth be told, your father did descend into madness."

Jorah spoke of what happened over time, of Aerys' increasing obsession with fire, of his estrangement with Tywin Lannister, of the Defiance of Duskendale and the capture of Aerys and his later rescue by Ser Barristan Selmy, of the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark by Aerys' son, Prince Rhaegar, and the burning of Lord Rickard Stark and the torturous end of his son, Brandon. The demand for Jon Arryn to hand over his wards Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon for execution, only for the three to launch a rebellion. Robert had been Lyanna Stark's fiancée, apparently, and both of them had more than enough incentive to rebel than just survival.

Jorah discussed the events leading up to Aerys' demise, and the massacre of the Targaryens at the hands of the Lannisters and their men. Harry knew Dany had heard much of this from her brother's lips, but perhaps she desired another perspective.

"Okay, I've got a question," Harry said. "Until that point, Rhaegar was beloved, right? So was Lyanna Stark kidnapped, or did she go willingly?"

Jorah, after a moment, nodded approvingly. "You have a sharp mind. Nobody knows for sure, though most believe that it was a kidnapping, and that Lyanna Stark was Rhaegar's concubine unwillingly. However, there are rumours to the contrary. Some believe Lyanna eloped with Rhaegar, knowing Robert Baratheon's dissolute reputation as a drinker and a womaniser. Even to this day, he is infamously unfaithful to his wife, Cersei Lannister. However, I doubt there is anyone alive today who knows for sure, not even Ned Stark. However, he did protest the massacre of your family, of Elia Martell and her babes. Rhaegar and Aerys were the targets of his wrath, but Robert…he was determined to wipe out all 'Dragonspawn'. Presumably so they would be no threat to his crown, but to tell the truth, I think what King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar did instilled a hatred of all things Targaryen, a fire that the Lannisters fanned."

"Charming," Harry remarked.

Dany, however, was deep in thought. "So during the Usurper's crusade…the Warden of the North did not want to see my whole line destroyed?"

"I know Ned Stark, Daenerys," Jorah said. "He is obsessed with honour, and would not kill children. They very nearly severed their friendship because of what happened, from what I know, though that it doubtless of little comfort to you. But you wanted the truth, and I have given it, insomuch as I know it. I can't say whether everything I have told you is the absolute truth, only what I have heard. But you wished for it."

After a moment, Dany nodded. She looked troubled, but she acknowledged it. "Thank you for your frankness, Jorah. I have much to think about." She turned to Harry. "And Harry, I know how our family line intermarried may shock you, but…"

"Well, yeah, but…I'm surprised you didn't end up with birth defects." On her confused and, admittedly, annoyed look, he hastily added, "Look, it's been proven for centuries here that inbreeding doesn't do people any good! While Hermione and I were discussing Pureblood wizards' marriage practises, she told me about this sort of thing. I mean, you didn't have science on your world, anything to do with genetics, right?"

"Genetics?" Dany asked.

"Umm…hereditary characteristics?" Harry tried, thinking back to Hermione's lectures on the subject during their second and third year. "Okay…apparently, in your bodies, there's a blueprint, right, that tells you how to grow, what eye and hair colour you'll have? But the blueprint is imperfect, and some illnesses can be inherited. Hermione can explain it better than I can, but the point is, inbreeding can increase the risk of inherited diseases and deformities. I mean, are there any diseases back home which run in families?"

"A few," Jorah admitted. "And I understand what you're saying. Many families are noted for certain characteristics that breed true. The Targaryens have, for the most part, the looks of Old Valyria, the silver-blonde hair and the violet eyes. The Baratheons have dark hair and blue eyes. The Lannisters have blonde hair and green eyes. You say that the wizards know about this…genetics?"

"Actually, no, it's more of a Muggle thing. We have people called scientists, like Maesters, who research things like this. The wizards are decades behind Muggles in terms of achievements. We have planes, vehicles that carry people through the sky like dragons, and cars, horseless carriages. We have television, which allows you to see news from far away, and stories outside of a theatre. Actually, I'll ask Hermione if she has her old Muggle Studies text, it might be of help. Anyway, she said that it's better for parents to be as unrelated as possible, to help mix up genes and prevent any possible genetic illness. She actually brought a textbook her parents bought her for her tenth birthday last year."

Dany and Jorah exchanged a look, before Dany said, "But…you are not repulsed by me?"

"No, just…what your parents did. And probably what your brother wanted to do to you," Harry said.

Jorah grimaced. "Given his obsession with the Iron Throne, Viserys may very well have sold Daenerys' hand in marriage, perhaps even to the Dothraki. I know that Khal Drogo, the man I was serving, was searching for a wife. And while the Dothraki are violent warriors whom many despise with good reason, Harry, Khal Drogo is a man of honour, even if it is by the standards of the Dothraki. There are far worse Dothraki leaders than he."

"That's not reassuring," Harry retorted.

"True, but many marriages are done for the sake of alliances and money, especially in Westeros. Not for love. Remember that, considering your own bond with Daenerys."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for her?" Harry snapped.

"In terms of your station, no," Jorah said. "Your character, though…in the short time I have known you, Harry Potter, while your manners leave much to be desired, your protectiveness of Daenerys is genuine, as is the friendship you hold for one another. I don't wish to sever that. But remember, should we return home, there are many who may desire Daenerys' hand in marriage, and will willingly kill you to obtain it. In Westeros, they say that in the game of thrones, you win or die, with no middle ground. And if it becomes known that you are a sorcerer who can change into a dragon…"

"I've had people wanting me dead since I was born," Harry scowled. "And Dany is my friend. There is nothing else to be said. I am her dragon, and nobody else's. If she chooses to be with someone else, then it will be her choice, not some idiot with ambitions for a throne they don't deserve. Anyway, why is the throne made up of swords? Sounds bloody uncomfortable."

The tension was broken by Harry's remark, and both Dany and Jorah laughed, a little uneasily, but genuinely. "I believe it was a lesson by Aegon the Conqueror for his heirs, a lesson they didn't take to heart," Jorah said. "It was meant to be uncomfortable, to be a lesson to his descendants not to sit on the throne carelessly, and thus not to rule carelessly."

"Ouch. Painful lesson," Harry said with a wince.

"The best ones often are…"

* * *

Dany had to admit, Hogwarts was something of a place of wonder. She actually found herself enjoying meeting the rather big man Harry called Hagrid, though if he wasn't part-giant in some way, she would eat her hat…or someone else's. The man was friendly, albeit overly familiar. However, they did have something in common: a love of dragons. Harry had warned Dany not to mention his transformation to him yet, though.

They also found the Beauxbatons delegation. Dumbledore had explained that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a competition between three magical schools of note in this world: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Beauxbatons was from a country called France, and Durmstrang either in Norway or Eastern Europe, which she and Jorah were shown on a map, something that really hit home for them.

This world was so alien to them, with different continents and countries, and with technology (as Harry called it) centuries in advance of their own. Even Hogwarts seemed more…advanced, perhaps, than what she had experienced in Essos. So too was the culture, or cultures. She had even asked Dumbledore about what kingdoms there were. Apparently, while Britain was still nominally a monarchy, the true power was wielded by a democratic parliament, and had been for centuries. Few monarchies existed anymore, even those with reduced power. One of the major powers of the world, the United States of America, was a democracy, while another called China, apparently this world's equivalent of Yi Ti, had something called a communist government.

Such things were disturbing to her, of kings and queens governed by their people, even the smallfolk, than the reverse. The fact that the people she had met were at least recognisably people with recognisable traits helped cushion the blow, though she knew Jorah was feeling a little more disturbed under his façade. She would later learn that this was something called 'culture shock'.

Still, that had a certain liberating element to it, she felt. Here, she had no expectations to live up to. Here, she was not a fugitive princess, just Dany. That thought in particular was both freeing and yet frightening.

But she knew that, if there was an opportunity to head back home, she would take it. Only as long as Harry would come with her, though. He was her friend, her confidante, her dragon. He was worth more to her than any treasure chest filled with gold or gems, or any rare spices, or the Iron Throne itself.

But there was something else of value she felt she needed. Knowledge. Knowledge about Westeros would be nigh-impossible to obtain here, unless Luna Lovegood retained some knowledge herself. Dany had refrained from approaching her yet, partly because she wasn't sure how the girl would react to her suddenly claiming kinship. But there were other things she could learn.

While Dumbledore had stated that she only needed to attend the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, she felt that she needed more education. She knew her numbers and her letters…but perhaps Dumbledore could give her knowledge about other matters she may need to know, such as statecraft. And perhaps this world may have useful advances she could bring back. Medicine, certainly, would be a boon. True, she was wary considering how he treated Harry, but she also needed someone who could know these things.

While there was no guarantee that she could go back home, Dany began making plans for when she would finally do so. Once her Harry was safe from this farce of a tournament, they could try to enact them…

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Dany has learned the truth about her dear old Dad, and about the problems of incest.**

 **Now, before you get all hot under the collar with Dany asking Jorah to drop the formalities, keep in mind, she has been changed somewhat by her friendship with Harry. In settings like this, she doesn't mind dropping the formalities, especially as they're on another world where they don't matter. Dany will become a somewhat more modern girl during her time in the Potterverse, changing her attitudes towards certain things without losing the essential Daenerys Targaryen. She will crusade against slavery and inequity.**

 **Dumbledore will be a mentor figure to her. Given the positions of power he holds, it's understandable that he would know of such things.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Sheploo** **: No, she won't. I've already said that I am not bashing Ginny. But she will ask some very pointed questions of Dany later.**

 **myafroatemydog** **and** **Sean Malloy-1** **: Yes, but in the background. She won't be impressed by him.**

 **LoamyCoffee** **: It's a possibility that I'm considering, with them bringing dragons to Westeros from the Potterverse. But as the story progresses, Dany will begin to have doubts about what she is willing to do to gain the throne. While she is willing to kill, she is not going to be willing yet to go to the lengths of her ancestor Aegon the Conqueror, you know, doing the whole 'Field of Fire' thing. Harry and his friends will give her perspective. She'll want to find other ways to conquer Westeros.**

 **Bisaster** **: Actually, in the most recent completed chapter as of writing this review reply, Chapter 9, she finds it a difficult choice to risk Harry on the battlefield. It may not have been as much if her dragon steed was an animal, but Harry is a person when he's not a dragon, and she's aware of what happened to Rhaenys and Meraxes, that dragons are not invulnerable. Nor is she wholly willing to just burn thousands of men in an army whose only crime towards her was to oppose her. If anything, she will be too empathic for her own good thanks to her link to Harry. It doesn't mean she's a wuss: she'll gladly kill anyone who is an immediate threat to her, and she fully intends to deal with the Baratheons and the Lannisters. But learning of how truly awful warfare is on Earth has given her perspective. Harry won't be subservient to Dany either: they'll be equals, more or less.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Meeting of Targaryens

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **A MEETING OF TARGARYENS**

Magister Illyrio Mopatis was an unhappy man, in the same way that the ocean was wet. His men had failed to find Daenerys Targaryen or the dragon. Somehow, they had escaped his estate, and a search of the city and the surrounding area had proved fruitless. He was already sending messages to the other Free Cities, as well as making enquiries to the Dothraki, but he knew that they would be fruitless. It meant a number of plans had gone down the privy. Varys would be displeased, and Illyrio certainly was.

But if he was angry, it was nothing compared to the sheer incandescent rage that Viserys Targaryen had shown. Illyrio knew that Viserys called this 'waking the dragon', and while it had more in common with the conniption of a spoilt child than any true dragon, Viserys' rage was indeed impressive, though also costly. Even now, the little shit was drinking himself blind on expensive wines, and Illyrio didn't know whether he would drink himself into a stupor or a rage.

Unfortunately, he needed Viserys alive, now that Daenerys had flown the coop, possibly literally, though none of the guards he had on watch saw anyone emerge (though they did mention a loud noise, like a whipcrack magnified). Varys had contingencies if things went awry, and while Viserys couldn't be a good heir to the Iron Throne, Varys could use Viserys as leverage or as an agent provocateur.

To tell the truth, Illyrio actually pitied the girl, and felt that, wherever she went, it was probably a better place than here. There was a very real possibility that she would have been married off to Khal Drogo, who was in the market for a wife, and Drogo's tastes were admittedly exotic. And if she died, it was a mercy, given her brother's attitude, as well as the ruthless nature of the game of thrones.

What was worse was that he was supposed to have a message from the exiled Ser Jorah Mormont by now, who was going to act as his middleman to negotiate with Khal Drogo regarding said marriage. But Ser Jorah was late, and Illyrio couldn't dismiss the possibility that the two events were connected, paranoid though that was.

All of which meant that Illyrio, to use the vulgar phrase, was up Shit Creek without a paddle. He needed to find the girl as soon as possible, or there'd be hell to pay…

* * *

After dinner, Dany, accompanied by Harry and Jorah, went to make her acquaintance of her relative. She had noted, however, that Luna seemed to attract the ire of her fellows in Ravenclaw. She observed how more than a few looked on her with contempt, and that awoke an anger within her. She may be eccentric, according to Ginny, whom she asked about Luna, but it was a harmless eccentricity, speaking of animals of dubious existence. Regardless of the truth of her father's madness, Luna's foibles were better than, say, that of Baelor I, whose singleminded piety her brother had sneered at. In addition, she was a Ravenclaw, a House that, according to Harry, treasured knowledge and a desire for learning, as opposed to the valour of Gryffindor.

Shortly before dinner, Harry had also introduced her to Cedric Diggory, the proper Hogwarts Champion, a handsome boy belonging to Hufflepuff, the House noted for loyalty and tenacity. The two were apparently Quidditch rivals, but Cedric was a rather amiable boy.

In any case, Dany wasn't sure what to expect when she met Luna. Which was just as well. It was certainly an experience.

When they approached Luna, she looked at them with her pale, wide eyes, and smiled. "Hello, cousin. I'm not sure exactly which degree it is. Family trees are so tangled when it comes to families like ours."

As Dany gaped, one of the girls from Ravenclaw passing by sneered, and said, incredulously, "You're related to Looney Lovegood? Poor girl."

Dany shot the girl a glare. "And who are you to judge her?"

"Marietta Edgecombe. And let me give you some advice. You don't want to hang around with her, family or not, or you'll catch her crazy."

"It is my choice to make. Don't presume to make it for me," Dany retorted.

"Merlin, you sound like a Malfoy. I would've thought you had standards, Potter," Edgecombe sneered back, before leaving.

A girl who looked like she was from Yi Ti came over apologetically. "Sorry about Marietta, Harry. She doesn't like Luna. Not many people in Ravenclaw do."

"They have bad cases of Wrackspurts," the girl in question remarked.

"Are you friends with her, Cho?" Harry asked, clearly knowing the girl.

She nodded. "I try to stop her, but…" She shook her head, before turning to Dany. "I'm sorry for Marietta's rudeness."

"Your loyalty is admirable, but it was your friend who was at fault, not you. Warn her that I do not take kindly to those who treat my family and friends with disdain. If it gets out of hand, I will not be happy. What is your name?"

"Cho Chang."

"Very well, Cho Chang. Regardless of your friend's rudeness, it is a pleasure to meet a friend of Harry's."

She smiled, and left with a goodbye. "Actually," Harry confessed quietly, "she's not so much a friend as a girl I had a crush on." As Dany shot a glare at Harry, he quickly added, "I didn't know you were real, Dany!"

Jorah laughed quietly at Harry's plight. "Don't dig yourself deeper, lad."

"Don't worry," Luna said to Dany. "He is committed to you, cousin. I think there is a classroom nearby we can use…"

* * *

Dany managed to get over her annoyance towards Harry by the time they got there. Harry was relieved. After all, hell had no fury like a woman scorned, and he didn't want to awaken the dragon he knew was within Dany, even if it was figurative.

Once they entered the classroom, Luna reached to her eyes, and removed something, revealing the violet eyes of a Targaryen. "What did you do to your eyes?" Dany asked, thinking back to the tales she had heard of the Faceless Men with a thrill of fear. "Was that magic?"

"No," Luna said, holding out her hand, showing plastic shapes on them. "Contact lenses."

"Contact…what?" Dany asked.

"A Muggle invention, albeit refined by magic," Luna said. "Like Harry's glasses, but they put them on the eyes. I wouldn't need them, but my mother was paranoid about someone from Westeros coming here, someone who was an enemy of our family, and I had been tormented as a child for my eyes anyway. My hair could be explained away, but few people on this world, even amongst wizards, have violet eyes. Instead, my mother and I chose the eyes of our adoptive grandfather, Ollivander. You'll have to meet him soon, to get your wand." She smiled warmly at her relative. "Professor Dumbledore told me you came. Daenerys Targaryen. The Stormborn. I am Luna Visenya Targaryen." She then approached Dany, and hugged her.

After a moment, Jorah cleared his throat pointedly. "As touching as it is to see this reunion, Your Graces, is there anything a little more pertinent to speak of?"

"What is more pertinent than a family reunion that won't end in blood and tears?" Luna asked, cocking her head. "It's better to end them with pudding."

Dany couldn't help but snicker at the girl's proclamation. "Pudding?"

"Yes, many good things end with pudding. I hope that when the world ends, it is because it has been turned into pudding," Luna declared. "And I will be ready with my big spoon!"

This caused Dany to erupt into full-blown laughter. After so long without it, she found the times she did laugh to be something to treasure. As her laughter died down, Dany looked at her cousin. "But how would you eat the whole world if it turns to pudding?"

"Oh, I'd probably have to spin it out over a little while," Luna said. Then, her face became solemn. "I saw you and your brother in my dreams, you know. Of what happened in Westeros. There are others of our family back in Westeros."

It took Dany a moment for the implications of that sentence to hit her. _Others_ in _Westeros_. Not just 'other', as the only one she knew of was Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch. "Do you mean bastard children? Maybe some remnant of the Blackfyres?"

"No," Luna said. She closed her eyes. "They said that when a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin to determine whether they are possessed of genius or madness. For me, the coin landed on its edge. I am what could be called a seer, but instead of seeing the future, I see other nows, all overlapping with each other. To see what normally can't be seen…that is my gift and curse. But I also know of the others of our family. I can't see everything everywhere, but I am drawn to our family more often than not." As she opened them, her gaze grew distant, as if seeing into the distance. "I see your brother, drinking and raging against you in a manse in Pentos. I see Maester Aemon, treating the frostbite of one of the Rangers of the Night's Watch. And I see your nephew, trueborn of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, hidden by Ned Stark, claiming him as his bastard."

"I know of whom you speak," Jorah said as Dany tried to process what she was being told. "Jon Snow. Stark came back from Robert's Rebellion with a bastard son in tow. Caused more than a little trouble with Lady Catelyn. But he is truly of Rhaegar and Lyanna's blood?"

"Yes, though he looks more Stark than Targaryen," Luna said. "He looks so sad. He is treated with love by his father, and most of his siblings, but Catelyn, not knowing the truth, treats him coldly." After a moment, she added, "I want to hug him. He's very huggable."

This broke Dany out of her shock more than anything, and she looked up at Luna. "Huggable?" she asked incredulously.

"Huggable." But once more, she became solemn. "But…I see signs of war coming. And worse. winter is coming. A long one, a bad one, maybe even a perpetual one. And with it, the Others, the Night's King and his White Walkers." She shuddered and shivered.

"Others?" Harry asked. "White Walkers?"

"She speaks of myths and fairytales," Jorah said. "Though I can't discount the possibility that they existed long ago. The Others, the White Walkers, they were enemies of the First Men of Westeros and the Children of the Forest. They came with a winter that was long, bitter, and lethal, thousands of years before, long before the rise of Valyria and the invasion of the Andals. It was known as the Long Night, where an entire generation was born, and many never lived to see spring. Only the combined efforts of the First Men and the Children managed to stop them, and it is said that the Wall in the North was created to keep the White Walkers out. They were beings of unnatural cold, capable of raising the dead as Wights to act as their armies, so the stories tell. Few in Westeros, even the North, believe that they existed at all anymore. The Wall is now said to keep the Wildlings, barbarians who live in the cold, dark and lawless lands there, from entering the Seven Kingdoms."

"So…the Others are abominable snowmen," Harry said. "Got it."

"Don't be a fool," Jorah snapped. "If even a fraction of the myths are true, abominable is an understatement."

"Are they true?" Dany asked Luna.

"As true as you and I," Luna said quietly and solemnly. "I can see them but dimly, but they exist. And they stir. But of more concern is another stirring in the dark of this world. Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked. "What do you know of him?"

"Like the Others, not as much as I'd like to, but enough to scare me," Luna said. "What he is doing, anyway. You heard about the riot at the Quidditch World Cup, of how a group of Death Eaters ran amok, and then someone cast the Dark Mark. The one who cast the Dark Mark is the real enemy."

"Why is that?" Dany asked.

"The Death Eaters who still remain free did so by disavowing Voldemort. If he came back, they would be punished as traitors," Luna explained. "Oh, he would let them live as long as they swore loyalty to him again, but not without him punishing them." She turned to face Harry, and smiled. "But you have something they don't, Harry. We Targaryens have the blood of the dragon within us. A long time ago, that was very true. That was not an Animagus form you used, Harry. You awoke the dragon within."

Harry was staring at Luna with confusion, a confusion that Dany shared, especially as they hadn't told Luna this particular piece of information. " _What_ ," he said flatly.

"Not all dragons were beasts. Some of them were able to take on human form, or perhaps they were sorcerers able to take on dragon form, and many Valyrians mated with them. But it is said that, when the Doom came to Valyria, those dragons perished with it. In truth, some had the ability to slip through the interstices of space…and this they did, coming to Earth. Their bloodline became diluted over time, until those dragons forgot anything but being human, but they had an affinity with dragons, and the ability to change merely slept. Some came over to Earth earlier, at different times. The Deathly Hallows, for example, was stolen during the founding of Braavos, during a dispute with the Faceless Men. Death, in the Tale of the Three Brothers, was actually the leader of the Faceless Men."

"The Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

"Your Invisibility Cloak is one of them," Luna said. "My point is, Harry, you had a dragon within. All it needed to be was awoken. 'The power he knows not' indeed…"

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Luna's a Targaryen, and one of the nutty ones…albeit not actually an evil one. And we have some insight into Harry's true nature.**

 **The whole concept of Harry's abilities as a dragon came about when writing how to get this story to work properly. The teleportation thing was needed, as I was having trouble using the mangled Portkey from the end of Year 4, or the Veil from Year 5, and those are admittedly overused MacGuffins anyway. So I decided to take a leaf out of Anne McCaffrey's works, and give Harry at least one trait of the Pern dragons. Am I making him too OP? Well, he hasn't learned how to use it properly yet, and he is far from invincible as a dragon. And, as Season 7 of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **showed, even the Planetos dragons are far from invincible either. Then again, we know this, given the Dance of the Dragons, or even before that, with what happened to Ageon's sister-wife Rhaenys and her dragon Meraxes.**

 **Also, Seer Luna is fun to write. Though I actually prefer it when she sees into the now rather than the future. It's fun and doesn't make her too OP. And she's not omniscient. Though she knows things she normally shouldn't, as the last line showed…**

 **Review-answering time!** **DZ2** **: I dunno whether it's weird, I'm just not sure what exactly you were laughing at.**

 **Nitroexpress** **: In a later chapter, when Harry starts practising his dragon form, it's larger, the body being a little larger than a horse. It'll grow along with him.**

 **Sean Malloy-1** **: Jorah offers to teach Harry in Chapter 9. And nobody would take that bet…though Harry will be pissed. And so will Dany and Jorah.**

 **ExaltedNekoKun** **: **As shown above, she knows about** the threat of the Faceless Men (now that I come to think of it, was George RR Martin inspired by the Facedancers of the Bene Tleilax from the ****_Dune_** **novels?), and Jorah might have enough presence of mind to warn them about the possible power of the Red Priests, now that he knows for sure that magic works.**

 **Sheploo** **: In which book? I haven't found it in the wiki.**

 **LoamyCoffee** **: Oh shit, I hadn't thought of that…**

 **Morbious20** **: The canon Dany may not have had as open a mind, but she did accept fairly quickly that her brother was unsuited to be king. What's more, this Dany has been shaped and influenced by Harry, so there's a degree of scepticism to what people usually hold as 'true' due to his influence. She's willing to hear another perspective, having recognised that her brother was biased, and Mopatis was a kissarse. Jorah, on the other hand, will tell her the truth, albeit telling her that he cannot know the whole truth, having heard about it secondhand.**

 **myafroatemydog** **: Dumbledore won't train Harry directly (to avoid accusations of breaking the rules of the TWT), but he has enough nous in this version of events to get a teacher to get Harry up to snuff to survive, like Remus. I think it's partly because, when Harry disappeared after burning the Dementors, he felt responsible, and it finally gave him a bit of a wakeup call. He knows Harry is heading for a fight against darkness, and instead of guiding him from afar, he is taking the reins a little more, to better effect.**

 **ficreader2011** **: You may think that, but it might actually be a hindrance, a modern morality.**

 **No numbered annotations for this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Statecraft

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **STATECRAFT**

Dumbledore was conflicted. Having learned via a discreetly-cast charm that Harry no longer had the Horcrux within him was most definitely a cause for celebration. He guessed that the transformation into a dragon was what did it to him. It was one of those things that had weighed down heavily on his conscience, trying to find a way to save Harry that wouldn't end in his death. And now, it had been rendered moot. He was truly glad, and he hoped that this good fortune would continue.

But he knew it wouldn't.

Dumbledore, along with many, had feared for Harry's life after his disappearance. Only the instruments told Dumbledore that Harry was alive and relatively well, though not where he was. That was the only consolation he could give the Weasleys and Miss Granger. The Blood Wards at Little Whinging had faded into nothingness, and now, Dumbledore could not restore them, which meant he needed to find Harry new accommodation that was safe. Just as well, considering the reports he had hoped were untrue, of what Petunia had done to her own flesh and blood.

The conflict, though, was with the Targaryen girl, Daenerys. The two had a soul-bond, and what was more, had been communicating via dreams for years. And Dumbledore had hoped that Harry would stay in Magical Britain if he survived the coming conflict with Voldemort, to become the paragon, the ideal that the wizards and witches needed. In other words, Dumbledore's successor, if not in politics, then in ideal. But Daenerys, given her history, had an agenda of her own, to retake her crown, and Harry seemed committed to helping her.

Not that Dumbledore minded in principle. Daenerys certainly seemed like a fine girl, somewhat timid and only just beginning to find the fire within her, but already, she seemed to have a better idea of what being a monarch was like than what they claimed her brother thought. She drew her strength and boldness from Harry.

But if they did go home, would Harry be drawn into another fight that shouldn't have been his? And would the wizards and witches of Magical Britain see this as betrayal?

Which was why he received Daenerys with some trepidation. Harry had gone to classes as usual, but the Targaryen princess and her bodyguard asked to see him. Dumbledore, admittedly, was exhausted from yesterday, after having to deal with Fudge demanding to know what happened with the Goblet of Fire, but he saw her anyway.

The princess entered, and at his bidding, took a seat. Eventually, she said, "Professor Dumbledore, I do not do this lightly, considering what you have done for us both so far. And indeed, I am somewhat troubled at asking you for help in any case."

"Why is that, Lady Daenerys?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bluntly, it is how you have treated Harry, even if it was out of ignorance. His relatives, his guardians, treated him appallingly. For eleven years, he was given a cupboard underneath the stairs in lieu of a bedroom. He worked as their serf, and while I know of many servants who were born into their position back home, Harry has been my friend for years. You continually send him back to these Dursleys time and again despite his protests and what they do to him."

"For his protection," Dumbledore said, "from Voldemort. There were magics placed on that house based on a bond of blood between Harry and his aunt. Voldemort and his followers could not attack him there."

"And yet, he was not protected from his kin," Daenerys said. "I know better than most how blood and kinship will not guarantee good feelings between people. My brother descended into brutality, and treated me with disdain. To your people he is a messiah, and yet he is effectively exiled to a prison."

"Lady Daenerys!" Dumbledore snapped. When her glare was fixed on him, he said, sternly, "I am working to correct that. I have made many mistakes in my lifetime, and I wish to fix that. Due to what happened, Harry does not need to go back there anymore. I am considering where he should go next, but the choice is difficult, in case of reprisals by Voldemort's followers. I am glad that you care for him so much. Harry has few friends, and to have another, especially so loyal, is heartening. But you are a princess, and should you ever reclaim your throne, you will learn that there are times when you are forced to choose between two evils. His godfather was imprisoned, and I had believed, fool that I was, that he was guilty. Professor Lupin has a condition that meant adopting him may have seen his imprisonment, if not execution."

"A werewolf, yes," Daenerys said. "Harry thinks highly of him. But there were no others you could trust?"

"Lady Daenerys…we had been at war. I did not know who I could entrust with Harry's safety, especially once his godmother and her husband were driven into insanity," Dumbledore said. "And with many Death Eaters going free, choosing a house with a lot of magical protection, away from his fame, was what I decided on. It was a difficult decision, Lady Daenerys, and not taken lightly, no matter what you think. Perhaps it was the wrong decision, and had I a viable alternative, I would have taken it. I am not a Machiavellian monster, but a man, one who knows the allure of the darker side of power all too well."

After a moment, the anger drained from Daenerys' eyes, and while still there, she sat back and nodded. "Very well. But it is to Harry that you hold yourself accountable to. In truth, I wanted to be satisfied for myself. I don't know whether you are a good or wise man…but you are a learned one. That is why I have come to you. After I came to this world, I began to realise, I know little of how to rule. Should I be able to go back to my world, I will reclaim my throne. But I do not know how to rule. So I ask you, Professor Dumbledore…what advice can you give me?"

Dumbledore suspected this might be coming for a while. He was surprised, though, at how soon she came to him to do so. Eventually, Dumbledore said, "Advice can be accepted or ignored, Lady Daenerys. And not all advice is good. I am a teacher of Transfiguration and I dabble in alchemy. Statecraft is not an area I believe I am truly qualified to teach in. True, I am a politician, but mostly not by choice. Aside from my position as Headmaster of this school, I have two other prominent positions. The first is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. In Muggle terms, that is close to the Speaker of Parliament, though I do act as a judge in certain trials. I don't know whether there is an equivalent in Westeros."

"Probably the Hand of the King," Ser Jorah said. "Though I'm probably wrong."

"The Hand of the King is, from what I gathered from Aemon, an advisory role, and while I have advised Ministers of Magic, that is not what being the Chief Warlock entails. To be the Chief Warlock is normally one of mediation during debate, ensuring orderly discussion. In theory, anyway. My other position is as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, the equivalent in Muggle terms being Secretary-General of the United Nations. I suppose the best equivalent is an ambassador of sorts, or rather, an overseer of them. While there is power in such roles, the power itself can easily be taken away. These positions were given to me, though, because of my achievements. I am well-known as the vanquisher of Grindlewald. People see me as the second coming of Merlin, when they don't see me as a senile fool."

"This tells me little," Daenerys said. "Save for that you despise much of your own power."

"Indeed. Political power, like that you seek, should not be desirable. Tell me, Daenerys, truthfully…why do you wish to seek the Iron Throne? Is it any reason beyond your birthright? The concept of a monarchy claims that a family line is worthy of the throne by the grace of whatever deities they believe in or by the power of their blood or any number of reasons. And yet, in the history of Earth alone, there are many instances of kings and queens being overthrown due to the cupidity of those desiring the throne. Sometimes, they're overthrown by their people and replaced with another form of government. Sometimes, they're replaced by another king, even if the person refuses to call themselves that in name. Duty, then? To rule the people well? A better reason than most, but are you ready for that duty? Or are you seeking to take back the Iron Throne in revenge for what happened to your family? Or for power? I am not asking this to insult you, I wish to know your truthful answer. To rule is to make a serious commitment."

Daenerys, to her credit, did not reply straight away. Eventually, she said, "I'm not sure. I would say duty, but…my brother always emphasised that it was _our_ right, with the blood of the dragon running through our veins. But then, after a point, he said it was _his_ right. And maybe it is revenge, revenge for what happened to my House. Or maybe it is because I have little other purpose in my life. If I do not strive for the Iron Throne…what have I to live for?"

"Your relationship with Harry," Dumbledore said. "Love is a perfectly good purpose for living, just as it is a good spur to sacrifice one's self to save a loved one, as Harry's mother did. Your love for Harry, and vice versa, would be an excellent reason all on its own. And you are still a child, Lady Daenerys. You are about Harry's age, aren't you? 15? You have many years to find other reasons to live than your throne. I'm not saying this to dissuade you from your desire for the Iron Throne. Rather, I want you to think on your desires, on what you wish to fight for should you decide to go home, and if it's possible."

"If she does return home, many may look askance upon her relationship with Harry," Ser Jorah said. "A princess would be expected to marry someone of noble birth, and…"

"Let me stop you, Ser Jorah," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand. "While they no longer have any estates due to Voldemort destroying and looting them during the war, the Potters have a lineage going back over eight centuries, and have a significant amount of money left in their family vaults at Gringotts. They have links to many Pureblood families of note, including the Blacks and the Peverells, and they are only excluded from certain lists of Pureblooded families because of their surname being also a common Muggle one. By your standards, while he is not quite at the forefront of nobility, he is certainly not as common as you'd think. Not that such things should hold sway."

"Our society disagrees with you, Professor," Ser Jorah said. "Don't get me wrong, I see your point. In the Golden Company, and amongst the Dothraki, I was expected to earn my place through merit and effort, not through my name, especially as I left Westeros in disgrace. But the Seven Kingdoms place great store by nobility and lineage and prestige. And sorcery is not liked on our world either. The Septons denounces it, and it is said that sorcery may have led to the Doom of Valyria. And there's the reputations of the Red Priests of R'hllor and their magic and human sacrifices in fire. If Daenerys exposes her ability to use magic, along with Harry's…it could be enough to trigger an uprising soon after she assumes the throne, or even before she does so."

"Are you suggesting I hide my magic?" Daenerys asked her bodyguard.

"I am just cautioning you. If words gets out, you could be seen as using magic to sway the minds of your enemies, like the Imperius Curse they mentioned." Jorah then looked at Dumbledore. "Though it makes me wonder, why haven't wizards and witches tried to take over this world?"

"The few times our people have tried, it proved disastrous," Dumbledore said solemnly. "I mentioned Grindlewald, who wished to take over the Muggle world and dominate it, nominally for their own good. Voldemort seeks the destruction of Muggles. Wizards and witches are few in number compared to Muggles, and Muggles are better at innovating. Few magicals believe, for example, that men have been to the Moon."

"The Moon?!" Daenerys demanded.

"Yes. A very difficult process, apparently, but a dozen men have walked its surface. Though admittedly, it is little more than a literally airless desert, bathed in deadly light from the sun. The men needed special clothes, spacesuits, to walk on the surface. But they did so. I believe Miss Granger can furnish details. But lately, a more disturbing development was created by Muggles: nuclear weapons. A weapon that can wipe out a city in seconds, and leave the remains poisoned by what the Muggles call radioactive fallout. Like a lingering curse. Provoking Muggles is a dangerous thing, but people like Voldemort don't care, in their arrogance. Technology is a double-edged sword. But even with the horrors of technology, there are wonders. I sometimes watch Muggle films, a form of play that is recorded and played back on a large screen. And there are many books written by Muggles I enjoy. Perhaps I should have you read _The Lord of the Rings_. Or perhaps a book by Terry Pratchett. The Discworld books would certainly have you laugh, and I think you need more laughter in your life, Daenerys Targaryen."

"I will consider that, Professor. May I go for now? I have much to consider."

"Of course. If you wish, I can compile a list of works both magical and mundane that may be of interest to you," Dumbledore said. "The history of our world, from what Aegon spoke to me of, has many parallels with our own, and there may be lessons to learn there. I do suggest, though, that you learn more about magic than Defence Against the Dark Arts. Some Charms and Transfigurations can be useful, as can some potions."

"I do not think I could stand to be in close proximity with that man Snape," Daenerys said. "How Harry tolerates him, I have little idea, and I have even less as to why you trust him."

"Severus has many faults, Lady Daenerys. But I know him enough to trust him in some regards if nothing else. Now, officially, as Headmaster, I am not allowed to help Harry train for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as he is still a student of Hogwarts. But I am able to procure the services of a former teacher. Professor Lupin will be coming here to help Harry, as well as to teach you, Lady Daenerys. You don't mind that he is a werewolf?"

"Given that he seemed like a good man to Harry before he learned of his condition, I will trust Harry's judgement," Daenerys said.

 _But not mine_ , Dumbledore reflected inwardly. A shame, but understandable. Still, she approached him for advice on statecraft. He only hoped that he had helped her think about why she wanted the Iron Throne.

And her protectiveness towards Harry was admirable. A shame that she thought Harry needed protecting from him. A shame that she had a point…

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Dumbledore's been chewed out by Dany, and has given her some food for thought. Dany has waited until now to do so because she had other priorities. But by the same token, she is willing to try and get advice from Dumbledore, as long as he tries to make amends to Harry, or at least shows remorse.**

 **I am also seriously considering another crossover with** ** _Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire_** **, based on one of whitetigerwolf's challenges. It's still very much early days, though, and it may not go anywhere.**

 **Review-answering time! DZ2** **: I never really thought Cho Chang ever deliberately targeted Luna in canon. She's probably guilty of not speaking up when her friends teased Luna, though. I wanted to give Cho a slight added complexity to her character. She's not Luna's friend or enemy.**

 **Reikson** **: Hey, keep in mind that it was Luna's mother who gave her the middle name. It's not her fault she couldn't foretell her daughter being more like Rhaenys.**

 **Leicontis** **: You have a point. I don't know how advanced agriculture is in Westeros though. They may have already adopted crop rotation. Actually, in** ** _Overlord_** **, crop rotation was one of Princess Renner's suggestions, though it got shot down by the nobles. And I wasn't really aware of that perspective of warfare in the past. TBH, much of my own perspective has been coloured by post-World War I warfare, and the rejection of the attitude of** ** _Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_** **(and if you don't know what that means, look it up). Maybe Dany could use psychological warfare more than anything, using Harry mostly to scare troops into submission and surrender. That actually helps clear up a dilemma I had about what Dany and Harry would do once they got back to Westeros. Chapter 9 has Harry and Dany coming to epiphanies about what returning to Westeros may entail. They're not going to be pacifists by any means, but they'd rather not kill en masse if they can help it.**

 **ClericalError** **: True. I think getting rid of slavers is one of the few things both Dany and Harry would be willing to kill a lot of people for, though. But yes, they do have different values, but given how much Dany pretty much had it beaten into her that her brother would take the throne, I think she's willing to relearn some things.**

 **jgkitarel** **: True, but as mentioned above with Leicontis, there may be alternatives. Maybe they can be more at ease by pretending to be a potentially iron fisted ruler if things go wrong, but that is mostly a bluff. Mostly, though. Let's put it this way: if Tywin Lannister was stupid enough to have his army ravage the countryside that Dany and Harry protect, they will basically annihilate said army. Ditto the Ironborn.**

 **comodo50** **: He is neither. He may have a little Valyrian in him, but he is not related to Dany.**

 **Guest** **: Actually, the Peverells are not from Westeros. I really hadn't thought of that, but the Peverells did encounter one of these were-dragons. So Voldemort doesn't have any dragon form. Luckily.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	9. Chapter 8: Perspectives

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **PERSPECTIVES**

It had been an interesting couple of weeks for Dany. She had been taken to Diagon Alley in London, the capital of Britain, to get clothes and a wand. She met Luna's adoptive grandfather, who seemed rather strange, perhaps somewhat creepy, but she eventually got a wand. It had a core of dragon heartstring, which seemed apt, and the wood was chestnut, meant for those who tame great beasts, apparently, as well as natural fliers(1).

She had also met Remus Lupin for the first time, and found herself reassured by him. For all that he became a monstrous wolf during the Full Moon, the man seemed rather diffident and self-effacing, haunted by his condition. To Harry's delight, and to her own, Lupin brought along a magnificent white owl called Hedwig, Harry's messenger bird. More magnificent than a raven, Dany thought. Hedwig seemed to judge her for a time, before accepting her.

With Jorah in tow, Lupin had taken them out to various parts of Britain in between lessons on magic, especially London. The world was filled with wonders and horrors both. The air of London wasn't clean, and it was more crowded than many places Dany had been to. And those horseless carriages, cars and trucks and buses, were loud and smelly in a way she wasn't used to. But the buildings clawing at the sky, made of glass, steel, and stone (well, concrete, according to Lupin) had been an eye-opening experience. The weekend after their arrival, Harry and Hermione came along with them too on one Sunday to the Tower of London.

Learning of the man who built the original White Tower, William the Conqueror, Dany thought that the man, in some regards, resembled her ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror. Certainly, the White Tower was built as a symbol of authority much like King's Landing had been. In a perverse manner, Dany was actually a little more impressed by William's feat: Britain was not as large as Westeros, true, but William didn't need dragons to bring Britain to heel.

They also went to the British Museum, and Dany found herself astonished at the artifacts, some seeming like things she saw back home. A shame it was all kept behind glass, but with all these people, gurning without due gravitas at such priceless things…not all the priceless things were, she realised, gold and jewels. These were pieces of history.

"We don't have a place like this back home," Dany remarked as they got ready to take the Floo back from the museum. The British Museum had a small magical section kept away from the general public, which was how they got in, and how they were getting out. "Where history can be seen by the people. Maybe the Citadel at Oldtown has something similar, but I don't know for certain. Then again, if a museum did exist back home, it'd be for nobles only, not smallfolk. Education is not for those of lower status."

Hermione scowled. Not at Dany: she knew the bushy-haired girl (whose parents were apparently physicians dealing with matters of the teeth) understood that Dany didn't hold anyone who educated themselves in contempt, regardless of station. Rather, it was the society of Westeros and Essos. "They didn't want people getting smarter than they had to," Hermione said.

"I doubt that was a conscious decision, Miss Granger," Jorah said. "But the attitude towards the smallfolk…well, let's just say that Aegon V was the exception rather than the rule, and the nobles hated him for it, curtailing their freedoms in favour of their lessers. Many of his decrees were promptly repealed after the Tragedy at Summerhall. Generally, the place for such old glories is usually in the castle of the lord who achieved them, or in tomes of history. For the smallfolk, there are the songs."

Harry grimaced. "Like _The Rains of Castamere_? You told us what Tywin Lannister did to those people. I mean, I get they were being overly ambitious, and Tytos Lannister was weak, but still…drowned alive in those underground halls?"

"Tywin Lannister is a ruthless man, one who despised how his father was seen as weak. Should you come back to Westeros, he and his family will be our most dangerous foes," Jorah said. "And from our studies, this world is no less bloody or ruthless."

Dany nodded, thinking back to the horrors of this century alone. The Communist Revolution in Russia, as well as similar bloody revolutions; the two World Wars, the second bringing the horrors of the Holocaust, murdering people because those vicious fools called Nazis claimed those of Jewish blood and other races to be inferior; the wars in Korea, Vietnam, Afghanistan, and the Gulf; civil wars in many other countries. Millions dead from such horrors and more.

But there were also wonders. This century saw man land on the Moon, as Dumbledore said, and they had sent machines to other worlds close to Earth. There was the rise of electronics, with both Dany and Jorah staring in awe when they first saw a television, and a computer. Organs could be taken from the living and the freshly-dead to give new health to recipients, and blood could be taken safely from the living, and given to those who had lost blood. There were medicines that could cure certain plagues.

Admittedly, much of this, Dany had read out of the books Hermione got, apparently from her parents, as the Muggle Studies book was, as Hermione explained, out of date by a number of decades. But she appreciated the scholarly girl's troubles on her behalf. Hermione seemed to appreciate teaching someone. Better than some of the teachers Dany had, who did so grudgingly.

"Incidentally, Harry," Lupin said, "the Weighing of the Wands will be soon. Ollivander will be coming to make sure the Champions' wands will be in good repair. From what I've heard, it's also something of a media event, so someone from _The Daily Prophet_ might be there."

Ah, yes. Another aspect of this world Dany wasn't used to yet. Newspapers and other news media. "Joy," Harry said sarcastically.

"Incidentally, did you finish the registration of your Animagus form?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had been insistent on that, if only to avoid Harry getting into strife on this world, incurring a fine. Harry sighed, "Yes, and apparently Gringotts was able to grease a few palms so that nobody knows what it is unless they look at the file. Probably the one time I'm actually grateful for corruption within the Ministry. Though it'll probably be a moot point by the time the First Task comes around. I've got the feeling I'll need to use it…"

* * *

Having seen what she had, and having read what she had, Dany found her mind returning to Dumbledore's question: why did she desire the Iron Throne? She had spoken truthfully when she answered him before. Part of it was she genuinely believed it was her birthright and her duty to take the Iron Throne and rule: what Viserys had instilled in her put that into her psyche indelibly. Part of it was a desire for vengeance against those who had destroyed her family. Certainly a reckoning was overdue for Robert Baratheon and his Lannister backers. The Starks, though…for now, Dany was withholding judgement, considering that her nephew was currently living with them, and Jorah had confirmed that Ned Stark had only wanted Aerys and Rhaegar dead.

So, given Harry being forced to participate in this farce, she decided that she would take the time to learn and prepare. One thing she did know, however, was that she would not return without him. If he opted to stay in this world, then, albeit reluctantly, so would she.

Still, she chafed a little at being asked by Dumbledore to be a messenger to bring Harry to the Weighing of the Wands. Or at having to face that odious little man Snape again. With Jorah by her side, she rapped on the door, before opening it, and meeting the pitiless dark eyes of Snape with her own. "Yes?" he asked curtly.

Dany met his eyes with her own. "Professor Snape, Harry Potter is required at the Weighing of the Wands. Ludo Bagman requires them there now. I am told he will be there for some time."

Snape scowled, or at least his habitual scowl deepened. "Very well," he bit out. "Potter, get your things, and go with Targe."

As Harry did so, Dany looked around the room, at the Slytherins wearing badges. She had seen them before. Normally, they read 'Support Cedric Diggory: The True Hogwarts Champion', but they were charmed to blink 'POTTER STINKS' when the user wanted. Like Draco Malfoy and his cronies were now. The smirk on the little shit's face was wiped off when she met his gaze.

Draco had approached her not so long ago, claiming to show her a better class of wizard than Harry. Dany had retorted that, for a boy with the name of a dragon, he was acting as no dragon should. She had channelled everything she could of her brother's fury, when it waxed cold rather than hot, and the fool backed down.

Dany's eyes met those of Snape's once more. Dumbledore may trust him, but Dany did not. Then, once Harry was ready, she left with him in tow. She frowned when she realised something. "I did not see Hermione there," she said.

"Malfoy hit her with a curse," Harry scowled. "Caused her teeth to grow. And when Ron and I pointed it out, Snape just said he saw no difference. She's in the Hospital Wing."

Dany nodded. She had been there a few times after her original checkup, speaking to Madam Pomfrey on healing spells and the like. "But is she well?"

"She was pretty upset," Harry said. "But she should be fine."

"I still cannot fathom why Professor Dumbledore would keep such a man on as a teacher," Dany said as they made their way through the corridors, Dany making a mental note to see Hermione later. Of Harry's friends, she was already closest to the scholarly girl. She had also inadvertently been responsible for bringing Luna into their circle. As Ginny was already friends with Luna, the eccentric Targaryen girl was a bridge between Ginny and Dany, smoothing over their earlier, albeit slight animosity. Dany found Luna entertaining: she had the feeling that her fellow Targaryen frequently spoke nonsense to provoke people.

"The man must owe him a debt," Jorah said. "From my own speaking to other members of staff, Professor Snape is indeed a brilliant man when it comes to potions. But he also was a Death Eater, albeit one who spied for Dumbledore and the Ministry. Given that Dumbledore helped him stay out of Azkaban, the man must owe Dumbledore a debt. I find it astonishing that Snape has honoured it. He looks like the sort to despise a debt."

Harry scowled at the thought of Snape being a Death Eater. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and make sure Snape can be trusted. By the way, Jorah, I heard you mention something earlier, about how Filch looked like someone you knew(2)."

"Know of," Jorah said. "I only had the dubious pleasure of meeting Lord Walder Frey once, thankfully. A grubby, opportunistic little lord of the Riverlands with a ridiculously large family, thanks to his lust. He makes Robert Baratheon look celibate by comparison. None like him, not even members of his own family, but they are a rich family from tolls exacted from travellers on the bridge fortress he presides over, the Twins, and there are times when he tries to exert influence by refusing passage across the Twins until he gains some advantage. Filch may be a rather bitter and vicious old man, but he is nowhere near as repulsive as Lord Frey."

"Wow," Harry said. "That's actually a scary thought. Someone who looks like Filch, but is worse."

* * *

In Westeros, and in Hogwarts, two men, who looked alike and, superficially, acted similar, sneezed. Filch grumbled about getting a cold and pulled out a grubby handkerchief to blow his nose on. Walder Frey merely wondered which one of his poisonous little brood was talking about him behind his back.

* * *

The Weighing of the Wands turned out to be rather trying. Harry was grateful for Jorah giving this Rita Skeeter woman a glare before she could drag him into a cupboard. Dany gave the journalist her cover story, of how she met Harry. Still, Harry found himself wary of the blonde journalist.

Afterwards, they were heading down to dinner, with Cedric and Fleur close by. "So, Miss Targe," Cedric said. "You're close to Harry?"

Dany nodded. "During our time in captivity, we grew close. I had met him a few times before, albeit briefly."

Fleur, who had been somewhat haughty before, had her features soften. "Miss Targe," she said with her French accent. "Are you part-Veela?"

"No, but I know I can be mistaken as such. My hair and eyes are the characteristics of my family. I'm sure they were a factor in my abduction, Miss Delacour."

"I see. Then perhaps your boyfriend being entered into this is a blessing and a curse both," the French girl said.

"Even so, as far as I'm concerned, Cedric's the true Champion for Hogwarts," Harry said. "I'm just staying in this to keep my magic, not for the prize."

Cedric and Fleur looked at him with appraising eyes, particularly the French witch. "I didn't think you'd entered, Harry," Cedric said. "Most don't think you did."

"I know, but I still feel like I'm stealing your thunder. And if that woman Skeeter writes an article, I'll bet it's about me and Dany."

"Yes, Rita Skeeter is…I think the Muggles would call her a muckraker," Cedric said. "And given your girlfriend…well, she's probably going to write something that's going to demean Dany."

"She can try," Dany said.

In hindsight, that was probably the wrong thing for Dany to say, Harry would later reflect. After all, it seemed to be daring the universe…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **The original chapter title was a GRR Martin tribute called** ** _A Weighing of Wands_** **, but sadly, I ran out of space for the Weighing of the Wands, and it's a pretty boring scene anyway. However, I wanted to show Dany and Jorah acclimatising to the world. Dany has already had some perspective on it, albeit only a little, thanks to her talks with Harry, while Jorah, being well-travelled thanks to his exile, takes it in his stride after the initial shock.**

 **Review-answering time!** **jgkitarel** **: I'm not sure I can see Dumbledore giving Dany anything by Machiavelli.** ** _The Art of War_** **may be another matter, though, but Jorah could also counsel her on such matters.**

 **Leicontis** **: I wasn't consciously channelling** ** _Wild Wolf_** **, though I did recently read it all the way through, a task and a half (given the length of the chapters Vimesenthusiast pumps out). I was probably more consciously (though not actually consciously) channelling Sage1988's** ** _Hadrian Lannister Lion of the Rock_** **. I'd like to think that, because of her relationship with Harry, that is partly why Dany thinks of medicine as a priority. Unlike her brother, who thinks people should kowtow to him because of his Targaryen ancestry, Dany already realises that she needs to sweeten the deal. And now that she has been told about her father's atrocities by Jorah, she thinks bringing advances to the people of Westeros may help smooth the way to her throne a little.**

 **comodo50** **: They're not bringing back guns, or at least modern guns. In the next chapter, Jorah points out a very good reason (apart from the whole mechanised killing thing): he has learned that many modern guns are made from precision-made parts that would be hard to replicate back in Westeros unless they brought the same manufacturing equipment back with them. Cannons may be an idea, along with gunpowder, though.**

 **1\. I looked up the wandlore for 'making' Dany's wand. The core was a no-brainer, given the Targaryens' affiliation with dragons, but the wood took a bit of thought. I eventually decided on chestnut because, again, affinity with dragons and flying. Vine seemed interesting, but Hermione had a vine and dragon heartstring core.**

 **2\. Both Filch and Frey were played by David Bradley, who also played the distinctively unheroic Rogue Riderhood in the adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel** ** _Our Mutual Friend_** **(Timothy 'Pettigrew' Spall plays the shifty but ultimately decent taxidermist Mr Venus and Pam 'Aunt Marge' Ferris plays Mrs Boffin), as well as the more heroic Cohen the Barbarian in the adaptation of** ** _The Colour of Magic_** **(starring James 'Jeor Mormont' Cosmo as Galder Weatherwax), William Hartnell in the docudrama** ** _An Adventure in Space and Time_** **(written by Mark Gatiss, who plays Tycho Nestoris in** ** _Game of Thrones_** **), and, as a result of that, the First Doctor in the recent** ** _Doctor Who_** **story** ** _Twice Upon a Time_** **.**


	10. Chapter 9: Values

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **VALUES**

If there was one thing Daenerys Targaryen was spectacularly unsuited for, it was girl talk. So being caught with Ginny, Luna and Hermione was a bit odd for her, though she supposed it was better than dealing with some of the more vapid girls she had encountered in the Gryffindor dorms, like Lavender Brown. It was still something that caused her to have, as Hermione put it, a 'deer in the headlights' look.

Still, Ginny, having heard something from Luna, frowned, changing the subject from boys they liked and the latest gossip to something darker. "So, the Iron Throne's made up of hundreds of swords, all melted together by dragonfire? Wouldn't it be uncomfortable?"

"Actually," Hermione said, "the book I got claims that this was Aegon the Conqueror's lesson to his heirs, to not to sit on the throne carelessly, and thus to rule with care."

"It didn't stick," Luna said blithely. "Mummy showed me a sketch she made of the Iron Throne. It looks impressive, but uncomfortable. I'd suggest getting a good cushion first before you think of taking the Iron Throne back from the Baratheons."

Dany sighed quietly. "I think a cushion is the least of my concerns, Luna."

"Of course it is," Ginny said. "I may not be a princess or a noble…but I'm pretty sure you'd need an army to take back a throne."

"Magister Mopatis, when he first received us, claimed that many of the common people wished for our return," Dany said. "I asked Ser Jorah about this, and he said that the common people wish for rain for their crops, and peace. But he did say that there are those loyal to my House. But you are right, Ginny. The truth is, I don't know how I would start getting back the Iron Throne. I could start with Harry, true, as a dragon is worth many men, but…Harry is a friend, and I do not wish for him to get hurt for my own gain. And dragons are far from invincible. Meraxes, the mount of Aegon the Conqueror's sister-wife Rhaenys, was felled by a bolt from a Dornish Scorpion."

"A scorpion? They must've been as big as an Acromantula!" Ginny hissed in horror.

"She means a type of ballistae, like a large crossbow," Hermione explained, before she returned her gaze to Dany. "And I'm glad you're worried about hurting Harry."

"Harry was my first friend, and for most of my life, my only friend," Dany said. "To throw that away in exchange for a throne…better not to do so. But how else can I do so? Do I recruit sellswords, what you would call mercenaries? If so, where do I find the coin? Or do I marry myself off to someone for an army, like my brother may have intended? I already know that British society has a different perspective on marrying age, but I know of girls who have been married off the moment they start bleeding."

"It sometimes happens in Magical Britain," Ginny said quietly. "It's not often spoken of, and it's been rare for decades, but there are betrothal contracts at times when girls our age are married to men twice or three times our age."

"And it used to happen centuries ago," Hermione said. "But Dany, you don't have to marry for political power. In fact, why do you want to go back?"

"I'm not sure I know. Reclaiming the Iron Throne has been all that mattered to my brother, and it left an indelible mark on me, Hermione," Dany said. "It may not be the all-consuming obsession that it was with my brother, so great it devoured his love for me, but I still share it. A dream I shared with him, perhaps. But Dumbledore asked me why I wanted the Iron Throne. I'm still not sure. Duty? Birthright? Revenge for my House? Or maybe it's just a desire to go home. Is there a good reason?"

"Perhaps there isn't one," Luna said. "Duty is probably the best reason, to be a stewardess of the people, only without the cute uniform they have for airlines. But if you have the chance between duty and your personal happiness, what would you take?"

"What sort of question is that?" Ginny asked.

"Even if it was duty…would the people accept me?" Dany said. "They'd remember my father's cruelty, and of how my brother plunged Westeros into war with his abduction of Lyanna Stark. Even the Usurper's drunkenness and debauchery must seem desirable by comparison. How many bodies would I leave on the path to the Iron Throne?"

After a moment, Ginny said, "Let's change the subject…"

* * *

Jorah was staring at Harry after he related his own tale, elsewhere in the Great Hall. "You said that you killed a Basilisk, a massive snake that can kill on eye contact, with a sword?"

"Yeah. It was pretty stupid in hindsight, given how I got the fang in my arm," Harry said. He had gotten to talking to Jorah about their respective pasts. While he wasn't happy about Jorah selling off people to slavers, poachers or not, he found himself mollified a little when Jorah revealed the reason: his rather expensive wife Lynesse Hightower, who, after they fled to Essos, ended up leaving him for a merchant-lord that she became a concubine of.

"I'll say. While thirteen is young to wield a sword, it's not uncommon, especially in the North," Jorah said. "But to wield it against such a monster…you were lucky. Still, I can't fault your valour. Lord Stark would certainly like you, and so would Robert Baratheon, though for somewhat different reasons."

"Why is that?"

"If there's one thing Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon share, it's a love of valour and bravery," Jorah said. "Stark would praise you for your desire to help Ginny, no matter what, and Robert…well, he'd praise you for your balls in slaying the beast. Still, while you are a wizard, I think you should learn to use a sword."

"Why?"

"Whether Daenerys decides to stay here with you, or you return with her to Westeros, I do not know," Jorah said. "I've been reading with her about the weapons of this world. We've discussed this, and we've decided that we can't bring anything back that we can't replace ourselves. Most guns, for example, require small parts that Westeros is not yet ready to create. We don't even know about gunpowder, and I worry that if we bring such things there, we will cause even greater bloodshed than before." The older man shuddered. "The things I read about the two World Wars, of killing becoming so clinical and…mechanized, I think the term is. In any case, you have your magic, and your dragon form. But using a sword means you also have another means of protecting Daenerys. If I knew enough about Braavosi Water-Dancing, I would teach that to the pair of you."

"Water-Dancing?"

"It's a form of swordplay that relies more on agility and evasion. Not that the knights back home wouldn't move, but…then again, there is the Dothraki style of fighting. I would have to modify it so it uses a sword instead of their _arakhs_. That's a kind of sickle-sword they use for horseback combat. Very lethal, very deadly. But on foot, they use them equally well, and because they don't wear armour, they learn to be agile. They find the concept of armour amusing, thinking it slows them down."

"They sound charming," Harry remarked.

"To those who gain their respect like I did, they are honourable and loyal. However, it is not easy to gain that respect. And they love nothing more than to rape, pillage and burn all in their path. Khal Drogo may be one of the better horselords, but he would think nothing of despoiling a village and carting off their inhabitants. And before you ask how I could live with being with them…you may have had a hard life compared to some, but you haven't had as hard a life as many others. You'd be surprised at what some people would live with. Think of the Kingsguard, being forced to watch as Aerys tortured and killed people, often by burning them alive. The world seems so simple when you're young."

Harry just shot Jorah a glare. "Maybe…but if we go back to your world, we're not looking for their help."

"And what, get sellswords? Or get armies loyal to the Targaryen cause in Westeros? Harry, the Dothraki may pillage, rape, and kill…but they don't dress it up in the surcoat of chivalry. So-called knights are rarely as honourable as the tales claim. The Mountain is a prime example. He is little more than a brute and a beast. He may be the worst, but there are many who think little of emulating the Dothraki and claiming to be civilised. And that's what you should remember, Harry. If you go back to our world with Daenerys, you will see blood and mud and men shitting themselves as they die. If you act as her dragon, her mount, you will be roasting them alive. Can you stand to do that? Perhaps re-enacting the Field of Fire? Killing hundreds, thousands of men with flames?"

Harry was struck by the enormity of the question. He was in fact struck dumb for a time, until he finally realised he knew the answer. "I'd kill for her. I'd kill those who threaten her life. But…that many people?"

Jorah put a hand on the wizard's shoulder. "Aye. Not a very good thought, is it? Life is considered cheap, but I at least try to look a man in the eye before I kill them. You're young, Harry, old enough to have taken a life back home, true, but still…young. So is Daenerys. She doesn't understand what taking a life means…and if she ever thought of the reality of what she may have to do to win back her throne…"

Harry nodded. It was one thing to consider the deaths of those who had wronged her. Of Robert Baratheon for killing her brother Rhaegar, of Jaime Lannister for stabbing Aerys literally in the back (though Harry thought Jaime should've been given a medal), of Tywin Lannister and his pet brute Gregor Clegane, for the demise of Elia Martell and her children.

But what of men whose only crime was to be on the losing side? What of the masses of soldiers who came to fight for their homes…only to be immolated?

"Harry…I don't doubt your valour," Jorah said gently. "But I also want you to realise that, if you do go back with her…you may end up killing many people. Even if she decides to forsake her claim, how many people in Westeros would want to see her dead? Too many."

"So we stay here," Harry said. "Britain shouldn't be too bad once Voldemort's dealt with."

"Maybe…but do you think Daenerys will be truly content here?" Jorah asked quietly.

A good question. And Harry was certain he already knew the answer…

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, later that night, Harry and Dany sat together in front of the fire. They spoke of what they had discussed, and Dany felt perturbed. "I knew that it would mean war to gain back the Iron Throne," she said quietly. "But I never thought of it like that. Of those serving under their lords to be human…not just enemies."

"You come from a world where life is cheap," Harry said. "Dany…I'm not sure I could burn those people like Balerion did at the Field of Fire. I'll gladly kill anyone who directly threatens your life, but…"

Dany nodded. His words hurt her to a degree. She guessed it was her pride as a Targaryen, and as a Valyrian dragon-rider, one who'd expect absolute obedience, especially from her dragons. But at the same time, she understood. She had seen suffering as she and her brother lived sometimes in squalor. She had even seen someone dear to her die in front of her eyes: Ser Willem Darry. Probably the closest thing she had to a father.

And there was one very important factor: Harry was her _friend_ , not her serf. He had given her comfort and reassurance when nobody else would. True, she had thought him imaginary and vice versa, but the comfort was real. And he said he would kill to protect her. That was worth more than any vows on honour.

"Harry," she said. "Let us think of that later. The more pressing concern is to have you ready for the First Task. As my friend and partner, it behoves me to assure your continued wellbeing. The tuition with Professor Lupin and Hermione helps, but I think we need to work on your trump card." She fixed him with her violet gaze, and said, "We need you to work on your dragon form. We have a little over a week to get you ready. Let us hope that is enough time…"

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Okay, that was probably more talking than I intended for the chapter, but I wanted to get some things out of the way. This chapter was meant to be a reality check for Dany and Harry. Both are young people, and don't realise the true horror of war. Dany probably accepted, in an abstract way, that getting the Iron Throne back would mean the deaths of many people. But thinking of the reality, she is not sure what this means. Plus, to her, Harry is a friend, not a weapon or a beast of burden. While she views the dragons as children in canon, Harry is a friend, and a possible lover. Well, certainly a lover, given the pairing tags.**

 **Review-answering time!** **DZ2** **: I know, right? While I enjoyed his turns as Rogue Riderhood and Walder Frey (admittedly, I haven't watched past the second season of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **yet), not to mention Cohen the Barbarian, it was his portrayal of William Hartnell in** ** _An Adventure in Space and Time_** **that really touched me. He certainly had the mannerisms down.**

 **Sean Malloy-1** **: Whatever happens between them, it'll end up with them waking up the next morning in bed with a number of beautiful women, and the Westeros equivalent of a traffic cone. And a massive hangover.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	11. Chapter 10: Of Dragons

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **OF DRAGONS**

Varys, the Master of Whispers of Westeros (effectively a spymaster), was rather irritated, though he mostly kept it hidden beneath his habitual unctuous charm. Though as he met with Maester Illyrio Mopatis in the vaults deep beneath the Red Keep, near the silently-roaring skulls of long-dead dragons, his mask was slipping. "So, am I to understand that you have not found Daenerys yet?"

"Not for want of trying," Mopatis said with a scowl. "Daenerys and that dragon have disappeared. And I find it suspicious that Ser Jorah Mormont disappeared on the same day when he was supposed to meet with me as a messenger for Khal Drogo. I know such assurances mean little, but I have left virtually no stone unturned, and have sent messages to the other Free Cities, so I am making every effort to find her. What worries me is virtually no trace of her can be found, and I was sure that some would be."

Varys scowled. He knew Mopatis was doing the best he could: the man was greedy and hedonistic, but he was no fool. He knew what the stakes were. "I have had to notify the King. He is torn between rejoicing at a disappearance that could mean her death, and raging that she has possibly gone into hiding."

Mopatis chuckled. "I'm sure he is. And speaking of raging would-be kings, Viserys is proving to be a trial. Especially with his sister gone. If he ever ascended the throne, he would be the second advent of his father the Mad King. As it is, I've had to ply him with wine and women. And as for the girl…she may have been either forged into the ruler you desire, or she would break."

"That was always a risk," Varys said. "You have nothing else?"

"Well, yes, actually. In my desperation to find her, I consulted a few of the local seers. The ones I am sure are more genuine than the usual deceivers. And they all, oddly enough, agreed on something. I'm not sure whether to give it any credit, but…"

Varys raised an eyebrow. The rotund eunuch had a distrust of magic, partly due to the incident that robbed him of his genitals, removed from him and burned by a sorcerer. But if Mopatis thought it relevant, well, Varys was admittedly clutching at straws, trying to rearrange plans years in the making, so he would listen. "And what did they agree on?"

"They claimed that the princess, the knight, and the dragon are beyond our reach for now, in another world. They claimed that the dragon I had caught was a mage from that world. And that magic has awoken within the princess, and that the three would return, with others, to claim the throne of swords. While I found their utterances preposterous, the fact that they agreed on these things, three separate seers who I make sure do not communicate with each other…"

Varys nodded. While it would not do to place too much stock in such utterances, their agreement on these claims did point to something. Perhaps there was a sliver of hope after all.

But Varys didn't stay where he was by betting on utterances by half-baked seers, unlike a certain Bard Prince. That little debacle involving Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark thanks to that prophecy caused more than a little trouble. There was too much going on at this time. Leaving aside the problem of Viserys, who was a big problem, there was also Jon Arryn's increasing obsession with Robert's children, trueborn and bastards both. Not to mention Robert's pissing money down the drain, and the Lannisters and Baelish taking advantage of it, the Tyrells courting Renly, Stannis' increasing disgruntlement with his brother, the mental instability of Joffrey and Varys' own suspicions of his parentage…oh, it was a long list of problems. And there were the very first indications that a long summer may be ending, and winter, as the Starks said so wearily often, was coming.

Varys' first duty was to the realm, not to any one king or queen. War was coming, and the only question was how bloody it was…and whether there was the right person on the Iron Throne afterwards…

* * *

Changing back into a dragon was surprisingly easy. It was like donning or removing clothing. Of course, they decided to do it away from prying eyes. Harry considered doing it near Hagrid's hut, but he wanted his dragon form kept as secret as possible, and Hagrid, for all his loyalty and good nature, couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Ron were the only students present. Of the adults, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were present, along with Jorah. The reason for Dumbledore and McGonagall being present was that both Dumbledore and McGonagall were experts in Transfiguration, and were curious about how it would go.

McGonagall, the moment Harry finished his transformation, began casting spells, and looked astonished. "The Animagus detection spell comes back…inconclusive. It seems you were correct, Miss Lovegood, in that this is not an Animagus transformation, not a conventional one, anyway. It has many characteristics of one, though: clothes are transformed along with the rest of the body, for example. And yet…"

" ** _I can talk…is that right?_** " Harry growled. His dragon form was a little large than before, maybe a little bigger than a horse without the wingspan. It was possible that Dany could ride him.

McGonagall nodded. "Amongst other things. Animagus transformations are supposed to be impossible with magical creatures like dragons. And you are correct, Mr Potter. It's unheard of an Animagus to speak, save to other animals of the same type. Then again, it does happen in certain legends and fairytales."

"That being said, Harry's body doesn't quite correspond to most known dragon breeds, here, at least," Hermione said. "I'd say he is closest to a Hungarian Horntail, only he lacks the spiked tail."

"Still wicked, Harry," Ron said, looking Harry's form with awe, and a little envy. "If You Know Who ever came for you, just roast him with dragonfire."

Dany nodded, musing, "My ancestors taught their dragons to respond to High Valyrian commands. Luna, would you say that might be instinctive to all dragons who were involved with the Valyrians?"

"Like genetic memory? Nice theory, but I doubt it," Luna said.

Dany then turned to Harry, and said, " _Dracarys._ "

After a moment, Harry tilted his head. " ** _And what does that mean?_** "

"In High Valyrian, it means 'I want a roast dinner right now with all the trimmings'," Luna said blithely.

"…It actually means 'dragonfire'," Dany said.

"Same difference."

" ** _I can understand English or Westerosi Common perfectly well as this form_** ," Harry said peevishly, his pauses from his speech when they first met mostly absent. He frowned, and then pointed at a nearby boulder with the taloned toe of one of his front feet. " ** _Stupefy._** "

A massive jet of red energy smashed into the boulder, digging a small but noticeable crater, causing everyone present, even Harry and Luna, to stare in shock, their eyes comically wide, along with their mouths. "So…" Lupin said eventually. "You can use magic in this form too."

" ** _I didn't even know that'd work!_** " Harry protested. " ** _And that wouldn't stun someone, it'd kill them!_** "

"Indeed," McGonagall said, her lips thinning. "I'd suggest avoiding using any offensive spells unless you managed to learn to control your magical output."

"It's quite fascinating, though," Dumbledore remarked. "A sentient dragon, capable of using magic spells. Newt would certainly want to meet you."

"Newt?" Jorah asked.

"Newt Scamander, one of my former students and a very good friend of mine," Dumbledore said. "Harry shares Newt's adventurous spirit."

"He's also one of the leading magizoologists in Britain," Hermione said. "Professor, he won't…vivisect him, will he?"

"My word, no! It's considered bad form to vivisect a student of Hogwarts, and that's the least of the reasons he wouldn't," Dumbledore said. "I think you have been watching too many science fiction movies, Miss Granger."

"And Area 51 is where MACUSA does its research on magical creatures, anyway," Luna said blithely. "Aliens are handled in Los Angeles. They love to visit Disneyland and Hollywood."

Silence fell, in much the same way as bricks did, heavy and without any grace whatsoever. Jorah eventually said, "I believe I am missing context in this conversation."

"As am I," Dany said. "Aliens? Area 51?"

"Oh! I know what we're doing over Christmas!" Luna said. " _Doctor Who_ marathon! Daddy has a VCR, and a bunch of VHS tapes!"

"Luna, Daenerys has already had a bit of culture shock already," Hermione said quietly. "I think _Doctor Who_ might be a bit much. And since when did _Doctor Who_ have an episode set at Area 51(1)?"

"Besides," Dumbledore said smoothly, "at Christmas is the Yule Ball. All Champions are expected to attend. And while technically Lady Daenerys is not expected to attend, Champions are expected to take a date to the Yule Ball. And I thought given your relationship…"

" ** _So, it's a Fourth Task_** ," Harry snarked.

"More like Task 1.5," Lupin remarked.

"I am offering dancing tuition after the First Task, Mr Potter," McGonagall added, resettling her glasses on her nose. "Incidentally, please change back, it's rather disconcerting speaking to a dragon that I know is one of my students."

The dragon shrank, before Harry was revealed, staggering a little. "That still takes quite a bit out of me," Harry muttered, breathing a little heavily. "It's like I've run a mile."

"Hardly surprising," McGonagall said. "The magical demands of such a transformation due to weight changes alone…Animagus transformations have more of a buffer on the process, but this does not appear to have such things. Perhaps there is a time limit on how long you can be transformed."

"Only until he gets used to transforming," Luna said. "Then it'll be as natural as breathing, whether it be fire or oxygen."

"It's still quite fascinating," Dumbledore said, peering at Harry from behind his spectacles.

"But why hasn't he been able to change before?" Ginny asked. "I mean, becoming a dragon would have been handy inside the Chamber of Secrets. He could have roasted Riddle and the Basilisk."

"I don't know. Perhaps the venom helped begin to kickstart it," Dumbledore mused. "Or perhaps the Phoenix tears. Or perhaps it was repeated exposure to the Dementors, that fear-inducing aura, and the flight or fight response that comes with it, may have brought it back to life. Or a combination of the above, or none of them. Fudge, incidentally, is still rather unhappy about the loss of so many Dementors when you first transformed, Harry. A foolish sentiment, but Fudge and many within the Ministry believe that the Dementors are worth the Mephistophelean pact they have with them. I managed to smooth things over…but Fudge is not someone to forget a slight from one who doesn't grease his palms."

"Tywin Lannister would probably secure his loyalty easily," Jorah snarked. "It's a crude but common jape that Tywin passes gold instead of nightsoil. I am surprised that the people accept this Fudge being in charge."

"Politicians do tend to get elected for frivolous reasons, even in Muggle society," Remus pointed out. "And our Ministry is filled with nepotism. Then again, most people in Magical Britain would be grateful to see the Dementors gone."

"I do not understand how any people could see them as desirable in any way, even as guards," Dany remarked. "Demons that can consume the souls of the living, leaving them little more than husks? They seem to be the sort of thing wizards should exterminate, not employ."

"Many Muggles use nuclear power, despite the extreme danger the byproducts pose, amongst many other concerns," Dumbledore said with a shrug. "Humans commit folly after folly due to their convictions and preconceptions…"

* * *

The bitch made a wonderful scream (of pain or pleasure or some mixture of both, he didn't care), as Viserys thrust into her aggressively. One of the whores Mopatis had managed to secure for him while he left on some business or other seemed to be of Valyrian blood. Not as superior as Targaryen blood, given how scattered the survivors of the Doom had been, but still…

Of course, that wasn't the reason he was bedding her. It was because she resembled that ungrateful whore of a sister of his. He was resigned, to some degree, to not wedding her and bedding her, keeping the Blood of the Dragon pure, as he may have needed her as a bargaining chip, maybe married off to someone with an army. But some part of him still lusted after her. And it frustrated him immensely when she had taken off with HIS dragon, the dragon that would have made his victory over the Usurper and his curs all the more apt and sweet, not to mention easier. Viserys would have been Aegon the Conqueror's second advent…taking Westeros back through Fire and Blood, enacting his family's words.

And then, that whore had stolen everything he deserved by right!

That she was his sister, a Targaryen too, had little consideration. Viserys was too much like his father Aerys, addled with insanity and delusions of grandeur. He cared nothing about the people he would rule, as he thought it was his right to do so. If they didn't bend the knee, then they would burn.

He thought of the Usurper and his dogs consumed in the green flames of Wildfire, and felt himself reach his peak at that most wondrous thought. He didn't care whether the woman shared his pleasure. The Dragon was concerned only with himself.

Still, he needed a plan, he reflected, as he rolled off the whore and lay down in bed. Even in the depths of his madness, not to mention the inebriation he'd been subjecting himself to lately, he had enough wit to realise he still needed an army, some means of removing the Usurper from the Iron Throne.

He didn't know it, but plans were being drawn up far away, plans involving the very throne he coveted. Some of which would never involve him. Indeed, many would see the end of his ambition, and with it, his miserable life…

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry has begun to train his dragon form, and back in Westeros, the wheels are turning, and Viserys is getting worse. Yeah, I'm sorry it's a pretty uncomfortable scene, but you get stuff like that a lot in** ** _Game of Thrones_** **. And that's without going into the original books…**

 **On a related topic, I've been watching another HBO series, the reimagining of** ** _Westworld_** **. How many of you want me to do a fanfic revolving around that series? I put that into the preamble for the second chapter of** ** _Cambion_** **I posted in** ** _The Cauldron_** **, but all I got was one rather rude guest reviewer who claimed my readership would dive if I did so. What about you people reading this?**

 **Review-answering time!** **Nitroexpress** **: I've read all five of the books to date, so I'm aware of a number of the coming events, even if I'm also aware that the TV series has changed a number of things.**

 **christian77611** **: This is set some months before** ** _Game of Thrones_** **begins, so Jon Arryn is still alive (for now), and Jon Snow is yet to take the Black. Also, the succession of the Targaryen line has been a tricky element in the past. Harry and Dany, thanks to Luna, may be actually aware of Jon, but they may not necessarily allow him to come to the throne, if only because Dany is being groomed for statecraft, whereas Jon hasn't quite. He's been trained to be a leader of men, true, but in a military context.**

 **EroSlackerMicha** **: Even in canon, before her ambitions were kindled, Dany really wanted little more than to go home. Harry has acted as a stabilising force, and has given her a bit of spine sooner than in canon. The fact that he asked questions of her life (back when they were still imaginary friends) had her asking questions of her own, kindling her intelligence that had been stifled by Viserys. And your uncle's assessment of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **isn't that far off, though it's worse in** ** _Westworld_** **: the Hosts are basically either fucked or killed, unless they're lucky to get a nice Guest who can think of more than just fulfilling their darker desires.**

 **1\. Given that this is set in the 90s, there is no** ** _Doctor Who_** **TV story set at Area 51 (with** ** _Dreamland_** **and** ** _Day of the Moon_** **still over a decade into the future).**


	12. Chapter 11: Hogsmeade, Hagrid and

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **HOGSMEADE, HAGRID AND DRAGONS**

Daenerys shivered as she looked around Hogsmeade, Jorah by her side, as was Harry. "Jorah," she said, "is it often this cold in the North?"

"Sometimes, even colder, even outside of winter," Jorah remarked. "Your robes should be keeping you warm enough."

"The men of the North must be made of sterner stuff than my brother claimed," she said. "To put up with temperatures worse than this…"

"Forgive me, Daenerys, but you spent much of your life in Essos, in areas that are generally warmer than Westeros," Jorah said. "Until I needed to flee, I spent much of my life in the North. The people there have to be harder, if only because the winters bite harder than down South. I do not say you are weak, only that you have not lived in a place like the North."

"True…but you had family and friends to support you, a roof over your head," Daenrys said morosely, presumably thinking back to her time spent on the move with her brother. "Stormborn, they called me, but Storm _blown_ might have been a better name, blown here and there on the winds, never settling, never really allowed to."

"Hey, Dany, it's all right," Harry said, gently touching her hand. "Whether it be here, or if we go back to your world, I promise you, you'll have somewhere to settle down."

The silver-haired Targaryen smiled. So too did Jorah. The grizzled knight's smile, admittedly, was a touch rueful and even a little envious, but he was happy for the two teenagers, being in love. Normally, it wouldn't have been accepted back home: even leaving aside the Targaryens' predilection for incest, Harry would have been considered a commoner, one of the smallfolk, especially given his rather informal manner. Of course, the fact that he did come from a noble line of some small renown here helped. And the truth was, Jorah wanted nothing less than for Dany to be happy, whether that was by regaining the Iron Throne, or else by simply settling down somewhere with someone she loved.

Jorah had felt an infatuation with her, despite the age difference (worst age gaps had been present in many other marriages he knew of, especially with Walder Frey), but he kept that in check. He was to be her bodyguard, and to hell with Varys' offers. Maybe he could find love here instead. It would be great to find someone better than Lynesse Hightower.

Jorah sighed quietly to himself at the thought of his wife. Utterly beautiful and charming, but very demanding and having expensive tastes. He cursed himself once more for what he did while under her sway.

His love for Daenerys was now mostly paternal, protective. The girl didn't have much in the way of a positive male role model. Her mad father, even if he lived to raise his child, would have been a disaster, and her brother kept her firmly under his thumb, trying to crush any possible seeds of defiance out of her, hoping to instil absolute obedience.

But she still had the fire in her blood. Viserys' fire, from what he had heard, was a guttering, weak thing. Dangerous, true, but not the true fire of the Targaryens. Daenerys, on the other hand…her flame was strong and steady, not a blindingly bright one, but one, he realised, that was hard to extinguish.

He looked around at the buildings of Hogsmeade. To be honest, he actually preferred this place to London. While it was an interesting place, the modern buildings seemed rather clinical and cold to him, lacking…not quite soul, but rather, a certain magic, not a literal one, but a certain something. Whereas these buildings felt more…like they were home. More advanced than most places he had been to, admittedly, but still…

He was acutely aware of the stares they got. Harry was famed here, and his relationship with Daenerys had become known through this 'newspaper' thing. He had to admit, a newspaper was an excellent idea, another thing to take back to Westeros…but they would need somewhat more accurate reporting. They'd probably have to find some way to get a printing press to Westeros. Certainly the Maesters of Oldtown would appreciate such a thing.

Jorah and Dany spent much time with Harry and Hermione, as well as Luna, discussing some of the things they could bring back to Westeros, should they ever find a way to go back, and if they were inclined to. They needed to be careful, finding things that could be replicated using the technology and resources there. And some concepts would be easy enough to bring across, like antiseptics, though getting them to be accepted would be another matter entirely.

Anyway, the stares were unnerving, but Jorah just kept alert and wary, rather than itching for a fight. He may not have magic, but most wizards and witches relied on their wands. And while he was older than the norm for a warrior back home, he reckoned that, if a wizard was close enough, and tried to draw their wand, he'd be able to close the distance and cut their hand off before they could get a spell off. Or, if he couldn't, then he could get Daenerys and Harry to cover.

Not that Daenerys would need his help as much as he had feared. She was taking to her DADA lessons rather well. He thought back to the tales of one of Aegon's sister-wives, Visenya. The one who was very much the warrior of Aegon's wives. Daenerys was not Visenya reborn by any means, but if need be, she could fight. She was not one to let Harry be her only weapon, as a dragon. Jorah thought that good. She may not realise what it meant to take a life, not yet, but she was at least preparing herself for that possibility.

That time may come sooner rather than later. Harry, after all, was famous here. And fame had a habit of arousing enemies. Especially one who didn't have the good grace to die. Jorah wasn't sure about whether Dumbledore and Harry were exaggerating about Voldemort being immortal, or at least undying. But they didn't seem to be lying. Mistaken, perhaps, but Jorah wasn't so sure.

Even if Voldemort was dead, his followers were alive and at liberty. And their children bore the grudges of their fathers and mothers. The fact that Harry could have deflected such a lethal curse at such a young age was ludicrous, and yet people saw him by turns as a messiah…or the next Dark Lord. Which meant Jorah needed to guard him, if only to guard Daenery's happiness. But one thing Jorah couldn't help Harry against was the First Task, which was coming up soon…

* * *

They made their way into the Three Broomsticks, where Hermione and Ron were waiting. "You're lucky, Harry," Ron said as the trio came in. "Rita Skeeter was in here not so long ago. Apparently she's been living here while the Tournament's on."

Harry grimaced. The article in the _Prophet_ had been a load of hogwash, making some rather nasty but veiled comments about Dany. He noticed Hermione writing down in a notebook. "What're you doing, Hermione?"

"Making notes for SPEW," she muttered. "Professor Lupin may have told me about the truth about the House Elves, about their symbiosis, drawing on magic from wizards and magical households in exchange for their work…but still, their welfare does need to be improved. If they won't accept payment in money, then at the very least, wizards need to treat them far better than they do now."

Oh, yes. Hermione had gotten a bee in her bonnet about House Elves, Harry learned when he first came back from Pentos. He understood, but she had gotten it into her head a little too much, he thought. "Still, can't you find a better acronym? I mean, SPEW, really?"

Hermione huffed. "Professor Lupin has mentioned that," she muttered, a little sullenly.

"Sorry, what is so objectionable about 'spew'?" Dany asked.

Jorah cleared his throat. "Spew is a somewhat vulgar term meaning to vomit," he explained. Dany may be educated, but not experienced.

"Oh. So that explains what they meant in those taverns," Dany said, her face screwing up in distaste. "I hope there will be little enough of that in here."

"Not until we're out of here, I hope," Hermione said. "They try to keep it friendly to students and families here, at least, unlike in the Hog's Head."

Madam Rosmerta came around and took their orders, and went away. "So," Ron said, trying to make conversation, "what actually happened to the dragons on your world? You said they died out or something."

"Yes. Most of them died out in the conflict known as the Dance of the Dragons," Dany said. "They occurred over a century and a half before I was born."

Jorah nodded. "The beginning of the conflict was rather complex. It had to do with the chosen heir of Viserys, First of His Name. Not Daenerys' brother, but his namesake. Many didn't want to see his chosen heir, Princess Rhaenyra, take the throne. However, supporters of her half-brother, Aegon, staged a revolt. Westeros was plunged into civil war for years, each side fighting with their dragons, hence the name of the conflict."

"Many of the living dragons died during that conflict," Dany said sadly. "And many of my House perished too. Eventually, Aegon II captured Rhaenyra, and made her son, his namesake and later successor, watch as Aegon II's own dragon Sunfyre killed her. It may have been a quick death, but I cannot imagine it to be a merciful one unless Sunfyre breathed flame hot enough to reduce a person to ashes within a second."

"It sounds like an unholy hybrid of the Anarchy and the Wars of the Roses," Hermione remarked with a grimace.

"The Anarchy?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed in irritation. "The civil war between Queen Matilda, well, Empress Matilda, and King Stephen, back in the Twelfth Century," she explained. "And you know about the Wars of the Roses, right?"

"The civil wars between the York and Lancaster families, right? The one that ended when Henry Tudor and his forces defeated and killed Richard III?" Hermione nodded in approval at Harry's answer.

"In any case," Dany said, "the few dragons that remained…many died prematurely. I know from my brother that the last dragons had skulls the size of mere dogs. Aegon II's successor, Aegon III, was named Aegon the Unlucky in part because the last dragons died during his reign. It was considered an omen of sorts against my family. And it is said that when dragons died, magic too faded from the world."

"That is true, to some extent," Jorah said. "I have seen some things, before meeting you of course, that could only be explained by sorcery. And the Faceless Men, it is rumoured, still use dark sorcery to this day to change their faces. But for the most part, magic has seemed to leave the world. And your family, Daenerys, were admittedly lessened by their absence."

"Perhaps. But one does not need dragons to be strong. They just make things easier…"

* * *

It was shortly thereafter that Hagrid and Moody had come in, and Hagrid had told him to come meet him at midnight at his cabin.

Harry, of course, had to sneak out, though Dany and his friends promised to wait for him, despite the lateness of the hour, Hermione, of course, cautioning him about the rules. But he made his way to the cabin, and followed, at a respectable distance, when Hagrid took Maxime on what looked like a date of sorts. He soon realised why Hagrid had taken him out to see.

In an enclosure was a quartet of dragons, wrestled into submission by entire teams of handlers, with Charlie Weasley present. He found himself cursing under his breath. They expected him to go up against dragons. Dragons! Even NEWTs level students would find that difficult. If Harry didn't have his dragon form, he'd be in trouble.

Then again, there was no guarantee that it would be a good solution. After all, his dragon form was still relatively small, compared to these ones. Maybe he could communicate with them in that form, but he couldn't rely on that.

He decided, then and there, he needed a Plan B, in case things went sour. He'd need to do some quick brainstorming with his friends. And given Maxime's presence, as well as Karkaroff's presence behind them (as Harry discovered as he left), Fleur and Krum would know about the dragons…but Cedric did not. Cedric deserved some help: he had been at least trying to get the Hufflepuff to accept that Harry hadn't stolen their thunder. If Harry told him, then at least the Champions would all be on an equal footing…

* * *

In his hideout in Little Hangleton, in the derelict manor that once belonged to his father, Voldemort brooded. Admittedly, it was pretty damned hard to brood when you were in an infantile homunculus body: one didn't have the gravitas for such things looking like a malformed baby. But he brooded all the same.

Barty's report was both a cause for celebration and concern. Celebration, because the Goblet of Fire had winkled out Harry Potter from wherever he went some months before…and concern, because he hadn't come back alone. He had come back in the company of a girl called Daenerys Targaryen, and a man called Sir Jorah Mormont. Barty had been confided in by Dumbledore (the senile old fool still believing Barty to be Mad-Eye Moody), who claimed that both the girl and the man came from another world, one apparently still in medieval times.

This could be an opportunity. By all accounts, Potter and Daenerys were in love, and the girl could be excellent leverage, should their plan go awry. Putting Potter into the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a multi-faceted plan. Firstly, they needed to retrieve Potter from wherever he went, and the Goblet's magic, from what Voldemort had read, would ensure it. Secondly, Voldemort's ritual to grant him a new body worked best when the enemy whose blood he had taken had been put through many trials in the prior year, and the Tournament was ideal(1). Thirdly, they wanted to test Potter's skills, to see how much of a threat he was.

However, the Targaeryen girl and the Mormont man were possible complications. He was still deciding whether they should have those dealt with, somehow. Pettigrew and Crouch, certainly, had heard that Fudge and his chief arse-kisser, Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge (a loathsome hag who, while she shared many of Voldemort's beliefs, hadn't had the conviction to stand with him during the last war), were unhappy about Potter apparently destroying many Dementors. Pettigrew hadn't witnessed what had happened, being too concerned with escape more than anything else. Still, the fact that the Ministry believed Harry culpable for the demise of their Dementors, while patently ridiculous on the face of it, nonetheless was concerning if it was true.

Still, for now, there was little Voldemort could do but wait for Barty to find fresh information and send it to him. Perhaps the upcoming First Task may give them some answers…

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Wow. I wasn't expecting to get this one finished so soon after the previous one. So, we've had talks in Hogsmeade, and the lead-up to the First Task, with a scene of Voldemort brooding to bump up the word count.**

 **Review-answering time! Thanks for the positive messages about a possible** ** _Westworld_** **story. I actually have an idea for one that may be based on the challenge I posted in the forums of DZ2 and whitetigerwolf, namely 'The Taren Capel Effect'. For those of you who don't get the reference (which is probably most of you, unless you've read my** ** _Red vs Blue_** **crossover** ** _Freelancer, Medic, Mage_** **), Taren Capel was the main villain of the** ** _Doctor Who_** **story** ** _The Robots of Death_** **, a human raised amongst robots and who identified himself with them more than he did people. So, being a paragon of sanity, he begins reprogramming robots to start off a lethal robot revolution. That story even has a discussion of a fictional syndrome triggered off by the Uncanny Valley called Grimwade's Syndrome, aka Robophobia.**

 **mad thought** **: That is a bloody good idea. It's a shame the time is wrong for one song I have in mind:** ** _Black Dragon_** **by the Vines, which some of you might know from the opening of** ** _Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!_** **, which is an underrated game, IMO.**

 **Gabriel Herrol** **: Well, no surprise on whom his Yule Ball date will be. And am I wrong, or does the** ** _Game of Thrones_** **theme sound like a waltz? One that could be played at the Yule Ball…**

 **comodo50** **: After the TWT. Let's just say that Voldemort won't be in much of a position to hurt them. They have also visited the Muggle world back in Chapter 8, where they're explicitly stated to have gone on an expedition to London, and to both the Tower of London, and to the British Museum.**

 **myafroatemydog** **: Who will die when the Westeros part of the story comes out is still up in the air. There'll be less of a death toll for the 'good guys', to be sure, but I don't want to get rid of the deaths entirely.**

 **Sean Malloy-1** **: Oh, she will see** ** _Star Wars_** **. And demand a lightsabre.**

 **Guest** **: My point was, I get very sick and tired of stories claiming that wizards and witches are more stupid than the Muggles, or that (at least pre-** ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_** **) the USA is a better magical country than Britain. I am very much a misanthrope, and I believe that the follies of the magicals are our follies, just magnified.**

 **Valdimarian** **: Part of the problem is the butterfly effect, and trying to walk that line between the stations of canon (to keep the story structure intact), and changing it enough to keep readers' interest.**

 **1\. I can't remember for sure, but I am almost certain that this comes from CatsAreCool's epic story** ** _A Marauder's Plan_** **.**


	13. Chapter 12: The First Task

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **THE FIRST TASK**

Dany sat by Harry as he listlessly ate lunch. He felt, she imagined, like someone about to fight in one of the Fighting Pits of one of the cities of Slaver's Bay she had been told about, like Meereen. Hermione had made comparisons to the gladiators of ancient Rome, making some remark in Latin: _Morituri te salutant_. Or, _Those about to die salute you_.

Certainly, despite everything, all their planning, Harry had the air of a condemned man, eating his last meal. Dany thought that, if he really did die and anyone cheered, then they would Wake the Dragon. But not her brother, no. They would do so to her, for applauding the death of her longest friend, and, if she dared to think so, her lover.

Yes, she loved him, in a romantic way. She actually truly and consciously acknowledged something she had known for a long time. Until this point, she wasn't sure what to make of the whole soul bond thing, and while she loved him, there was an insistent voice in her head claiming it was as a friend only.

But she now knew for certain. Harry was hers. And vice versa. He would be her consort, and to hell with what anyone else thought.

Assuming he survived this.

Shortly after he finished, McGonagall came to fetch him, looking rather anxious. "Mr Potter…the Champions are required to come down to the grounds now, for the First Task."

Harry stood, and Ron, Ginny and Hermione wished him luck. "Be brave, Harry," Jorah said quietly. "Lord Stark said that the only time one can be truly brave is when one is afraid. And in Braavos, they say there is one thing that you tell Death, the Many-Faced God. 'Not Today'. Words to live by, I thought."

"Thanks," Harry said, only for Dany to stand, and quickly hold his shoulders. "Dany?"

Dany, on an impulse, pressed her lips to his own. It was, admittedly, not very well thought out, as he had just eaten lunch, and she could taste it. Not a very memorable first kiss, at least in terms of quality. But the feeling of connection, not to mention the sentiment behind it, was there. "For luck, Harry," she said. "Go, and claim victory."

Something danced and sparkled in his eyes after that, and while still nervous, his smile as he left made it worth it…

* * *

"Dragons," Ron muttered for what had to be the nth time as they waited in their seats for the First Task to begin sometime later. "Whoever put Harry's name into the Goblet must be really trying to do him in. I'm not stupid, I know how dangerous they are. I can't believe they're sending Cedric Diggory up against that, never mind Harry."

"Calm yourself, Ronald," Jorah said, crossing his arms. "I can see the wizards waiting as safeguards, just in case. This is still ludicrously dangerous, and I don't know what was going through the minds of the organisers' heads when they thought this a good idea…but Harry will survive this."

"Jorah, have you ever seen a Fighting Pit battle?" Dany asked.

"A few times. My time with the Golden Company and the Dothraki took me to the cities of Slaver's Bay," Jorah said. "Sometimes, it's a fair battle, and those are sights to behold, when it's men facing each other with only their skill. I know for a fact that Oberyn Martell of Dorne fought at times in the Fighting Pits."

"Oberyn Martell?" Hermione asked. "I've read up on the Martells from that book, but is he famous?"

"Somewhat. He's notorious for his sexual conquests, but he is also a powerful fighter, especially with a spear. The Red Viper of Dorne, they call him. A master of poisons, too, if the stories are to be believed. His sister, Elia, was Daenerys' sister-in-law, murdered by Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King's Landing. Oberyn has harboured a grudge against the Lannisters, and indeed Robert Baratheon, ever since."

"Because Gregor Clegane was under the command of the Lannisters, right?" Hermione asked, remembering a previous conversation.

"Indeed," Jorah said. "Dorne, admittedly, had not always been on the best of terms with the rest of Westeros. Dorne even held out against Aegon the Conqueror. They only were truly brought into the fold via marriage, King Daeron II wedding Myriah Martell, while Myriah's brother Maron wed your namesake, Daeron's sister Daenerys. But the events of Robert's Rebellion sundered that once more."

"But I can count on the Martells for support should I go back?" Dany asked, trying to forget the pain of being reminded of Elia Martell's fate.

"Yes. But back to the Fighting Pits. While some fights are very fair, others are far from it," Jorah said with distaste. "Dwarves and women are made to fight in novelty bouts. I once heard of a so-called entertainment where they took three boys and smeared them with different substances. One with blood, another with honey, and the third with rotting fish. Then, they would unleash a starving bear…and bets would be made as to which of the boys the bear ate first. I don't know who won, save for those who ran those things."

"Ugh," Hermione groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick. It sounds very much like the so-called games of Rome."

"Some tournaments are as bloody, even if they dress it up in the trappings of chivalry," Jorah said. "It may be safer than war, but it is far from absolutely safe…"

* * *

They watched as Bagman finally came up, and began announcing the beginning of the First Task. Apparently Harry would be last, and before him, in order, would be Cedric, then Fleur, then Viktor Krum. As a nesting mother dragon, heavily sedated, was brought in, Bagman announced, altogether too cheerfully, that the Champions had to retrieve a Golden Egg from the nest.

Hermione identified this dragon as a Swedish Short-Snout, apparently noted for its extremely hot flame. When Cedric went out, he Transfigured a rock into a dog to use as a distraction. Dany was actually impressed, if only because of the difficult Transfiguration, but Cedric got attacked shortly after getting the egg, getting burnt, albeit not badly enough to be needing to be helped from the arena.

After that, the dragons were changed, and it was Fleur's turn to face one, a Welsh Green. They were apparently one of the least troublesome dragons, and Fleur managed to use a special charm to have it fall asleep. But as she was retreating, it snored, and snorted out a brief burst of flame that set Fleur's skirts on fire, which she hurriedly put out.

Krum faced the Chinese Fireball, and decided to use a curse on the dragon's eyes. It thrashed about in pain, and to Dany's horror, it trampled many of its own eggs in its distress and fury. All those dragon infants, never to be hatched, all because of this… _spectacle!_ Dragons that would have been prized back home, viewed as disposable here. And those bastards in charge didn't give any thought or consideration to it! It was all she could do not to start screaming angrily at that fool Bagman for his folly.

As the preparations were made for Harry's turn, Daenerys vowed quietly to speak to Charlie Weasley, see whether she could obtain some dragon eggs from him. She had already asked Ron, and he had cited that there were laws against it, but maybe Charlie's compassion for his dragons might have him agreeable to Dany's suggestion.

Of course, her main worry was for her true dragon. For Harry. She hoped beyond hope that he would be able to overcome this…

* * *

The kiss had been unexpected for Harry, but all the more welcome for it. He wasn't sure how deeply Dany's feelings for him ran. He knew they were strong and deep, but he wasn't quite sure they ran to romantic love. But now, he thought he knew.

That hope kept his nervousness, his fear, from overwhelming him as he waited in the tent. But even so, it still kept up. Hermione's remark kept echoing in his head. _Morituri te salutant_. Like some deranged refrain, causing his mind to try to eat itself like some memetic ouroborous.

No, he couldn't think like that. He had the plans. He could become a dragon. He was Dany's dragon. He was like Balerion, the Black Dread. Fearless and fearsome. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

Finally, he was summoned out of the tent he had been waiting in. He walked into the arena, to the roars of the crowd. Once more, he thought, albeit somewhat sardonically, _Morituri te salutant_.

As he got ready to engage the dragon, he also recalled what Jorah had said. As the Hungarian Horntail matched his gaze, he said, quietly, " _Not today._ "

And with that…he _changed_.

Distantly, he heard the crowd shriek and cry out in surprise, no doubt wondering at his ability to transform into a dragon. Part of him hoped that Malfoy and his cronies shat their robes. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, though Malfoy did wet himself a little. Bagman had considerably less bladder control.

The dragon, however, was what he focused on. It was staring at him in astonishment and shock. Okay, better that than instant rage. And he was gratified to learn that he had grown a little more since the last time he had used this form.

Now, this could go very well, or very badly. Dragons tended to be territorial, nesting mothers even more so. But if he was lucky, this form would allow him to communicate with the dragon.

" ** _A changeling whelp_** ," he heard. With a start, he realised it came from the dragon. It…no, she still seemed belligerent, curling protectively around her eggs. " ** _Have you come for my eggs?_** "

" ** _Just the one_** ," Harry replied, hoping that some negotiation would work. " ** _They have put a false egg, a golden egg, in your nest. My goal is to take that. I don't want to have to fight you, so, can I have it, please?_** "

The Hungarian Horntail looked down at it, then returned to meet his gaze. " ** _False egg or not, it's a pretty little thing. I am loath to surrender it without a fight. And these fools want entertainment. Earn the egg, changeling whelp._** "

Oh, _bugger_.

* * *

Dany's violet eyes widened almost comically as the two dragons, after growling at each other, lunged at each other, beginning to fight. No flames, thankfully, and it wasn't much of a fight, given how restrained the Hungarian Horntail was, but it seemed like Harry was just trying to restrain his opponent. Then again, he was still smaller than his opponent, so it wasn't as clear cut a victory as one would think.

Suddenly, a strobe of red from Harry's hand…well, front foot, and the dragon he was fighting convulsed, and then roared something at him, even as it shook its head. No, _her_ head. Nesting mother, remember that, Dany. She looked briefly down at the eggs, and wondered if it was too much to hope that Harry would be able to save them from being crushed.

Eventually, another strobe of red, a Stunner, she realised, and the dragon began to sag. Harry was gently lowering the dragon down, avoiding the eggs. With a sigh, Dany knew he had won…

* * *

" ** _A changeling whelp that can use magic_** ," the dragon growled ruefully as her eyelids fluttered. Harry had underpowered the Stunner deliberately to avoid blowing her head off, but she needed another one to go down " ** _That is very unfair. Take the golden egg then. You have earned it, changeling whelp._** "

" ** _And your other eggs?_** "

" ** _They will survive. Or else I will put the handlers through the flames of perdition._** "

As the dragon subsided, Harry changed back, breathing heavily, and plucked the golden egg from the nest. His eyes met those of the dragon, and something passed between them, something not unlike respect. Then, he made his way towards the exit of the arena. He would have liked to have said that the cheers he heard didn't affect him, but that would've been a lie…

* * *

Barty Crouch Junior, disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, was waiting at the first aid tent, a relieved McGonagall and an enraptured Hagrid by his side. He had watched the whole thing happen. He had seen that battle between Harry and the dragon, and one thing was running through his mind, over and over again. That they had made a major miscalculation.

The bloody Boy Who Lived was, impossibly, a dragon Animagus! And not only that, but he had managed to use a Stunner while in that form, a Stunner able to, in two hits, subdue (but not knock out) a dragon. A dragon that could use magic, and had the mind of a human and not a beast…

Barty forced himself to remain calm. He would report this to the Dark Lord, and see if he could come up with any counterstrategies. They had gone along too far in the plan to back out now…

 **CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Oh dear. So, Harry's conquered a dragon, and Barty's making plans…after changing his underwear. This does sort of scupper my original idea of the ending being Harry surprising Voldemort by becoming a dragon and turning him into a BBQ, but I'll think of something.**

 **Now, Harry being able to communicate with a dragon is nothing new. Hell, I even had Harry turn into a dragon and fight one during the First Task in my** ** _Overlord_** **crossover** ** _Yield to the Darkness_** **, with something similar happening in my** ** _Final Fantasy VI_** **crossover** ** _Esper Child_** **. But getting him to persuade a dragon into giving up the eggs easily is a bit overused. So, a fight, even if it's rather laconically-described, is the order of the day.**

 **I also thought Syrio's little catchphrase he teaches Arya was a nice touch. It's not unreasonable for Jorah to have heard it.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Sean Malloy-1** **: I think that's too grim for the Yule Ball.**

 **Alec Potter** **: I've done something similar, as mentioned above, for my stories** ** _Esper Child_** **and** ** _Yield to the Darkness_** **. In the former, Harry merely gains a part-dragon form (he's Bahamut's son).**

 **Zeuseus** **: Yes. I avoid some fanon, but others, like House Elves having a symbiotic relationship, I use every time I feel the need to.**

 **Leicontis** **: True, and you raise very good points, but also witness how conservative MACUSA was in the** ** _Fantastic Beasts_** **film, not even allowing for marriage with Muggles. It's probably a worldwide problem with the wizards and witches.**

 **Guest** **: The quote seems to be a paraphrase of a line Agent K uses in** ** _Men in Black_** **(and the novel, more than the film), though variations of it have been used by authors like Terry Pratchett.**

 **myafroatemydog** **: If they do return to Westeros, it will be amongst the Starks.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Discourses

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **DISCOURSES**

If there was a single word that summed up Cersei Lannister, it'd be spite. It hadn't always been that way, but in truth, for many years, she felt spite towards the world in general, and a number of targets in particular. Her father, for making her into a brood mare to be used as a political pawn, instead of letting her try to find her own strengths. Her youngest brother, Tyrion, that spiteful little Imp that had killed her mother being brought into the world, and whom she feared one day may kill her as well, given that damned prophecy she heard from that witch.

But the one who got the lion's share of her spite (ironic, considering the Lannister family's emblem of a lion) was her husband. Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the First Men and the Andals, blah blah blah…oh, and let's not forget, drunkard, lecher, wife-beater, hedonist, obsessed with battle and the hunt, spendthrift, and fat. Gods, how she used to lust after him, and perhaps if he had maintained his figure and be a bit better-humoured, she might have been able to tolerate the torch he still had for Lyanna Stark, even sixteen years after her demise. Hell, she might even sleep with him more often, despite her true love being her brother Jaime, the true father of her children. Even without all that, a small, stubborn part of her still loved Robert, or at least the man he once was, not the overindulgent fool he had become.

Still, she loved her spite of him even more nowadays, and found it very amusing when he ranted and raved about the Targaryen girl disappearing, possibly to begin plotting against him. His anger amused her when it wasn't directed at her, especially when it was anger every bit as impotent as the man himself when he'd had too much to drink. Though it took a lot to get him to that level. You only had to look at the slatterns whom he shared his bed with and the plethora of bastard children doubtlessly running around King's Landing.

Still, as she sipped from her own goblet of wine in her chambers, Cersei was troubled. She thought back to the prophecy of that witch, Maggie the Frog. Of how one day, she would be overthrown by a younger and more beautiful queen. Daenerys Targaryen certainly filled the 'younger' part, and there was always that possibility in mind that she might be the one in the prophecy. Which was why she had encouraged his ardour against the two Targaryens across the Narrow Sea, just in case.

And now, the little bitch had disappeared. Which was both good and bad. Hopefully, the little silver-haired slut was burning in one of the Seven Hells, with the screams of the damned ringing in her ears. Or if she was still alive…well, Cersei hoped that she was being tormented by screaming anyway…

* * *

Harry shut the lid on the Golden Egg rather hurriedly to stifle the screeching wail he had heard. Jorah was wincing, Ron was wiggling a finger in his ear, and both Dany and Hermione were uncovering their ears. "What in the Seven Hells was **_that?!_** " hissed Jorah as the echoes died out from the disused classroom they were using.

"Is this some sort of jest on those fools' behalf?" Dany snapped irritably. "If so, it's far from amusing, given that they made you face a dragon to obtain it."

"Professor Lupin or Luna might know," Harry muttered. "I mean, could that be a creature of some sort?"

"Maybe," Hermione said. "Personally, I'm all for drowning it."

"I second that," Ron said.

Harry agreed. Even so, he felt somewhat ill at ease. His transformation had already set the rumour mill going, and more than a few people had noticed the Stunners he had used, albeit trying to subdue the dragon as quickly as he could. The secret was out, and he was worried about what that could mean. It would doubtless make the front pages of _The Daily Prophet_ , to be sure. He had, perhaps unwisely, brushed of Rita Skeeter when she tried to beard him shortly after the First Task.

Still, his performance had impressed the judges. Well, save for Karkaroff, but he was an arsehole anyway. And Harry was close to the lead.

Apparently Dany had gone to see Charlie Weasley, once she was sure Harry was all right. What happened yesterday had angered her, what with the dragons' distress and a number of eggs smashed. She learned, though, that the dragon handlers actually ensured that the nests were filled with unfertilised eggs. Which went to show, a FEW wizards were capable of forethought.

Still, Harry knew, from what Dany had hinted, that she was considering finding a way to obtain dragons from the dragon handlers. Charlie Weasley and the others would be waiting a few days before they headed back to Romania, long enough to test a few things.

"We have until February the 24th to figure it out," Hermione mused once her annoyance at the egg's cacophony had died down. "About three months. Actually, drowning it may be a good idea. Sounds change properties underwater. But I think it can wait until tomorrow at the very least."

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Harry muttered.

"You did well, Harry," Jorah said, clapping a reassuring hand on the teenager's shoulder. "The four of you who went in there showed more valour against a dragon than many soldiers of my acquaintance would have, even if they had magic. True, you had an advantage with your transformation…but even so…I'm proud of you."

"And so am I," Dany said. "Though I am mostly glad that you are unharmed by the experience, Harry."

"We all are," Hermione said, Ron nodding his agreement.

"Still, I have to wonder, is Dumbledore any closer to finding out how and why my name was put into the Goblet of Fire, not to mention who?" Harry mused.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione corrected him wearily, "and I don't know. Why not ask him?"

"I shall do so the next time I see him for lessons in statecraft," Dany said. "While I have my issues with him, he is a useful teacher…"

* * *

Dumbledore sighed after hearing Dany's question the next morning (predictably, Harry's transformation had made the headlines, much to their chagrin). "It's not a simple answer, Lady Daenerys. I only have a vague idea of the who and why. I have a workable hypothesis for the how. The who may be an agent of Voldemort's, and the why, well, there are signs that Voldemort's power is increasing once more. He would target Harry should he rise again. Of course, this is still a hypothesis. Whoever put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire gambled that the magic of the Goblet would be able to draw him back to our world."

"Did someone who isn't Voldemort or his peons have a reason to put his name in?" Dany asked, thinking pointedly about Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed to guess her meaning. "If by that, you mean myself, or a member of Hogwarts staff…I would not have risked Harry's magic or the integrity of the Tri-Wizard Tournament on such a risky gamble. I was actually trying to develop a ritual allowing me to track Harry and retrieve him before this mess occurred. None of the other Hogwarts staff would have either. Even Severus would not, if only to prevent him from getting more attention than he already had."

Dany wasn't so sure about that, but for now, she accepted Dumbledore's explanation. "Very well. In any case, that is not why I came to see you. I came back in order to continue our lessons."

"Hmm. So, have you come to a decision as to why you desire the Iron Throne?"

"No. Or rather, not for any one particular reason," Dany said. "I want it for a number of reasons: my birthright, revenge, duty…and a desire to just go home. I'm not sure which of those really takes precedence."

Dumbledore nodded kindly. "I see. At least you have thought about it. And I am told that you have been researching many fields that should be beneficial should you return to Westeros, such as medicine and machinery. If only Magical Britain was a little swifter to embrace innovation. Alas, it is rather stagnant. Admittedly, for every Muggle technological innovation, there is often a spell or enchantment that supersedes it. A dishwasher, for example, is unnecessary if one has knowledge of the right charms. And our culture is somewhat conservative."

"Much of our culture seems to be in stasis," Jorah remarked. "I looked at some of the history books of this world. Much of the advancement in the world happened in the past few centuries. Still, I see no reason why some things won't catch on."

"Perhaps. I would be prudent, however." Dumbledore then looked back to Dany. "So, the question is, how would you rule?"

"As fairly as I can," Dany said.

"Ah, but how would you know? To be a ruler requires you to make tough decisions. In your world, you would probably be expected to be a military leader, too. Ser Jorah, are you well-versed in military strategy?"

"Indeed. I can teach Daenerys such if need be, or at least guide her."

"Hmm. There are also a few Muggle texts that may be useful. Sun Tzu wrote a book known as _The Art of War_. In a more political manner, there is much to be learned from the works of Niccolo Machiavelli, though his style of politics is perhaps a little too pragmatic for many. Still, it would be useful to read. One lesson of Machiavelli, however, is something I should refute. He said that it is better to be feared than to be loved, albeit after pointing out that it's better to be both feared and loved. I personally disagree. While it is best to be feared by one's enemies, it's better to be loved by one's allies. It was a lesson Voldemort never bothered to learn."

"Tywin Lannister seems to have done well for being feared," Jorah commented. "Admittedly, his father, while loved, was mocked considerably because he was a weak ruler. But Tywin is content to be feared."

"True, but does he kill everyone who disagrees with him?"

"Not that I know of. He's more pragmatic than anything."

"Hmm. But when I say it is better to be loved by one's allies, I do not mean to be weak. Love is not a weakness. The truth is, you and I will have differing definitions of how to rule, Lady Daenerys, but if you need to punish those who transgress against you, then ensure you do so in a manner that shows you to be just, not a tyrant. And beware the seductive power of many words…especially 'For the Greater Good'."

"For the Greater Good?" Dany asked.

"Yes. They were the motto of Gellert Grindlewald. Even now, there are times when I justify some of my actions as being for the Greater Good, to help the many over the few. Just beware of such words if you do ascend to the throne. Because one day, you may look back upon your reign, and wonder whether there was another way to do it. I cannot offer you answers, Lady Daenerys, only show you the paths you can walk down, and possible guides to find your way. My only entreaty to you is this: should you go back, and succeed in becoming the ruler of Westeros…rule in a way that won't alienate Harry. It won't be easy, on top of having to deal with the nobles and other peoples you will have to deal with, but nothing about ruling is meant to be."

It was something she had always considered. If she did rule, she intended to do so in a way where she could look Harry in the eye afterwards. Dany thought back to the Iron Throne, how Aegon made it uncomfortable as a lesson, and nodded. "Then show me what paths and guides I can use, Professor Dumbledore, and I will make the decision…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Little Hangleton, Voldemort stared at the headlines in _The Daily Prophet_ , and felt a chill run down his spine. Not that he would ever admit it, but still…it corresponded with Crouch's letter, which Voldemort had set on fire in a fit of pique, thinking the man deranged. But now, he wasn't so sure.

Eventually, he decided, it had to be an illusion, one capable of tricking the audience and Crouch, not to mention the dragon. Because how could a boy truly have so much power within him? The boy hadn't demonstrated any such power before, despite the claims of the Ministry that he was responsible for decimating those Dementors.

Voldemort felt this way, in his self-delusion, because there was no way in hell that this boy could ever beat him. Every time he had been beaten, it was due to that bitch of a mother of his, or else by sheer luck.

Still, perhaps he should make preparations. Just in case he was wrong…

* * *

 _The King shits, and the Hand wipes_. A crude jest, but by no means an untrue one, especially with Kings like Robert Baratheon. Despite their long friendship, where he was pretty much Robert's father figure during the time he and Ned Stark were fostered at the Eyrie, Jon Arryn found himself despairing at Robert's spending and lack of interest in governing. While it hadn't been a mistake to rebel against the Mad King, to protect his wards from Aerys' wrath, Jon found himself wondering, as he often did lately, whether he made a mistake crowning Robert as King.

True, there weren't any true claimants, at least by dint of blood, outside of the Targaryens. But by dint of ability to rule was another matter. There were plenty of people who could have been king if he ignored bloodlines. Ned Stark, for example, though perhaps his strong sense of honour would only have gotten him so far, ignoring the delicate web of politics, alienating the powerful Lannisters. Tywin himself would have been a good monarch, as he had all but ruled in Aerys' stead as his Hand, and did so competently until Aerys and he had a falling out, but he also would have tried to ensure any dynasty that followed was a purely Lannister one.

Still, one couldn't change what had happened, even if one could regret them. The news Varys had brought about Daenerys Targaryen's disappearance had caused Robert to become even more volatile than usual, possibly worried that the girl had gone to ground, potentially raising an army. And while that wasn't an unreasonable fear, Jon personally thought that the girl had ran away from her brother, and may have been kidnapped by the Dothraki, or perhaps slavers. Though Varys pointed out that Ser Jorah Mormont, who had been enticed by Varys to spy on Daenerys in exchange for an eventual pardon, had disappeared too.

It was worrisome. Jon was concerned about the Targaryens coming back, true, but he didn't quite feel the same ardour for them as Robert did, or at least Daenerys. Aerys and Rhaegar, yes, their actions rocked the realm to its core, but did Elia Martell's children deserve to die? Jon had to pardon Ser Gregor Clegane, or at least go along with Robert's decision, if only out of pragmatism, to retain the support of the Lannisters. Ned had pointed out the lack of honour, of justice, and in a private audience with Jon, had pointed out that he had foresworn his House's own words, _As High As Honour_. But sometimes, honour had to be stifled for the greater good…though given the Lannister influence here at King's Landing, Jon knew that wasn't really the greater good. To say nothing of the vultures that circled, like that smug prick Baelish.

Still, that was only one worry. There was his own personal project, meant to address a concern he had. He was tracking down Robert's bastard children, checking on them. Something about his apparently legitimate children had him concerned. They seemed more like Lannisters than Baratheons in looks, and while it could be just his imagination, something was nagging at his mind. Something dangerous. Something that could spark more bloodshed if things went wrong.

While he suspected it would be dangerous, he didn't know that he walked down a path that would end with his death, a death that would cause even more trouble. But if he knew that Daenerys Targaryen's return would, eventually, bring some semblance of order back to Westeros, then he might have taken some small comfort in that…

 **CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, yet another chapter bracketed by flashsideways to Westeros. The next chapter will be Harry and company figuring out the clue for the Second Task, as well as preparations for the Yule Ball.**

 **Oh, incidentally, remember how I said I was trying to figure out a** ** _Westworld_** **story? Well, if you don't follow my sample chapters compilation** ** _The Cauldron_** **, you may have missed** ** _Whom the Gods Would Destroy_** **…, a Master of Death Harry story with a touch of Blood Brandy…only in Westworld instead of Las Vegas. The first chapter is here:**

 **s/12022003/149/The-Cauldron-Archive-and-sample-chapters**

 **Review-answering time!** **comodo50** **: Voldemort, as seen above, is being deluded. It's more to do with a combination of insanity and ego. He'll basically make sure Harry's incapacitated for the ritual.**

 **Specterchillypepper** **: They will be, more or less, equals. If they go back to Westeros, they will have the appearance of Harry deferring to Dany, but in truth, Harry won't be subordinate.**

 **phantomace13** **: I know, right? In fact, for this story at least, that sort of hoarding attitude of dragons was what I had in mind when I did that.**

 **DZ2** **: Again, I know, right?**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: Maybe they will quote the movie, but I can't think of any quotes off the top of my head. I think** ** _The Princess Bride_** **might be better. Like, Dany comes in to face Jaime, and says, "Hello. My name is Daenerys Targaryen. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Or there's the 'To the Pain' speech.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	15. Chapter 14: Solving Clues, Dancing

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **SOLVING CLUES, DANCING LESSONS, AND DRAGON RIDING**

As it turned out, solving the clue was somewhat easy. Hermione had spoken to Luna, and upon hearing about it, Luna suggested what they had all wanted to do: to drown the Golden Egg. Apparently that screeching noise was Merpeople song…when heard out of the water.

Hermione, bringing that news back to Harry, also pointed out that this was a strong indicator that the Second Task would take place in a body of water. In all likelihood, the Black Lake near Hogwarts. After all, it had a colony of Merpeople.

Still, the proof of the pudding was in the eating. After lessons ended the day Hermione brought up the issue with Luna, Harry and his friends were debating how to listen to the Golden Egg. Eventually, Hermione opted to kill two birds with one stone: she intended to speak to the House Elves in the Hogwarts kitchens, to ask how they felt about their station and their working conditions as part of her research for SPEW (whose acronym she was yet to change, though she had considered the House Elf Advocacy Group, which unfortunately translated to HAG), and she guessed that, if they asked nicely, the House Elves might be able to spare a large sink to submerge the Golden Egg into.

Upon raising this with Remus during dinner, the werewolf pointed out that it was easy enough to enter the kitchens if you knew how: there was a painting of a bowl of fruit on one of the lower floors of the castle. Tickling the pear opened up a concealed door. Fred and George, who were in earshot, confirmed this.

Of course, there was another problem. Rita Skeeter was sniffing around, though her attention seemed to be on Hagrid and his latest pet project for Care for Magical Creatures, the Blast-Ended Skrewts. But Harry knew that, given her article about Dany, she would bring her attention back to them soon enough. For the time being, she had only insinuated things, but they weren't far from outright slander. But still, once Dany's relationship with Harry had spread beyond Hogwarts, things could get messy.

Anyway, to his utterly bemused delight, Harry was met at the kitchens by a very enthusiastic Dobby, who brought the visitors to a House Elf called Winky. Winky, Ron told him, used to be Barty Crouch's House Elf, and had been the one caught with his wand during the riot at the Quidditch World Cup. Dismissed by Barty, the House Elf now had a job at Hogwarts, but seemed to be more set on drinking herself into a stupor with Butterbeer.

Hermione and Dany tried to reassure the distraught House Elf, but she seemed beyond any and all consolation. So, Hermione began to interview the House Elves (who seemed bemused by her questions, as well as her gentle refusal of any snacks they offered, though she accepted a cup of tea), Dobby led Harry to a massive sink that wasn't being used, which was being filled. "I can only imagine what the feasts at King's Landing would be like with the help of House Elves," Jorah remarked, looking around the massive kitchens.

Dany nodded. "I still find it distasteful. True, they receive compensation in the form of magic in symbiosis, but to reject fair payment in money…well, save for Dobby, anyway…"

"Dobby's a bit of an oddball when it comes to House Elves," Ron remarked as he ate a cream cake, looking at the eclectically-dressed House Elf. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I realise it looks like slavery to Muggles and Muggleborns, but they make a lot of assumptions."

"Even so…while most of my time in Essos was spent around the Free Cities, slavery does still exist there," Dany said. "In Pentos, slavery seemed to be hidden under euphemisms."

"Youth-a-what?" Ron asked.

"Alternate terms, used to mislead or conceal unpleasant terms," Jorah clarified. "For example, to 'pass away' is a euphemism for death, one of many. In Pentos, slaves are frequently referred to as 'free bond servants', and legally, they are not slaves. In truth, though…"

"…That's disturbing," Ron remarked.

Thankfully, the sink had filled up by that time, and Harry opened the Golden Egg under the water. Almost immediately, the change was noticeable. A song bubbled up from the sink, rather than the screeching wail. "Remind me to do something nice for Luna later," Harry said.

"I agree, mate. Luna…well, while I'm not her friend, she's not bad, just a bit touched."

"What does it say?" Dany asked.

Harry and Dany both put their heads under the water, and listened carefully to the song, coming up every so often for air, and listening to it repeat. Hermione, who had come over, allowed them to dictate the song to her, so they had something in writing.

"Ominous," Jorah said. "The wording is ambiguous, but it's probably the Black Lake, like Luna suggested."

"I do not like what it said about them taking something Harry would sorely miss," Dany said. "Or there being only an hour for him to search for it. Not with those last lines."

"It's a bluff," Hermione said. "If they took an item of great value from someone to use as a goal, then they would be potentially liable to a lawsuit. I don't know everything about law in Magical Britain, but I saw those before while looking something up."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't be so sure. The Ministry showed themselves to be a bunch of incompetent bastards before. "I think the better question is…how are we going to approach swimming in the Black Lake…in February?"

"SCUBA gear is out of the question," Hermione said. "I don't know how deep the Black Lake is, and I'm not sure we can get you up to par with that level of SCUBA training, between schoolwork and everything else. Anyway, I don't know whether the rules allow for Muggle technology. I've heard of a Bubble-Head Charm, but that's a sixth year spell."

"Well, that's what we'll have to research, then, ways to swim deep underwater without drowning and getting the Bends. And I'll probably have to practise the Bubble-Head Charm," Harry said.

* * *

That wasn't the only thing he would have to practise, he learned as the Yule Ball approached. As expected, McGonagall approached Harry and Dany to have dancing lessons after a class.

"I know you two are very close," the stern Transfiguration teacher said, albeit with a small smile on her face, "so can I assume that you will be accompanying each other to the Yule Ball?"

"Of course," Dany and Harry said, more or less simultaneously.

"Now keep in mind, Mr Potter, that you are one of the Champions, the legality of your entry aside," McGonagall said. "While you may not necessarily be the official Champion of Hogwarts, you will still be expected to be our representative, given that the Champions open the Yule Ball. We'll have to get Professor Lupin to take you both to Diagon Alley to get some dress robes fitted for both of you. At least you don't have to search far for your dancing partner, Mr Potter. Lady Daenerys…have you yourself had any dancing lessons?"

"…Once, from my brother," Dany said. "He said every lady should know how to dance. However, he tired of tutoring me rather swiftly." Her face fell at the thought of her brother. "…He taught me little, save for my family's history, and my letters and numbers. All else I learned elsewhere."

"Then I look forward to you both being in the dancing classes I am offering. Given your status, learning how to dance will help should you ever return home…"

* * *

It wasn't just Harry and Dany that needed to get dress robes. After witnessing the monstrosity that Ron had been expected to wear by his mother, Harry and Dany dragged him off to Diagon Alley with them, Harry making damned sure to tell Ron that if his mother didn't like Harry spending money on them, then too bloody bad.

Of course, getting dress robes that wouldn't get him laughed at was only part of the battle for Ron. He needed to find a date for the Yule Ball himself, and it took some time for Harry to opt to suggesting Luna. Ron, reluctantly, agreed, but only if he couldn't find another date. He even tried Fleur and Hermione, and Hermione let him down more gently than Fleur did. She had apparently already been asked on a date, though by whom, Harry and Ron didn't know.

As it turned out, Dany picked up how to dance faster than Harry during McGonagall's lessons. True, she was no instant expert, but she had enough grace to pick it up more quickly. Harry, admittedly, was a little clumsy, if only because he wasn't used to dancing. This wasn't to say he was wholly inept. Indeed, he was doing fine. Unfortunately, it also meant he trod on Dany's toes more often than he intended to, which was to say, at all.

Still, as things went on, Harry noticed that Dany was getting restless. He didn't realise why, until she came out and said it…

* * *

"I wish to ride your dragon form."

Harry blinked. It was the weekend after the First Task, and they were having breakfast in the Great Hall. Dany's statement came pretty much out of nowhere. "Umm…okay. I'd ask why, but…in hindsight, I'm actually surprised that you didn't ask me sooner."

Dany nodded, smiling eagerly, almost like a little kid. "Do you know how long it has been since a Targaryen has been able to ride a dragon? Not since the Dance of Dragons, and the subsequent reign of Aegon III. Nearly a century and a half. I did not bring it up before now because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. And also, your dragon form seems to grow with each transformation. Until now, I wasn't sure I could ride you."

Fred and George snorted in merriment, and Hermione shot them a look. "She didn't mean 'ride' in that way, you two!" she hissed.

Dany shot the two redheads a glare from her violet eyes, and then turned back to Harry. "Are you willing?"

"…Well, yes, but…it's not like we have a dragon-riding saddle, do we?" Harry asked.

"I have asked Professor McGonagall to Transfigure one of the saddles in Hagrid's possession," Dany said. "She just needs you to change to get the proper dimensions, but she is willing, as long as you are careful. Do you consent?"

"…Well, yes, because it's you…"

* * *

Word got around that Harry was going to take Dany flying, and some of the teachers had to hold back curious students, including those from the other schools. Snape, who was present, made some snide remark about Harry making a scene to gain attention, as per his usual idiom. By now, his dragon form was public knowledge, and some wanted to see it.

Harry changed, and he had to admit, he enjoyed the sensation of Dany gently stroking his scales, while waiting for McGonagall to measure Harry up by eye. Satisfied, the Transfiguration teacher changed the saddle, and Hagrid, who seemed over the Moon, fixed it onto Harry with care. Then, Dany clambered up onto it, with a little difficulty given the Hogwarts robes, true, but she managed it. He could feel her shivering with excitement, and a little apprehension. Oddly enough, he didn't really feel her weight, despite the fact that he wasn't as big as most dragons. He beat his wings experimentally, before finally taking off into the sky, a great cry from the gathered people below, and Dany, despite her usual composure, actually whooping in sheer joy as they ascended.

He was keeping to the Hogwarts grounds, just in case. It wouldn't be that far to fly, really, but they didn't need to fly far. In truth, Harry had to confess to enjoying himself immensely. He remembered when he first began flying, albeit with a broomstick. Of his first Quidditch games. The utter freedom flying offered…and now, he realised, he could do that almost whenever he wanted, without a broomstick. It was exhilarating. It was like he was where he truly belonged, in the sky, Harry thought to himself.

* * *

It was like she was where she truly belonged, in the sky, Dany thought to herself. This was easily the most exciting thing she had ever voluntarily done. And to think that the Valyrians used to do this all the time, that Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives did this as they brought Westeros to heel. She could see why the Targaryens enjoyed dragon-riding, why her brother considered their line lacking something when the dragons died during and after the Dance of Dragons. From up here, the people looked like insects, Hogwarts like some child's toy.

It was frightening, in a way, the sheer height they were off the ground, with only a saddle between her and a long drop and a sudden stop. But it was frightening in an enjoyable way. Hermione had spoken once of adrenaline junkies (apparently her father enjoyed such pursuits as sky-diving), and Dany could now see the appeal. Her heart raced, her hair was blown in the icy cold wind, and yet, there was no place she would rather be at this point in time. She couldn't help but whoop and holler in a manner Viserys doubtlessly would have claimed unbefitting of her station…but she didn't care. This sensation was intoxicating.

They flew, circling the castle from above, going higher and higher. Dany trusted Harry not to go too high: she knew that the air got thinner with greater height above the ground. As they ascended, Harry rumbled, " ** _Are you enjoying your flight, Dany? Oh, wait, stupid question, isn't it?_** "

Dany chuckled. "I don't mind! This is probably the best experience I have ever had in my life!" she called out over the roar of the wind. "Harry, we need to do this more often!"

A rumbling chuckle from the one she loved. " ** _I agree!_** "

They spent a little while longer, circling and flying around Hogwarts, before Harry, suddenly, said, " ** _Dany! When I tell you to, hang on tight and don't let go!_** "

"Why?"

" ** _You want to feel like Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya did at Harrenhal? I'll do that without the firebreathing!_** "

Dany quashed her first impulse to refuse, despite remembering how Aegon and his sister-wives took their dragons high into the sky…and then dived on Harrenhal from above to avoid Harren's armaments. Instead, she yelled, " _Yes!_ "

Higher and higher they climbed, Dany breathing heavily in anticipation…and a little lack of air. And then, the moment came, the plunge. With a yelp, she clung to the saddle, her eyes wide as she watched Hogwarts come towards them, as did the ground…only for Harry to pull up in time, turning a dive into a swoop, a triumphant roar and an excited holler echoing around the grounds.

In hindsight, that was one of the many memories that would become Patronus fuel. That sheer exhilaration. The rush. That feeling that reminded Daenerys Targaryen that she was not only alive, but capable of feeling joy. They would be scolded for their recklessness later, true, but neither Harry nor Dany were at all repentant.

Though the moment was admittedly spoiled a little when the Weasley Twins and Luna set up a booth, complete with sign saying, ' _Dragon Rides: Only One Galleon!_ '…

 **CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, that just happened. I'm actually kicking myself for not having Dany take Harry out for a ride…and not that way, you guys! Not yet! And certainly not while he's in dragon form, you sickos.**

 **If Dany seems OOC while channelling her inner Pernian dragonrider, keep in mind a few things. Firstly, this Dany is already somewhat OOC due to Harry's influence as an 'imaginary' friend. Secondly, she has the opportunity to do something nobody, not even a member of her own House, has done for nearly 150 years, so she has a right to be excited. Finally, I'm yet to watch the series of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **where she rides a dragon for the first time. I could have gone back and re-read the sequence in** ** _A Dance with Dragons_** **where she rides out of Meereen on Drogon, but I decided to do my own take.**

 **Also, I cannot be certain when the next chapter will be out. That being said, I'm strongly considering having Viserys come a cropper in Essos before long. Thoughts on how he should go out? And I've just finished rewatching the first season of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **. Once I'm past the second season, I can start watching the episodes I haven't done so before. I'm looking forward to the stuff I've only read in the books…and the stuff that comes beyond those.**

 **Review-answering time!** **DZ2** **: While you have a point, comparing Cersei with the canon Dumbledore is more than a little disingenuous. The bashable Dumbledores, yes, true, and certainly the more bashable versions of Molly and Ginny Weasley. Personally, the canon character closest to Cersei, IMO, is Snape.**

 **Duner89** **: Dany will come back shortly before the events of the first series takes place, with enough time to at least get to know the Starks. As for who will survive, well, that's up in the air, but I hope to be able to spare most of the Starks.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Yule Ball

**CHAPTER 15:**

 **THE YULE BALL**

In the lead-up to the Yule Ball, Dany and Harry took further flights, though he refrained from re-enacting Harrenhal in any way. Dany was both disappointed and grateful. Exhilarating though it was, that dive was also terrifying. Their flights from then on were considerably more leisurely.

Still, to be able to fly at all, to re-enact the exploits of her ancestors, was one of the best things Dany could have ever experienced. Indeed, the joy she experienced was second only to her friendship with Harry and his friends. Then again, there had been precious few joys during her life before that.

Of course, Snape often made snide remarks about them making spectacles of themselves, and Harry and Dany's flights had often attracted attention. Still, there was something about their bond that nobody else could share. Harry was her dragon, but more importantly, he was her _friend_. The bond between them, she felt, was even more important than that between Targaryens and their dragons in the past. She was sure that most of the Targaryens of old loved their beasts as, well, beasts would be: as tools and pets and beasts of burden, not truly as friends. But Harry was a human as much as he was a dragon. They held a bond Dany was sure no other Targaryen had felt, unless what Luna claimed was true, and changelings like Harry lived in Old Valyria.

There was a part of her, a fairly vocal part, that sneered at her brother for that. For all his boasts and claims to being the blood of the dragon, they were empty boasts. Hollow boasts. They were comparable to many animals puffing themselves up to appear more dangerous than they were, and while that was often a warning of greater danger, Dany knew that Viserys couldn't back up what he boasted.

She felt sad at this. What her brother had become, she despised and detested. What he had been, before their situation wore away at his love for her, before his obsession with regaining the Iron Throne consumed him, she mourned.

But she knew now, with utter conviction, that she was by far the superior of the two. If Viserys ever attained the Iron Throne, he would be a blustering tyrant, acting in much the same way as Jorah claimed their father did. Perhaps not as wantonly cruelly, but Aerys had apparently set the bar fairly high for such things.

She grimaced at the thought of what her father had done to Rickard and Brandon Stark. While she could potentially be cruel to one who had actually wronged her, the two Starks had come to demand an explanation for her older brother's abduction, or rather, elopement (if what Luna claimed was true), and what did that get them? Rickard got roasted alive by her father's 'champion', fire, and Brandon was cruelly throttled to death while trying to free his father.

Having studied the history of this world, she noticed a number of commonalities. Hermione's comments about how Westeros' history was similar to some of Earth's had her research the conflicts in question. The reasons for the various rebellions and revolutions against monarchs and emperors seemed to vary somewhat, but she noticed a commonality: discontent. Usually, it was the nobles who held such discontent, but she did note that many other revolutions were done by the smallfolk. The French Revolution came to mind, though given the rise of Napoleon as Emperor not long afterwards, it seemed to only replace one autocrat with another.

Wiping out discontent by either force or favour seemed difficult, when Dany thought about it. Aegon V certainly roused the ire of the nobles when he tried to better the lot of the smallfolk. Many would look down on the smallfolk as sheep or cattle, forgetting that a large herd could easily stampede or trample those in their path. The French Revolution was a good example of what happened. Admittedly, that wasn't all the lower classes, but that revolution was a good example of how ideals like those of Freedom, Equality and Brotherhood could be perverted into a bloodbath.

A morbidly humorous part of her thought it was a good lesson: don't be a monarch, otherwise, the head that wore your crown might end up being removed from your body.

Still, she had an advantage over her predecessors. Being brought to Earth gave her perspective. What's more, she had magic. She'd have to be careful how she used it, given the Faith of the Seven weren't happy with magic, but still, it was an advantage. So was Harry: while neither were willing to emulate the sheer wanton deaths of Aegon the Conqueror, a dragon was still a powerful psychological weapon…and Harry was willing to defend her as a dragon.

Still, such thoughts were for the future. Dany had to admit, she was looking forward to Christmas, and the Yule Ball…

* * *

Presents. She had never been given presents before.

Okay, well, that was not true, strictly speaking. She had dim memories of her brother giving her small presents for her Nameday on an irregular basis, and those unctuous toadies who allowed them to stay with them called many things gifts. But those she saw those for what they were in hindsight.

During their last trip to Diagon Alley, Dany had been told that Harry would give his friends gifts that were joint ones with Dany. Dany was touched by the sentiment. And it seemed that Harry's friends had decided to reciprocate.

Ron had sent her some Chocolate Frogs. Hermione had sent her a rather massive book about dragons, as well as the complete works of the playwright William Shakespeare (Dany had expressed an interest when they had briefly visited the Globe Theatre). Ron's mother, Molly, had sent her a knitted jumper which Harry later explained was her own way of welcoming Dany into the family. Sirius Black, whom she was yet to meet, had sent a mirror, with a note explaining that it was an enchanted one, allowing for communication. He'd sent something similar, along with a penknife, to Harry. Lupin's present was a bit disappointing, if only because of the clearly second hand nature of the book, but she appreciated the sentiment. The cover depicted a group of armoured men facing off against a dragon, and it was titled _Guards! Guards!_ , by someone called Terry Pratchett.

Hermione had explained that Christmas was originally a Roman holiday called Saturnalia, though it was eventually appropriated by the Christian religion. It wasn't the only religion to have a holiday around this time, but Christmas was most prominent in this part of the world. Dany was surprised at the extravagance, in the depths of winter, but she reminded herself that winter in this world lasted for months, never for years. Well, save for times when the climate of the whole world changed, according to Hermione, but for the most part, seasons came and went with a regular nature.

Dany had to admit, her first Christmas was enjoyable. And not just because of the presents. She learned the joys of a snowball fight, and only reluctantly went back with Hermione, knowing that she would take time to get ready for the Yule Ball. Harry would meet them both in the Entrance Hall. And she knew he'd be in for a surprise. It would be her first formal function…but she was determined to have some fun…

* * *

As Harry went down to the Entrance Hall, he was nervous. Ron at least no longer looked like a laughing stock with those dress robes. In fact, he looked kind of dashing, if a little awkward. Jorah looked a little more at ease in formal wear, but then again, he was a former noble back home.

Ron met Luna, who was delightful in her own robes. You could believe that she was royalty, even if of a somewhat eccentric type. But the real surprise came when Dany and Hermione arrived.

Hermione's transformation was perhaps the most striking. Gone was the frizzy hair, instead being more shiny and glossy and done up elegantly. Her blue robes were utterly gorgeous, and Harry knew that Krum was lucky to have her as his date.

However, Dany was even more beautiful that she was before. True, she was already somewhat more beautiful than Hermione (not that Hermione wasn't beautiful in the first place, something Harry only truly realised once they got back from Essos), and she had changed in more subtle ways, at least as far as makeup and hairstyling were concerned. But Dany, dressed in a silvery material not dissimilar to that worn by Fleur Delacour (and didn't the part-Veela look a little jealous?), looked every inch the princess she was, dignified, regal, and beautiful.

Soon, they were led through, and they soon approached the top table, where the Champions, their guests, and the various staff and dignitaries were intended to seat. Harry noted the absence of Barty Crouch, though. Percy Weasley was in his place. According to Ron, Percy was effectively Crouch's underling and gofer, and apparently the Ministry official couldn't be bothered to even learn Percy's name, calling him 'Weatherby'. Harry personally thought that Percy looked even more officious than before, though he noticed a brief flash of what looked like relief and friendliness cross the older redhead's features.

Percy had indicated for them to sit next to him, and Harry did so. "Good to see you again, Harry. It stirred up a fuss when you disappeared and all those Dementors were killed. Self-defence, of course, though some people view it differently," he said quietly. "And you must be Daniella Targe. A pleasure."

Dany nodded politely, but Harry asked, "Percy, what are you doing here? Where's Mr Crouch?"

"Ah. Well, I've been promoted, you see. As Mr Crouch's personal assistant, I am here representing him during a stressful time," Percy said. "He's not well, hasn't been quite the same since that mess at the Quidditch World Cup. Overwork. I mean, he's still a brilliant man, quite dedicated to his work, but…" Percy rambled on in a similar vein for some time.

The feast soon began, and they were having their meals, while listening in on the discussions. Krum was waxing lyrical about Durmstrang, only for Karkaroff to interject. Dumbledore, prompted by this and his brief discussion with Karkaroff about secrets, related an anecdote about how he once found a room filled with chamberpots. Fleur was being critical of the décor, comparing it unfavourably to Beauxbatons to her date, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Roger Davies, who seemed to do little more than nod in agreement while drooling in an allure-induced catatonia.

Eventually, they had to go onto the dance floor and dance. Harry thanked whatever deities were present and listening that he'd gone to those dancing lessons with McGonagall, otherwise, he would have been rather mediocre. "So, is this your first dance too?" Harry asked.

"My first formal dance," Dany said as they wove their way across the dancefloor. "If we return to Westeros, you do know we'll probably have to have many more like this?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Harry muttered. "Not to mention having to deal with backstabbing nobles, no doubt. All for a throne made out of swords. They treat it like a game, a game of thrones, one where you win or die, but…it's not a game. Not when the stakes are so real."

"No. It's not a game. A game is something you enjoy. If I do sit on the Iron Throne, it will be out of duty. Not out of birthright or revenge, though those will play a role. But duty. And it will be our duty to hold these dances…" A faint smirk touched her lips. "Even if you don't like them, my dragon. You are a song in the air, but on the ground…well, Professor McGonagall's lessons were useful, at least…"

* * *

The night dragged on somewhat. Ron and Hermione had an argument about her being Krum's date, causing the bushy-haired girl to flee. Dany went after her, before coming back a few minutes later to glare at Ron, before she asked Harry to take her outside. On the way out, they saw the Weasley Twins accost Bagman.

As they did so, they overheard Snape and Karkaroff arguing about something, and managed to avoid them. Just as well, considering Snape seemed set on flushing the more amorous couples out of their hiding places in the rose garden. They then overheard Hagrid confessing he was half-Giant, and that he knew Maxime, who was there, was half-Giant too. The headmistress of Beauxbatons fled in denial after an argument. Harry and Dany chose that moment to sit down shortly after Hagrid left.

"So they have Giants here," Dany mused. "It is said Giants helped build the Wall. I wonder how much of our history and myths are true, and how much is false?"

"I don't know. I don't really get what the big deal about Hagrid being a Giant is, though."

"Hmm. The legends back home said they were savage brutes. Maybe there is a stigma attached here. Hagrid is friendly, but…from what I have seen, his sense of safety seemed rather…skewed, shall we say?"

Harry nodded. Hagrid was a good man, but he was also somewhat simple and had, as Dany said, a different sense of what constituted 'safe'. Quietly, he asked, "Is Hermione all right?"

"She should be. Ron just…spoke out of turn, making accusations that Viktor Krum was using Hermione to get information on you for the Tournament, even helping him with the Golden Egg. While I would have loved nothing more than to chastise Ron for his insensitivity, I decided it was best not to make a scene. It was meant to be a night to enjoy…instead, that enjoyment has been soured."

"Ron just sometimes talks without thinking," Harry said. "He was protecting me, at least that's what he thinks. Don't get me wrong, he shouldn't have done that to Hermione, but…you do know he was my first friend in Magical Britain? No, not just that, but my first actual friend?"

Dany nodded. "Yes…which is why I decided to wait until tempers have cooled on both sides before I do anything. But his temper, hurting the one he loved, even if only as a friend…it reminded me a little too much of how my brother started out. That was partly why I wanted to leave. Don't misunderstand me, Ron is a paragon of virtue compared to Viserys, but for a moment, I saw something like Viserys, the jealousy and anger, in his eyes. It's irrational, yes, but…since leaving my world, I find myself not wanting to see Viserys ever again, even reflected dimly in the eyes of another." She looked up at the stars, glittering in the night sky. "I'd rather treasure the memories of what he was like before madness consumed him, not be reminded of what he became. Harry…if I ever become like that…"

"You won't."

"If I do…do your utmost to bring me back from the brink," Dany insisted.

"…You don't need to ask, Dany."

And so, they sat like that under the stars for some time, leaning into each other for warmth and intimacy. But that was only a brief respite before the storms that were to come…

 **CHAPTER 15 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So…the Yule Ball…and Dany's first (and probably last) Christmas. Seriously, half the characters in Planetos deserve a decent Christmas, or whatever the local equivalent is. Is there a Christmas on Planetos? I've no idea, especially as Winter lasts for, well, years.**

 **Anyway, this may be the last chapter for a while, and yes, I know, it was a bit of a wait for this one. That's how it happens with my muse. I intend to have Jorah make a certain confession to Dany in the next chapter, as well as dealing with Rita attacking Hagrid. Still, this fic has over a thousand favourites now. Thanks!**

 **Now, for those of you worried that I'm going to be bashing Ron with Dany comparing him to Viserys…don't be. Dany knows that Ron and Hermione are good friends, but the way Ron threw around those accusations…Dany doesn't like to see that. Because she remembers how Viserys' temper started out, how it grew into what we see in canon, and she doesn't want to see Ron end up that way, misguided though that would be in a non-bashing fic.**

 **Before I get onto the review-answering, I wanted to ask your guys' opinions on something, on a potential new fic. During one chapter of a Potterverse/** ** _Code Geass_** **story I recently started called** ** _Warlock_** **(plug, plug), I asked for opinions on a potential new story. Here, I want your opinion on a** ** _Game of Thrones_** **-related story, one that may be based on one of my challenges, 'An OP Player in a Game of Thrones'. If you don't know what it's about (and odds are, that is the case), it's a crossover I am yet to see on this site.**

 **Namely,** ** _Game of Thrones_** **and** ** _Overlord_** **.**

 **Yeah, I know this is hot on the heels of another** ** _Overlord_** **crossover I started, which is with** ** _Code Geass_** **called** ** _Plenipotent Player Prince_** **, but hey. Check out the challenge on the forums of DZ2 and whitetigerwolf, and let me know if it catches your fancy.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Squadpunk 2.0** **: Yeah, that's what's going to happen, and Harry, Dany and Jorah are NOT going to be happy.**

 **comodo50** **: More like Harry, the friend that can become a dragon.**

 **Sean Malloy-1** **: Shortly after the end of Book 4. Fudge and Umbridge haven't forgotten, or forgiven, Harry decimating the Dementors.**

 **DZ2** **: Dany, while still fairly formal, would take it in good humour…though she would make Gred and Forge grovel a little before she forgave them. It'd take a lot more to piss her off truly.**

 **Alcides12** **: Standard Western dragon with two wings and four legs.**

 **1529** **: I am aware of what a targe is. I thought it was the closest to Dany's surname that could sound plausible on Earth (and it sounds more plausible than the stuff Rowling comes up with, which sound like something out of Charles Dickens).**

 **Valdimarian** **: Actually, I was planning, albeit tentatively, to pair her with Jon Snow. And it wouldn't be too difficult to find Hermione/Neville, I would imagine, even if the pairing isn't something I'd think of. That being said, I did pair them in my** ** _Final Fantasy VII_** **crossover** ** _Vert the Emerald and the Cetra Heritage_** **, and my** ** _Final Fantasy XII_** **crossover** ** _Ghost of Dalmasca_** **.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	17. Chapter 16: Unwelcome Revelations

**CHAPTER 16:**

 **UNWELCOME REVELATIONS**

Dany stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts, trying and failing to keep a lid on her feelings. Anger, betrayal, hatred, disgust, they all warred within her, trailing behind her like smoke. It was all she could do just to simply turn her back on that person and storm out, instead of cursing him and hexing him within an inch of his pitiful, perfidious existence.

It was New Year's Eve. Jorah had gotten drunk at Hogsmeade in the company of Mad-Eye Moody, and, in his inebriation, decided to confess the truth about something. Something that had shocked Dany to the core. She had thought him so stalwart, so trustworthy, so loyal…

…And yet, he had confessed that he had been tasked by the Usurper to spy on her.

Well, technically, it wasn't the Usurper specifically, but rather, that damnable Spider Varys. The eunuch who had allowed her father to die, and was even now working for the Usurper. The sheer anger she felt…if her brother had likened his own temper to awakening the dragon, then Dany's temper, right now, felt like a hundred Balerion the Black Dreads at the Field of Fire.

She didn't realise she had gotten lost until she saw a rather grotesque painting of Trolls being taught how to dance. Irritated, she began pacing near it, wondering if she could find a place to calm down. To her astonishment, a door appeared as she paced.

Just then, she heard the clatter of feet, and found Harry following her, looking ruffled. "Dany?"

She shook her head, entering the room, her friend and love following. A vast chamber lay beyond, with a couple of chairs around a table, and, a little way away, a few mannequins, each with a target on them. She stormed over to the mannequins and, with a roar of rage, fired off Incendio spells, setting them on fire. It felt like unleashing dragonfire on that damned traitor, and it felt so damned good.

 _Fire will be my champion_ , her father had said when he prepared to have Rickard Stark roasted alive instead of trial by combat. And in her fury, Dany could see his point. Instead of _Incendio_ , she yelled, " _Dracarys! Dracarys!_ " as she set the dummies that appeared on fire, only for them to vanish and be replaced with fresh ones.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her. She very nearly attacked the owner of said arms, before sagging into their embrace, twisting around and beginning to sob into his shoulder. "…How do we trust him, Harry? How can we trust him?"

"…I don't know," Harry said quietly. "…But he's unable to communicate with Varys. I'm not saying we should trust him…but he had plenty of opportunities to kill you before now. I'm not saying we should forgive him or anything, and he's told us more about the state of affairs back in Westeros, but…"

"But he lied to me," Dany said. "What if he lied about the other things?"

"…Then we'll deal with him. Maybe wizards have something like a truth serum or something. I'll ask Hermione, or failing that, Snape. Not that I want to ask him anything like that, but…" He shook his head. "If he had actually betrayed you to your death, like Pettigrew, I'd never forgive him. What was he calling you earlier?"

Dany blinked. " _Khaleesi_ , I think. He was teaching me a few words in Dothraki a couple of days ago while I was asking him about the Dothraki and Khal Drogo out of curiosity. _Khal_ means chieftan, warlord, horselord, but it can mean king. _Khaleesi_ , however, means…"

"Queen?" He gently stroked her tear-streaked cheek. "…It's not a bad word, actually. _Khaleesi_. Sounds lovely. Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen."

"Maybe…but I have neither throne nor kingdom," Dany said, a smile touching her lips despite her anger and sorrow. "At best, I am a princess, and a deposed one at that."

"You have me. You have Ron and Hermione, and Luna, and Remus. Come on, let's try to relax a little before we head back to the dorms…"

* * *

As it turned out, wizards did have a form of truth serum. Hermione said it was something called Veritaserum. It wasn't considered legally admissible evidence in wizarding courts as wizards with enough willpower or presence of mind could either refuse to answer the questions, or else twist the wording of the answers so that, while not actually lies, would be misleading. So, few would accept it for proving Sirius' innocence, sadly. As it happened, Snape had a private stock.

They waited in Dumbledore's office the next day, McGonagall and Remus having gone to fetch Jorah, Snape holding a vial filled with a clear substance. Given the looks he was shooting Harry, some part of him clearly wanted to use it on Harry. However, Dumbledore's presence prevented that.

Jorah was brought in, looking the worse for wear, but still walking rather straight and stiffly. "He went to Poppy for a hangover potion," Remus said.

Snape sighed. "It'll mean he metabolises the Veritaserum more swiftly. Hangover potions generally accelerate the metabolism of foreign substances."

"It should be enough time for him to answer the most pertinent questions, shouldn't it be, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. On Snape's nod, Dumbledore fixed Jorah with his gaze. "You know why you are here? What we intend to do?"

"Yes. Give me the Veritaserum." Jorah sat down on a chair, trying and failing not to look at Dany. "Let's get this over with."

Snape went over, unstoppering the vial. Jorah obediently opened his mouth, and swallowed the three drops Snape administered. After he swallowed, Dumbledore, getting up from behind his desk, walked over to Jorah and asked, "Jorah Mormont…were you truly spying on the Targaryens for this man Varys?"

"Not directly. Varys kept in contact with me through Illyrio Mopatis while I was riding with Khal Drogo," Jorah said, his voice a flat monotone. "He said that, in exchange for services rendered to the Iron Throne, I would eventually be given a pardon, and allowed to return home, even if I could not retain my lordship over Bear Island. However, I was kept apprised of developments, and I was told recently that I would be protecting and guiding the Targaryen heirs when Daenerys was married to Khal Drogo, as well as sending reports to Varys about their status."

"I was to be wed to Khal Drogo?!" Dany hissed in horrified anger. "Why would Varys allow me to be wed to a Dothraki horselord? Especially one in charge of a large army that could threaten the Usurper?" She had been told about the size of Drogo's army.

"I don't know why. I was merely to suggest the possibility to Drogo, to get him interested."

"And finding us…were you sent to find us?"

"No. I was heading back to Pentos to report, and was merely passing by to check on the house, to see if it had been robbed. I saw the light, and assumed either a thief or a vagabond."

"…And if Varys or the Usurper ordered you to kill me…or stand by as assassins did so…would you do that?"

"No. If anything, I would rather swear myself to be your sworn shield, or your Hand. I know I do not deserve it, given that I have kept this secret from you, but I would never betray you willingly. Nor would I do so to Harry."

The questioning continued for a few more minutes (including Dany asking if he told the truth about her father), until finally, Dany was, if not wholly satisfied, then her anger had abated. She turned her back on Jorah as the Veritaserum wore off. "…Daenerys…" he began, only for her to hold up a hand and cut him off.

"Please do not speak to me any longer, _Ser_ Jorah. I do not want to hear pleas for forgiveness or any excuses. I do not want to hear anything that passes from your lips for now, save for when I command it." After a moment of silence, the Targaryen princess said, quietly, "For the past two months, you have deceived me, even if only by omission. Last night wounded me, deeply. I had to wonder, was what you told me about my father a lie? So, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, to regain my trust. _Just one_. Do you understand me?"

She turned, to see Jorah nod solemnly. "Good. I do not want to see you for a while. I am still coming to terms with this. And should you betray me once more…I will do to you what Aegon II did to Rhaenyra."

Harry grimaced, having been taught enough of the history of Westeros to know what that entailed. Aegon II fed Rhaenyra to his dragon, Sunfyre. He made a mental note to tell Dany that, even if Jorah turned out to be a traitor, Harry was NOT eating him! He wasn't going to be a cannibal, even in dragon form!

Jorah got the message, given the brief blanching of his face. "If I may be excused?"

Dany nodded, and the grizzled knight left, shuffling out of the office like a chastened schoolboy, only with more dignity. "…And that Veritaserum worked?" Dany asked.

Snape scoffed. "I brewed it. Of course it did. And I doubt your retainer had enough wit to twist his answers, either. Though why the spymaster of that kingdom of yours would allow you to be married to some barbarian warrior, and thus potentially threaten that kingdom with invasion…"

"Ser Jorah told me that the Dothraki distrust ocean water, anything that their horses cannot drink. They'd be unlikely to cross the ocean, though he did say they may if they thought the rewards would be great. So your concerns about Varys are mine."

"It could be one of many things," Dumbledore said. "He could be secretly a loyalist to your family. Or perhaps he wanted to make you enough of a threat for King Robert Baratheon to send assassins after you. Unfortunately, we cannot ask him ourselves."

"Given his reputation, I'd probably need Veritaserum, even if I could," Dany said grimly.

* * *

Not long afterwards, they had another unpleasant surprise. Dany had kept her relationship with Jorah distant, for now. Meanwhile, Hermione had finally come across something while speaking with Neville, something that would be better than the Bubble Head Charm: Gillyweed. They would test it later, but for now, the classes had resumed after the holidays.

To their surprise, Hagrid had been replaced for Care of Magical Creatures by a woman called Grubbly-Plank, who was doing a lesson on unicorns. She didn't say anything about Hagrid, but Malfoy delighted in showing them the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_. It had an article filled with the worst kind of yellow journalism, making Hagrid out to be more dangerous and untrustworthy than he actually was.

The question was, how did Rita Skeeter get onto the Hogwarts grounds? Apparently Dumbledore had banned her, and they hadn't seen her during Hagrid's confession to Maxime, which seemed like the most likely time for her to hear that. So how had she found out about it? And would she target anyone else?

* * *

Back in Pentos, events were coming to a head. Like the Usurper he so disparaged, Viserys turned to hedonism to bolster himself, with wine and women, both provided by an increasingly perturbed Mopatis. Unfortunately, the former only served to fuel his madness. He was spiralling inwards towards self-destruction. And his belligerence towards his gracious host increased, threatening to dismember Mopatis and feed him to the dogs if he didn't find his sister and the dragon that was rightfully his.

He became increasingly obsessed with regaining his crown as well, and began accusing Mopatis of actually possessing it and withholding it from him. To him, Mopatis' denials were lies, and more than once, Mopatis had to have his guards restrain the deranged Targaryen. This only increased Viserys' rancour towards his host.

He took to wandering the streets of Pentos, especially the artisans' quarter, where the jewellers resided. He was hoping to spot his crown, and reclaim it from those who stole it (despite the fact that he sold it in the first place). And one day, he spotted it.

It wasn't his crown, of course. It was actually an old coronet bought by one of the Magisters of Pentos, one who wanted to use said coronet's gold to create a statuette. But inebriation and insanity are potent warpers of reality, and with a scream, he barged into the jeweller's shop, only to see it being dropped into a crucible and melted down.

Now, normally, he wouldn't have done what had happened next, even in the depths of his insanity. But with what he thought he had seen, he was blinded by rage and desperation, and so, he rushed forward, shoving the jeweller aside roughly, grabbing the crucible, and tipped it out over his head, thinking to himself, _I am the Blood of the Dragon! No fire can hurt a dragon!_

Those were his last conscious thoughts as the gold poured onto his head.

Gold melts at 1064 degrees Celsius. So it goes without saying that letting molten gold, or indeed, molten metal of any kind, touch your body is a bad idea. Science fact. And even in a world where science held little actual sway, it was common sense (which isn't so common) to avoid touching anything so ridiculously hot.

True, a Targayen could, potentially, withstand such a thing. Some Targaryens could withstand the heat of a dragon's fire, capable, at their most powerful, of instantly cremating a person. But the blood of the Targaryens was not what it once was. Centuries of inbreeding had seen to that. Dany was lucky. Viserys was not.

Viserys had just enough time to scream an inhuman scream of agony and drop the crucible before the molten gold cooked his brain terminally. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was what looked like his father, reaching out…only, it was his father in the last years of his reign, with long fingernails, reaching out like claws, a deranged leer on his face…and yet, Viserys knew, with animal instinct, that this was not his father. Just the Stranger wearing his face.

And then, Viserys Targaryen was dead, wearing a crown of gold that men trembled to behold…if only because getting one's head cooked by molten metal was not a pleasant way to die. And by doing so, he ruined many plans. And yet, he also removed himself as an obstacle to Dany's homecoming, if she ever did so.

Unfortunately for Daenerys Targaryen, there would be other obstacles to overcome, on two different worlds…

 **CHAPTER 16 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Jorah's loyalties have been exposed, and Viserys has come a cropper. I debated with myself how to kill off Viserys, and I eventually plumped for a variation of what happens in canon, albeit fuelled by different circumstances. Keep in mind, Viserys was not a paragon of sanity to begin with, and Dany's disappearance actually fuelled his descent into madness far quicker than canon.**

 **Review-answering time!** **OverlordMetatron** **: Oh, yes. At the time I posted the challenge, one of them didn't exist, and I simply must've missed the other one. And yes, I was referring to the anime/light novels.**

 **Leicontis** **: In the challenge, where the Tomb ended up, Westeros or Essos, was optional. However, the denizens had to ally themselves with a key player in the series.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	18. Chapter 17: Plans

**CHAPTER 17:**

 **PLANS**

Varys was, for the first time in a very long time, at a complete loss, or near enough. So many of his plans were in ruins, now that Viserys' insanity had sent him towards a self-inflicted death and Daenerys was nowhere to be found. It didn't mean he didn't have contingencies, only that he didn't want to have to use them.

Varys had managed to extricate himself from the feast that Robert had ordered once the news broke. Petyr Baelish looked altogether too smug for his liking, though Varys was sure that this wasn't because Littlefinger actually knew of Varys' plans, rather, because he was thinking he could turn this to his advantage. Use it as a further opportunity to destabilise the Seven Kingdoms financially. Baelish thought that he had his plans for the long term, to grasp power. Varys, for all his admiration of the man's skill, thought him incredibly petty. He had a fairly good idea of the man's desires, after all, and one of them included Catelyn Stark, née Tully.

Baelish was good at planning, as well as taking advantage of unexpected opportunities and dealing with equally unexpected problems. But Varys had been playing the game for longer.

Still, Viserys' death, on top of Daenerys' disappearance with Jorah Mormont and the dragon, had thrown many of his plans into disarray. He had to redraw these plans, and swiftly. He knew things would be coming to a head soon. Jon Arryn was discovering secrets that many wanted to keep buried. Varys was content to let Arryn do this, if only to see who would kill Arryn first. Varys would if he needed to, albeit with regrets. While the truth about Cersei's children would have to come out eventually, it would be on Varys' terms, or at least in a manner he could control.

However, the death of Viserys and the disappearance of Daenerys had forced him to look further afield. He needed someone who he could put on the Iron Throne, once all the hurly-burly was done, when the battle was lost and won. Aemon Targaryen, a blind Maester, was unsuitable for a number of reasons, namely his age, the vows he took when joining the Night's Watch, and his general frailty. Which was a crying shame, really, as the old man was widely acknowledged for being one of the wisest in the Night's Watch, if not all of Westeros.

Of course, he didn't need a Targaryen per se. The problem was finding a suitable candidate. Renly Baratheon had charisma and popularity, but his homosexuality would do him no favours if he was found out, and while he would make a more competent ruler than his brother, he also wasn't that concerned with his duties. Not to mention he was altogether too squeamish to deal with some of the darker duties of a king.

Stannis was another possibility with his own problems. He was grim, stoic, and lacked charisma, though this wasn't to say that it wasn't entirely absent, given that Davos Seaworth followed the man. He was a good soldier and a good administrator, and someone who could rule the realm well enough…except that he lacked patience for politics and diplomacy.

However, there was another possibility that Varys had only just stumbled across. While considering the possibility of another Targaryen out there, Varys began looking into Rhaegar's women. Elia Martell and her offspring perished thanks to the Lannisters. But had Lyanna Stark borne Rhaegar's child?

Varys had only considered the possibility once or twice, as idle speculation. However, he was considering the matter more seriously. And he had to admit, if what he suspected was true, he had to admire Ned Stark. Not that he didn't already: the grim Warden of the North was utterly committed to honour in a way that few people were these days…save for one blip. Namely, his bastard son.

Except…it seemed that Ned Stark had bamboozled everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. Because if Varys was correct (and he had no guarantee that he was), Jon Snow was not Ned Stark's bastard son. Rather, Jon Snow was a trueborn child…

…Of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

If Varys was correct, then it was little wonder Ned Stark kept that secret. Robert's hatred of anything with Targaryen blood running through its veins was legendary. Varys, privately, thought that immensely hypocritical, considering that, as Robert's grandmother was a Targaryen, he should hate that which allowed him to ascend to the throne in the first place. Then again, Robert never allowed such petty considerations to trouble his mind…not to mention actually running his kingdom.

From what Varys knew from his spies in the North, Jon Snow clearly favoured his mother over his father in terms of appearance, if his theory was correct. That helped protect him, no doubt. Apparently he was a fairly diligent boy, a good warrior, but rather serious and itching to prove himself as something other than a bastard.

Rumour had it that the boy was considering taking the Black. If Varys' supposition was correct, then they needed to avoid that. But he needed more information first. And of course, if Daenerys turned up, it may end up being a moot point. Of course, he couldn't exactly hold his breath…

* * *

Dany burst out of the water with a great gasp of air, clambering out of the massive bath, clad only in a silvery one-piece swimsuit, and glared down into the water. "It's not funny, you know," she said.

Harry, despite the gills, webbed hands and flipper-like feet, seemed to disagree, laughing silently under the water. He'd pulled her under as a joke, and had kissed her. She didn't mind the kiss, but she had needed to go up quickly for air. Still, the Gillyweed they had obtained seemed to work, so she took her own dose, ate the rubbery plant with a grimace, and then ducked under the water as soon as she could. She felt the pain in her neck as the gills grew. But she was soon breathing water, and her violet eyes widened in wonder, her chest moving in and out.

She had heard from Ser Jorah about Mermaids attending the Drowned God the Ironborn believed in, and about Merpeople in the Black Lake, albeit rather ugly ones, though the one in the stained glass window above them was rather comely. Was the Giant Squid in the Black Lake like the Drowned God? Then again, if this was what it was like to be a Mermaid, then it was certainly agreeable. She may be a Targaryen, with the associations of dragonfire in her blood, but there was something exhilarating, even erotic, about this sensation of cool water flowing through her lungs, across her body, setting her hair drifting like seaweed.

She'd found her attraction to Harry growing ever more by the day. So much so that she was beginning to consider what they should do next. Should they wed? And if so, under which faith? Dany did not really pay that much heed to the gods. Viserys had often cursed them for their family's downfall, and in any case, he sneered at the Seven for condemning incest. Given the books on genetics and congenital diseases Hermione had managed to obtain, Dany couldn't help but agree that the Seven had a point. However, they also despised magic, and Dany and Harry both had magic.

The Old Gods of the North were another possibility. Ser Jorah had discussed that faith, and Dany found it a touch more attractive. And there was, of course, the faiths of this world. Harry wasn't quite a believer, but the Dursleys were apparently members of the Church of England, or the Anglican Church, the main local religion.

Then again, did it matter what faith they married under, as long as they were in love? Affirming this thought, she gently swam over and kissed him on the lips, her tongue gently probing at his own mouth. He returned the kiss with an eagerness that pleased her.

However, they kept themselves from going too far with an effort. Dany could tell, given the rather conspicuous tenting of his swimming trunks, that he was enjoying it as much as she was, but they had made the decision to hold off going further than they were until they were wed. Instead, they began practising spells underwater. Harry would need to do this, in case he ran into trouble during the Second Task.

Cedric had offered them a clue regarding the Golden Egg, and while they didn't need it, they appreciated him telling them the password to the Prefect Bathrooms. It allowed them to practise using Gillyweed in private. They weren't sure whether the secret room they had discovered, the Room of Requirement as it was called by Dobby, had the capacity to create a pool anyway.

It was probably just as well that they halted their kissing when they did too. Shortly afterwards, the transparent figure of a rather lugubrious girl made herself known: Moaning Myrtle, one of Hogwarts' many ghosts. Harry later explained that she had been of some help to him during his second year, when dealing with the Basilisk. Sadly, she also seemed to be a voyeur, despite being dead, given the way she looked at Harry with a lascivious look.

Too soon, though, their hour was up, and they were forced to vacate the pool and choke up the water they had been breathing. They clambered up, and panted, getting air back into their lungs. "…Well, that was interesting," Harry said.

"It was certainly novel," Dany said. For a time, they sat at the edge of the pool, legs in the water, kicking idly. Then, she said, "I've been thinking…about how we could go back to Westeros."

"Not Essos?" Harry asked.

"…Not initially. I want to stop slavery there, I realised…but how can I do that without a powerbase, an army, and supporters? I have supporters in Westeros at least, if Ser Jorah is to be trusted, though after all that we heard…"

"He said he would not willingly betray you now," Harry said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry at him too…but if you are serious about taking the Iron Throne back, you need support. Ser Jorah said something about Dorne. And didn't Luna say something about your nephew being with Lord Stark in the North? Would that make him an ally?"

"Perhaps. In any case, I wish to meet my nephew. Beyond Viserys, I have no memories of family."

"Neither do I, unless the Dursleys count," Harry said.

"They do not. Incidentally, Lupin has told me that he's begun acquiring some things we can bring over to Westeros. A printing press, albeit a primitive one by Earth's standards, books on medicine as well as equipment of the same…and he's also finding ways to supply us with dragon eggs. They are hard to trade due to the laws here…but I wish to obtain a few dragons."

"What, having me isn't good enough?" Harry asked wryly.

Dany shot him a smirk, before she looked up at the ceiling. "I am a Targaryen, Harry. The blood of Old Valyria, of their dragonlords, flows through my veins. In any case, dragon trading is mostly illegal, and what is legal is highly regulated. During the next weekend, Charles Weasley will be taking me briefly to the reserve that he works on in Romania to see whether there is something innate to Targaryens that allow them to tame a dragon."

Harry shrugged. "Well, it can't be innate to all Targaryens. I'm sure your brother wouldn't have been able to."

"No. He was no dragon," Dany said. "He claimed to be…but dragons protect their own. He didn't. Not after he lost himself to his madness." Then, after a moment, she said, "Luna came up to me a week ago. She said…Viserys is dead. She saw it happen with her abilities."

"…Really? What happened to him?"

"…He was looking for our crown amongst the jewellers of Pentos…and thought he found it being melted down. He took the crucible and…" Her voice caught in her throat. "He got the golden crown he so desired, but not in the way he wanted it. He treated me so badly…but still, I can't help but mourn him, mourn who he once was, before the madness took him. When he was my brother and protector."

Harry grimaced. "…I'm sorry. I mean, I noticed you looking a bit quiet and thoughtful, but I thought that was about Jorah and Hagrid. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I was still trying to come to terms with it. I wasn't sure what to feel, and I didn't want to inflict another set of worries on you. But now, I realised, my brother died a long time ago. All that was left behind was a shell, without love of anything but power. He would have agreed to sell me to Khal Drogo in his desperation for an army. It's only now that that shell is dead…that I could actually mourn him."

"I'm here for you, then, Dany," Harry said quietly. "You know this. I'm here for you as long as we live. And if you did mourn him for what he was like before…then I wish I had known him then."

"I wish you knew what he was like then too. But…there is little point regretting the past. I once thought, when I came along with you, _if I look back, then I am lost_. Thus, I intend to keep my eye on the present and the future. And while I consider what I will do when I go back to my world…your enemies are my enemies. And I will bring to them my family's words…Fire, and Blood…"

 **CHAPTER 17 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. Some plotting by Varys, and some discussions between Harry and Dany.**

 **Now, for those of you thinking that Varys couldn't have pieced together Jon's true heritage, let's lay out my reasoning. I think that if anyone could put it together based on clues and circumstantial evidence, it'd be Varys. Everyone else, even the smarter characters on the show, probably wouldn't do so because Ned's claim of Jon being his bastard, while a bit OOC for Ned, was still possible, and they wouldn't have the motivation to pry too deeply into Jon's parentage. But Varys, I think, would question every assumption people would make, and the only reason, to my knowledge, that he didn't make the connection in canon was that his plans revolved around Dany and Viserys, so there was no need to look for other heirs. Also, he has no proof, just circumstantial evidence. But all the same, he's considering the possibility that Jon Snow is a Targaryen.**

 **Varys, incidentally, is definitely going to be an ally, albeit a rather shifty one, of Harry and Dany when they get to Westeros.**

 **Also, Dany's reaction to Viserys' death is different to canon for a number of reasons: she didn't go through all that stuff with the Dothraki, and she didn't have to deal with the threat he made towards her unborn child. So while she despises what he became, she still mourns the brother she once was.**

 **Now, before I get onto answering the reviews, I should point out that I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. However, to tide you over, I should plug some other stories of mine pairing Harry with royalty. Some of you may know them, and others…I feel could do with more love. There's my** ** _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_** **crossover** ** _Champion of Twilight_** **, pairing Harry with Midna. There's my** ** _Final Fantasy XII_** **crossover** ** _Ghost of Dalmasca_** **, where Harry and Ashe are together. My Nasuverse stories** ** _Ex Umbra in Solem_** **and** ** _Separated at Birth_** **pair him with Arturia and Medea respectively.** ** _Per Volar Su Nata_** **pairs him with Teen Titan Starfire, and my** ** _GATE: Thus the JSDF Fought There_** **crossover** ** _Parva Sub Ingenti_** **pairs him with Tyuule.**

 **Review-answering time!** **crazyman844** **: All of my challenges are posted on the forums of DZ2 and whitetigerwolf, with some posted on the forums of Gabriel Herrol.**

 **rmarcano321** **: I didn't have one in mind while writing this, but in retrospect, the TYER English cover of** ** _ideal white_** **, the first opening theme for** ** _Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works_** **, suits this best.**

 **Dzerx** **: None of those things will be happening. I'm not breaking up Harry/Dany.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Second Task

**CHAPTER 18:**

 **THE SECOND TASK**

Violet eyes met blue eyes that, normally, twinkled with impish mirth, but were currently solemn. "I'm sorry," Dany said quietly, but her anger underlying every syllable, "but I may have misheard you. You want me…to be a hostage for Harry to find during the Second Task, floating in an enchanted sleep at the bottom of the Black Lake."

"…Yes," Dumbledore said.

"…I would ask whose pox-addled brain came up with this ludicrous idea," Dany said, before shooting a look at the fatuous Bagman, who didn't seem to understand why Dany was angry, "but I have a fair idea."

"Now, now, don't be like that!" Bagman said cheerfully. "If the hour expires without the Champions retrieving their hostages, the Merpeople will do that for us!"

"And what gives you the right or the authority to do this?" Dany said, glaring at Bagman.

"…The heads of the schools act _in loco parentis_ ," Dumbledore said quietly. "Daenerys, I can swear an Unbreakable Vow that you will not come to any real harm. If that happens…then magic will judge me, and I will die."

Dany looked sharply at Dumbledore, before her face fell. Had this been Westeros, and her being Queen, she would have imprisoned Bagman for even suggesting such folly. But she wasn't Queen, this wasn't Westeros, and she knew Harry would help her. "…That won't be necessary, Professor. I trust you, but not this man. In any case, should harm come to me, it is not magic or myself you should worry about."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Indeed. Daenerys, once you fall asleep, the next time you wake up, it will be on the surface of the Black Lake." His wand then traced a pattern, and Dany soon felt the darkness come over her, like a comforting blanket of oblivion…

* * *

It was all Jorah Mormont could do not to run that fatuous fool Bagman through, or indeed the other organisers. He'd only just heard about this foolishness from Dumbledore, and it took a lot of placating to calm the grizzled warrior down. For all the fact that he had been a spy for Varys and thus Robert Baratheon, he had grown to care for Dany, and her paramour Harry. He would protect them to his dying breath if need be, and having Dany act as a trophy for this perverse entertainment was something he would expect from one of the cities of Slavers' Bay, not in a supposedly civilised country like Britain, even if the wizards were behind the Muggles.

He could see Harry was furious. Anyone with half a brain (which sadly excluded a significant chunk of the audience present) could see that. And it hurt Jorah to see Harry like that. Jorah actually felt a pang of envy. He wished he had a bond of love like that. Instead, the woman he had loved, Lynesse Hightower, had not loved him back, just his monies, and once they ran out after his exile…she ran out on him, tearing his heart from his chest in her wake. But Harry and Dany…they shared a deep, deep bond. Harry would defend Dany to the death…and Jorah realised that Dany would do the same to Harry. That was the kind of Queen he would fight for. Dany was a Targaryen of the sort Aegon the Conqueror or Aegon V would have been proud of, noble, valiant, and protective of her subjects.

 _Khaleesi_ , he thought to himself. The Dothraki tongue was a harsh, guttural thing, but no tongue was without poetry or elegance, even if the Dothraki had little use for such things. But it was fitting for Daenerys. More and more, Jorah wondered whether or not she was Visenya, sister-wife of Aegon the Conqueror, reborn, and Harry was her mount, Vhagar. Probably not quite the warrior Visenya was, true, but still, she certainly had the fire. She deserved the title of _Khaleesi_. She would need to prove herself to others, but Dany, he knew, didn't need to prove herself to him.

Jorah remembered the truism about how, when a Targaryen was born, the gods flipped a coin, and they were destined for either greatness, or madness. This wasn't always the case, as some Targaryens had neither, and Dany was still young. But she had a dragon in Harry, she had an education, and access to the knowledge here that many a Maester would kill for…or kill to cover up.

And that was the thing. Harry and Dany were good for each other. In Dany, Harry had a cause to fight for, beyond vanquishing Voldemort. In Harry, Dany had someone who wouldn't judge her for her sex. And the two kept each other's psyches together after their harsh experiences.

And Earth had much that Westeros could learn from. Earth was not without its flaws by any means, but it had many advances that would do well, and while some would be hard to implement, others wouldn't. Simple hygiene, for example. The printing press. Certain medicines. Perhaps one day electricity, through solar and wind power, the latter perhaps being more useful during winter. And there were lessons in the history of Earth that Dany was trying to learn.

"They'll be fine," said Luna Lovegood. While there was something of a gulf between him and Dany lately, along with between him and Potter, even if it had become better after the new year, Luna had never stopped talking to him.

"Will they?" Jorah asked as Harry paced near the other Champions, with the blonde girl, Fleur, looking particularly anxious as well. "I wish I shared your confidence, Luna." She had insisted he call her that.

"Even without the abilities of a dragon, Harry has determination and magic, two of the most potent forces in any universe," Luna said. "And now that she's away from her brother, so too does Dany. They're the sort of people that the universe delights in toying with, and yet, they power through strife and trials. Jon Snow is also like this."

"…And you said the White Walkers are coming."

"Yes." Luna looked at him. "And few in Westeros would believe them to be real. That's the problem when history fades into myth and legend. You don't know what's real, and what is story. Even Wrackspurts can't account for that." She returned her gaze to the lake. "Time obscures many things. Like how the Doom came to Valyria, why Aegon decided to conquer Westeros, or what happened to the Children of the Forest. They still live, you know. I speak to them, sometimes, in my dreams. They know better than anyone else, even the Starks with their words, that winter is coming."

Jorah nodded grimly. While the girl spoke many absurdities, he had long since come to realise that absurd did not mean untrue. In hindsight, it was easy to see that Jon Snow could be Lyanna Stark's child with Rhaegar Targaryen. "Yes, winter is coming…but if the White Walkers, the Others, come with them, what can we do about them?"

"Oh, well, while I can't say that it's easy…I've asked Remus to buy up as much obsidian as possible."

"Obsidian?"

"Dragonglass," Luna explained. "We're even paying the Goblins to work it into weapons, and enchant it so that it's harder than normal obsidian. My friend Leaf told me, the White Walkers have only two fatal weaknesses: Dragonglass, and Valyrian steel."

"…Leaf?"

"One of the Children. She's nice. She's trying to make up for something really bad she did long ago, though," Luna said, looking morose.

… _Just roll with it_ , Jorah thought. Out loud, he snarked, "Next, you'll be saying that the Boltons are misunderstood and only need a hug."

Luna scoffed. "Roose Bolton and his bastard son Ramsay Snow, misunderstood? The only misunderstanding anyone has is that they're at all loyal to the Starks. I'd sooner bend the knee to Tywin Lannister. And he had even the innocent members of my family murdered. I'm going to enjoy driving him crazy." Evil cackles emitted from her mouth. "Hmm…should I try the Barney method? Nah, I'll save that one for eroding the Mountain."

"…Barney method?" Jorah asked, dreading the answer.

"I'll be locking him into a room with a perpetual loop of a song about love sung by a cuddly purple dinosaur," Luna explained. "The TV will be unbreakable. I might even take bets on how long before he's either driven insane or kills himself."

"…A purple dinosaur?"

"Oh, it's a kid's program, but it's sooo asinine!" Luna said with a pout. Then, she frowned in thought. "Didn't you say that Tywin Lannister is said to shit gold? Maybe I should turn him into a goose that lays golden eggs…"

As Luna descended into pensive ramblings about animal Transfiguration and creating a Leprechaun gold charm within a goose's organs, Jorah knew, without any doubt, that he would do his utmost to keep on this girl's good side. Because as benign as she was to friends, she clearly had a scary amount of creativity when it came to dealing with enemies. Though that begged the question…what did she do to those who bullied her?

* * *

Marietta Edgecombe glared at Padma Patil, who sighed. "I did warn you, you know. She's got a wild imagination. That means she gets _creative_."

Edgecombe opened her mouth to retort, only for a loud donkey's braying to replace her voice.

"Be thankful it's only when you intend to speak ill of her," Padma said. "You shouldn't have taken her flute, you know. That was her mother's heirloom. Anyway, Pomfrey said the compulsion would go away in a few months."

"HEE-HAW! HEE-HAW!"

"Look, Professor Flitwick said that he can't do anything," Padma said, knowing full well that Flitwick considered this karma, and that it could have been much worse. Apparently Luna really loved that flute, and Padma was really glad she didn't agree to help Edgecombe…

* * *

Harry sped through the water, grateful that he had practised using this form beforehand. He was angry at the organisers, especially Bagman, for doing something like this. He'd caught Dumbledore's eyes, though, and Dumbledore's look suggested that they weren't in any true danger.

Then again, Harry wouldn't trust Bagman to organise a piss-up in a brewery. Safety was doubtless something he had to look up in a dictionary, and Crouch was conspicuous by his absence, with Percy substituting for him like at the Yule Ball. And considering that Bagman and Crouch thought that facing a fucking _dragon_ was appropriate for even NEWT-level students, Harry wasn't confident about Dany being safe, let alone the other hostages. He knew Hermione was one, given that she seemed to be mysteriously absent this morning like Dany.

However, there was one advantage to having the soul-bond, Harry realised. It gave him an unerring sense of where Dany was, not as precise as, say, a compass needle pointing north, but a feeling, an instinct, that drew him onwards through the cold, murky water. It was as if he was a homing pigeon.

Or maybe dragons had that instinct? Dany and Luna did say the Targaryens, and indeed the Valyrians of old, bonded with their mounts, and that was without the revelations Luna had about the Valyrians and the dragon shapeshifters. Maybe that helped. His sense of smell was heightening as a human, as were his other senses, he realised.

Whatever it was, he swam through the water like he flew through the air as a dragon. He was spurred by the fact that Dany may be in danger. And those who would do her harm would know that they had awoken the dragon. Not the petulant dragon of Viserys' selfish temper, but righteous wrath.

He soon came to the Merpeople's village, and found where the Merpeople were guarding the hostages. An enchanted sleep, he guessed. Dany, Cho, Hermione…and a young girl that, judging by her looks, was probably a relative of Fleur Delacour.

For a moment, he remained, debating with himself whether to remain to make sure that the others got here, or to get Dany and get the hell out of here. But he didn't like the way the Merpeople were looking at him or the hostages. In addition, before he shot off through the water, he noted that Krum had used what had to be a tricky but brilliant bit of Transfiguration to turn himself partly into a shark, while Cedric and Fleur used Bubble Head Charms, which could be popped, especially if they were attacked by Grindylows. So he decided to wait as a precaution.

He looked at Dany, watching her silvery blonde hair drift around her head like seaweed, shining in the murky water. So beautiful, he thought to himself. He thought it amazing that, despite centuries of incest amongst the Targaryens, she came out looking so perfect and beautiful, and that her mind was normal. Once out from beneath the shadow of her mad brother…she had bloomed. He had no doubt about that after meeting her in his dreams, even when he thought her imaginary…but to see the reality of it in action was another matter.

She wasn't Queen of Westeros yet, and she may never be. Jorah's talk of the game of thrones, of the jockeying for power, left Harry with little illusions about what they would be going back to when (he now knew that 'if' wasn't the problem, save for how to transport back there) they did. But Harry knew that she would make a good queen. Not because of her Targaryen bloodline: he thought the notion of a single family being particularly suited to rule laughable, the character and achievements of Queen Elizabeth II notwithstanding. No, it was because he had faith in Dany's character and ability to rule. She would need help from others, true, including Harry and Jorah. But while monarchs ruled singularly, they never ruled alone.

He noted Cedric and Krum taking away Cho and Hermione respectively, and frowned. Fleur was conspicuous by her absence. And he had a watch on him. He frowned. Time was running short, and Fleur wasn't here to pick up what was probably her sister.

Eventually, after freeing Dany, he went for the other girl. But when the Merpeople tried to stop him, he just gave them all a **_look_** with his dragon eyes. A look that just said, ' _try and stop me: see what happens_ '. The Merpeople acceded, and Harry freed the girl, and began swimming up for the surface, hoping he'd get there before the Gillyweed transformation ran out.

As it happened, it ran out just as he reached the surface. Dany and Fleur's sister woke at the same time, the latter babbling fearfully in French, calling out for her sister. Dany shook her head, and then looked at Harry, smiling. "You came for me."

"Was there any doubt, _Khaleesi?_ " Harry said. He hadn't used the term that much, but he decided to use it there.

"…No," she said. "Here, let me help."

Dany was a surprisingly good swimmer, even without Gillyweed. Apparently she had been taught how to by her brother and Ser Willem Darry, the man who was their guardian until his death. Between them, they helped Fleur's sister get to shore, escorted by a group of Merpeople.

Waiting anxiously along the shore was Fleur. "Gabrielle!" she called out in joy and relief. Harry helped Gabrielle and Dany out, and stood there on the shore of the Black Lake. The pair of them watched as the two sisters embraced, before Fleur thanked Harry profusely.

And to be frank, for Harry, nothing else mattered, not even the scores. Dumbledore may have made assurances about safety, but he couldn't trust that wholly. No, he'd helped Gabrielle out because he wanted to. And, of course, there was saving Dany. He'd helped Gabrielle and Fleur because it was the right thing to do. He helped Dany because they were bound together by ties of love and fate. She was his queen, and he was her dragon. And he refused to let anyone tear them apart…

 **CHAPTER 18 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, the Second Task, at long last, albeit with some intriguing insights into the other characters. And I've actually got an interesting idea involving a certain Potterverse character, one that only just occurred to me while writing the end of this chapter. Namely, Rita Skeeter.**

 **It's about this point that Rita begins her attack on Hermione, but given that Harry can become a dragon, Rita might be a bit wary of tickling this particular sleeping dragon. So, I'm wondering, whether I should have Rita Skeeter decide to approach Harry and Dany to join them in Westeros.**

 **Now, I'm sure a lot of you will be saying, what the actual fuck, but hear me out. Many of you may be familiar with** ** _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_** **. My thought is, if Rita has overheard enough about Dany and her ambitions…what if she's going to be like Diethard Ried from** ** _Code Geass_** **, an opportunistic journalist who wants to see history in the making? She's not going to be a hero, but she's going to be a protagonist.**

 **This is, admittedly, only a notion so far, and there's no guarantee that I'll do it, which is why I want opinions on this.**

 **Also, I'm considering doing another** ** _Game of Thrones_** **crossover. Not with the Potterverse, but rather, with** ** _Naruto_** **, specifically adapting mellra's** ** _Son of the Imp_** **challenge, albeit with modifications. This isn't a definite thing by any means, but I feel confident enough in my ability to write fanfic for** ** _Game of Thrones_** **now to give it, or something similar, a try.**

 **Also, on a lighter note, I nearly had Cho berating Marietta, before I remembered that she was in the Black Lake for this Task. D'oh!**

 **Review-answering time!** **rmarcano321** **: Which one of MY fanfics is my personal favourite? That's actually a tough one to answer, especially as favourite doesn't necessarily mean I find it easy to write. However, of all my fanfics, it'd probably be** ** _Separated at Birth_** **, my crossover with** ** _Fate/Stay Night_** **, or maybe my vampire Lunar Harmony crackfic** ** _On the Delights of Drinking Blood_** **. Of all my completed fanfics, I think my** ** _Thor/Fate/Zero_** **crossover** ** _Light the Blue Touch Paper and Run Like Hell_** **is my particular favourite. But these are my favourites by** ** _very_** **slender margins.**

 **Macilnar** **: I can give you recommendations by PM if you want. If you want long and enjoyable fanfics, I recommend the Potterverse fics of Bobmin356 (ESPECIALLY** ** _Saying No_** **) and the** ** _Evangelion_** **and** ** _Mass Effect_** **fics of Gregg Landsman (especially** ** _Nobody Dies_** **and** ** _Mass Effect: Glorious Shotgun Princess_** **), who is pretty much the person to blame for me writing fanfic in the first place.**

 **lypharius** **: Sadly, I can't write according to a schedule, only according to inspiration.**

 **aesir21** **: They'll be wed at Winterfell. And they will go back to Westeros shortly after the Third Task.**

 **Guest** **(regarding Jon's parentage being discerned): I personally think Jon Arryn would have blabbed to Robert. Both may have been his wards, but Robert was his king. He didn't speak up, AFAIK, about what happened to the other Targaryen children. Jon may have been a good guardian to Robert and Ned, but I think he would have let politics rather than friendship dictate his actions.**

 **Guest** **(with a wall of text review): No, time will not pass differently, not in this fanfic at least. I'll consider it for other crossovers I may or may not do. Typewriters and sewing machines are not what I considered, but it's a good point. Not so sure about an ice cream maker, though finding a way to make it magically could help. Indoor plumbing is a given. Ditto the microscope. Also, Cat's safe for now, and she's going to have to eat a lot of crow once she realises what she did.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	20. Chapter 19: Unusual Commissions

**CHAPTER 19:**

 **UNUSUAL COMMISSIONS**

Varys was taking a rather drastic step, one that he wasn't sure was the right one. He didn't know whether he would insult the organisation he was reaching out to, but he was trying every option he could. Which was why he was beneath the Red Keep in the vaults, lurking amongst the skulls of dragons, a _memento mori_ if there ever was one needed. That even the greatness of the Targaryens and their dragons withered and faded from history.

Then, a hooded shape came out of the dark, unhurriedly. " _Valar Morghulis_ ," spoke the figure. _All men must die_.

" _Valar Dohaeris_ ," responded Varys. _All men must serve_. Another _memento mori_. A common greeting in Braavos. And a truism of the Faceless Men, a member of whom stood before Varys. It was certainly a sentiment Varys understood.

"A man expresses curiosity in a Spider's missive," the Faceless Man said softly. "Usually, a man or a woman is asked to provide the gift to another man or woman."

"Yes, I understand my request was unorthodox," Varys said. "May I have a name so I can address you properly?"

"A man is called Jaqen H'gar," the Faceless Man said. It was probably one of many names the assassin used in his life, and useless to use as a means of blackmail or threats. The Faceless Men were notoriously neutral, killing anyone you wished, for a price, often exorbitant, sometimes exotic.

They also had this annoyingly pretentious way of speaking of themselves in the third person.

"Yes. As I said in my message, I need help finding Princess Daenerys Targaryen, given her sudden disappearance. My little birds have had trouble finding her. However, the Faceless Men are expert trackers. You have to be, in order to find your target and kill them at an opportune moment, your abilities notwithstanding. While I intend to decide whether she requires your gift, I need to know where she is, as well as the whereabouts of Ser Jorah Mormont, and a dragon that was found near Pentos, one capable of speaking."

"A Spider is desperate indeed," Jaqen remarked, a sardonic smile briefly touching his lips, before he frowned, his rather pleasant if rough features looking pensive. "A dragon that speaks…a man is curious, despite himself. Still…such a request is unusual. To seek, but to not give the gift."

"Can you do it, though? Will you do it?"

"A Spider asks the wrong questions," Jaqen said. "A man would do it for curiosity's sake…but a man cannot reach them."

"…Why not? Do you know where they are?"

"A man suspects. Many moons ago, the Many-Faced God spoke to us, of a boy-dragon who wielded the Mantle taken from us centuries ago by Ignotus Peverell, before the Doom came to Valyria. Ignotus was the only one of the three Peverells to not be a thief, having won the Mantle and our respect, and so, his line was not cursed. A boy-dragon, along with a princess and a knight, are now on another world, a world with clockwork seasons and hidden magic, a world of glass and metal buildings that claw at the sky, a world where dragons yet live in shadows. A Spider may not believe this, but it is truth. However, the Many-Faced God said that they will soon return, and with others. They will return to where the wolves of the north reside, where a dragon in wolf's clothing lives amongst the pack. A man does not know the import of such words…not wholly, anyway…but does a Spider?"

Varys frowned. Was this proclamation relating to the Starks? And was this dragon in wolf's clothing mean Jon Snow? Still, the Faceless Man had spoken of magic and prophecy once more, something Varys found distasteful to say the least. "Perhaps. So there is nothing you can do?"

"A man has many talents, but finding a princess on another world is not one of them, let alone giving her the gift," Jaqen said with spread hands, and an apologetic smile on his lips. "A man is sorry he cannot help a Spider in this."

Varys nodded. "My apologies for wasting your time."

"A man's time was not wasted. A man had business in King's Landing," Jaqen said.

"Messy business?"

"A disreputable man of Braavos fled to King's Landing after taking a girl against her consent," Jaqen said with a shrug. "A man has been asked to give the gift in a somewhat messy manner. A Spider will doubtlessly hear of it from his flocks of little birds ere long."

"Well, thank you for hearing me out," Varys said with a brief bow. It paid to be as polite as possible to a trained assassin as skilled as a Faceless Man. "I would imagine gratitude would be strange coming from someone with as sullied a reputation as mine, but I am grateful."

"To a Spider, any information is better than none," Jaqen said amiably.

* * *

After the Second Task, the tensions between Dany and Jorah began to ease off more. Dany had finally begun to accept that Jorah wanted a chance to redeem himself, even if, given Dany's anger with him, it'd probably be his last chance. The truth was, Jorah was their best source of information for what was happening in Westeros, even if the news was months old, and with Luna's abilities being erratic.

There was some good news, though. They now had a guarantee of dragon eggs to be delivered by the Third Task, thanks to Charlie Weasley. Luna and her father had also begun packing various items they intended to bring to Westeros.

Harry and Dany still took frequent flights when they could. Their relationship was complex but close. They were friends, lovers in all but the act (and even then, they were already beginning to experiment with physical intimacy in small ways), as well as dragon and rider. But unlike the Targaryens of old, their relationship was not of beast and rider, but of comrades, equals, or near enough. Harry enjoyed the freedom of flying, even if he couldn't fly far, and Dany enjoyed the thrill, as if she was one of the Targaryens of yore.

Then again, to the Targaryens, or many of them, dragons were but weapons in the form of a flying beast. But Dany couldn't think of Harry like that. The Targaryens may have prized dragons, but they weren't friends. But Harry had been her closest and oldest friend for much of her life, even if it was only in dreams. He was not merely a flying weapon.

They also gave more thought to how they'd raise an army to ensure that they would succeed with a coup d'etat against Robert. Dragons were all very well, but there was only so much one dragon could do. Dorne would pledge their allegiance, and the North (and with them, the Riverlands) and the Reach might. But they might need another army.

Jorah wasn't convinced that the Dothraki would help. They distrusted any water that their horses couldn't drink, and persuading them to cross the Narrow Sea, even on ships, would be difficult. The Unsullied of Astapor were another possibility, eunuch warriors who were absolutely loyal to those whom they bought, and who were fierce fighters who could match even the Dothraki, but to buy their services required money, of course. You couldn't call the Faceless Men an army, but their services could potentially be of use, even if they were expensive, though what Luna claimed about the Deathly Hallows had Harry uneasy, in case they wanted revenge.

About a week after the Second Task, though, an important event happened: it was Dany's birthday(1). She turned sixteen, and a small party was held within the Room of Requirement. The Weasleys, Hermione, Jorah, Luna, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore came. Luna had brought in a CD player, and it was rather surreal to see Dumbledore dancing along to more modern music.

To Dany, as with those around Christmas, the presents she was given for her birthday meant more than the monetary value of the gifts (which weren't that expensive anyway). Her prior birthdays, namedays as they were called on Westeros, had never been truly celebrated. They were just a day to mark another year since her birth. But she now had people to care about her, more than Viserys ever did. In a way, this actually meant more to her than the Iron Throne. To take that back was a solemn duty. But to have friends, true friends, was something more valuable. Viserys would call some people friends and then recant and call them foes, sometimes within the same breath. In truth, she saw that he sneered at the very concept. If Viserys had any true friends, then she didn't remember them.

Viserys would doubtless argue that the dragon did not need friends, that they stood above, apart, alone. But Daenerys thought about her history. Aegon the Conqueror didn't just have his sister-wives and their dragons, but Orys Baratheon, the first Hand of the King, and the founder of the line that, ironically, would eventually usurp the Targaryens. The Usurper's Rebellion may never have succeeded without the personal help he had from Lord Stark. Before it went sour, Tywin Lannister's friendship with her father stood the realm in good stead.

Dany would value her friends, and her allies. The burden of a crown was a king or queen's alone to bear…but it didn't mean a king or a queen couldn't lean on a friend when things got too strong.

Still, it was one day that they got a most unusual request, from the most unlikely of people…

* * *

The Hog's Head was one of the more disreputable places in Hogsmeade. Dany had seen more than enough places like it during her time in exile, and would have been happy not to see another. However, they had received a note requesting them, from an unexpected person. They opted to take Remus and Mormont with them as support, just in case.

After being shown to the room by Aberforth Dumbledore, who turned out to be Professor Dumbledore's brother, they entered, to find the rather garishly-robed figure of Rita Skeeter waiting for them, smiling. This was unnerving, given that she didn't even have her pen at the ready. "Why did you want us here?" Harry asked.

"Such hostility and rudeness, Mr Potter. I am not asking for an interview or anything like that. I merely wished to make an offer."

"After what you did to Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Given that the safety of the students is at stake, I won't make any apologies about that. However, I had overheard some things that lead me to believe that…well, we can come to a rather profitable relationship. I know that this girl, Danny Targe, is actually Daenerys Targaryen, a princess from another world, and that Mormont is a warrior from another world. And before you ask, blackmail or exposure is not on my mind. Oh, no. What I have in mind is perhaps more…mutually beneficial to us."

Harry was about to retort angrily, but Dany shot him a look, before she met Rita's own gaze. "What do you have to offer us?"

"I am a journalist, an investigative journalist," Rita said. "Small minds consider me a tabloid muckraker, but they're the ones who feel the sting of my pen. However…to put it bluntly, Magical Britain bores me. The Wizarding World has been more or less stagnant since You Know Who was vanquished nearly fifteen years ago. Sirius Black escaping, the riot at the Quidditch World Cup, and this tournament are the most noteworthy things happening…and they're not truly exciting! And the reason why I wanted to become a journalist was to see things happen, to write the history books. But…history has come to a stop in Magical Britain, or at least slowed to a crawl, and no wizard wants to read about what the Muggles are doing. More's the shame, really. Most wizards don't believe Muggles put a man on the Moon, how can they be excited by news coming from Muggles, huh?"

"…And? What does this have to do with Dany and I?" Harry asked, not trusting her one jot.

"I've overheard you enough times to know that you intend to go back to this…Westeros place, to get Daenerys to take back her throne," Rita said, her eyes gleaming with cupidity. "A queen taking back her rightful throne…the stuff history is made of. I want to be there, witnessing that history, writing it down, but more than that, helping make it happen. Which comes to my point rather neatly. I would like to be the Sir Francis Walsingham to your Elizabeth I."

Dany frowned. She actually knew the names from her reading. Walsingham was the spymaster for Queen Elizabeth I. "…And how can I trust you as a spymaster? Especially given the way you have treated others in the past?"

"Hmm…perhaps some information as a show of good faith?" Rita fished out of her handbag a roll of parchment. "I have contacts within the Ministry who have fed me some juicy information in the past, and I'm sure this is of considerable concern to you both. In the wake of the decimation of the Dementors last year, the Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge, a rather odious woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge, is canvassing support within the less reputable elements of the Wizengamot. In killing the Dementors, you have shown yourself to be too dangerous for the Ministry to countenance remaining at liberty, and your transformation during the First Task has only got them more worried. No other known wizard, save for in legends and myths, has transformed into a dragon after all. And sadly, Fudge listens to anything either Umbridge or Malfoy whispers into his ear. However, they won't make a move until after the Third Task, I would imagine."

"Why is that?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"Leaving aside the scandal of arresting the Boy Who Lived during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they're gathering 'evidence' and resources to engage in an all-out character assassination. In addition, chosen Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament are given a mild immunity to certain political measures. They want to make any action they take against you to be a _fait accompli_. So…if you have a means to go back to your world, I'd suggest you have it ready by June 24…"

* * *

Rita left them with contact details, but as they left, Dany sighed. "Can we trust her?"

"Trust to her sense of honour?" Jorah asked. "No. One can't trust in something that clearly doesn't exist. But I believe we can trust her greed. Not for gold, but for being a writer of history. She was telling the truth in that much."

"Why would she want to do that? And what do you think she'd make a good spymaster?" Harry asked.

"For the last question, if a eunuch could be a Master of Whispers, why not a woman?" Jorah asked with a shrug. "As for the first, well, many times, those who write the history books may be as famous as those who make history. And she may have a point in wanting to see history in action. We just need to ensure that we keep her well away from our collective backs, lest she drive a dagger into them…"

 **CHAPTER 19 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, there you have it. A lot of you seemed to like the idea of Rita becoming Dany's ally in Westeros, so, here it is. Plus, Dany getting birthday gifts. Because let's face it, it's nice to have Dany to have a relatively normal life instead of either being Viserys' punching bag or the Mother of Dragons.**

 **Review-answering time!** **Astrobot1745** **: I'm considering having them get those dragon eggs, the ones Dany hatches in canon. Also, Harry getting a hoard courtesy of the Lannisters? Amusing, but think about it…remember the old jape of Tywin Lannister shitting gold? So that means that Harry would be lying on Tywin's dung heap…**

 **rmarcano321** **: I'm not a huge fan. TBH, as far as fantasy series are concerned, I actually prefer Discworld, as well as a lot of the Japanese stuff like the Nasuverse or** ** _Overlord_** **. But I did enjoy the books, as squicky as they were at times, and the TV show, what I have seen of it (I stopped watching after the first two series, not out of boredom, but because I had other things to do, and I intend to catch up ASAP soon), was great.**

 **Xaax** **: A: Sirius will join them, though in what capacity, I don't know. I see him getting along very well with Tyrion, though. I don't think he'll be quite good enough to be a Master of Coin, though. B: They'll definitely bring a good chunk of their wealth and as many supplies as possible. C: I'll consider using the Sword of Gryffindor. F: Dobby will be coming to Planetos, don't worry.**

 **Leicontis** **: True, but** ** _A Song of Ice and Fire_** **(and thus,** ** _Game of Thrones_** **) is considerably more complex and filled with interesting points where one can diverge more often than the Potterverse. Also, yes, I will have them bring potatoes. Westeros needs chips, goddammit!**

 **Darklink1011** **: Yes, Luna will be accompanying them back to Westeros.**

 **Kaiya Azure** **: It was, sort of, but that's a brilliant series. I wish the original** ** _Blood Omen_** **was available on Steam… :(**

 **Fireofargentis** **: Yes, the flute was a sort of slight reference to** ** _Worm_** **.**

 **galbatorix1** **: I already intended for Sirius and Remus and, hopefully, Tonks to go over.**

 **1\. Tamzin Merchant, the actress who originally played Daenerys in the pilot episode of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **, has a birthday of March 4, so for the purpose of this story, this is Dany's birthday.**


	21. Chapter 20: A Mission for Dobby, A

**CHAPTER 20:**

 **A MISSION FOR DOBBY, A MISSIVE FOR LORD STARK**

In a dark corridor of a cold castle, there was a quiet pop, and a short, wizened creature with large flappy ears and bulbous eyes appeared. The strange creature frowned to itself, and began murmuring in a high-pitched voice. "Hmm…did Dobby manage it? Miss Luna did tells me where to go…" The diminutive creature decided to begin exploring, its body fading into shadow as it explored the area.

It soon came to an office, and walked in. It hopped onto the desk, and noted what looked like a stamp used for a wax seal. An official letter, not yet sent, was signed. "Lord Eddard Stark," the creature murmured, before doing a little jig on the desk. "Dobby did it!" he cheered, albeit quietly.

Then, rather contemplatively, Dobby put a finger on his chin. "…But where be Lord Stark now? In bed?" He looked out the window, at the unfamiliar moon in the sky, and then sniffed the air. "No…they bes having dinner. And not cooked by a House Elf!" he harrumphed, seemingly offended at the very thought. Dobby may want payment for his services, even if it was a minimal payment, but he nonetheless took great pride in his work. And the food he could smell, even if only faintly…it wasn't cooked as well enough as it could be, he could tell, even with medieval equipment.

Still, while Dobby was eccentric, and certainly frivolous by House Elf standards, he also took orders seriously. He was to make contact with Lord Eddard Stark covertly and deliver the missive Daenerys Targaryen had entrusted him with. Popping up in the middle of dinner was the complete opposite of covert, and might end with Dobby having to dodge sharp objects. This was, understandably, an undesirable state of affairs.

However, Dobby didn't have to wait long. He soon heard footsteps coming up the corridor, before the door opened. Dobby had already used the House Elves' form of Disillusionment Charms to turn himself, if not invisible, then at least inconspicuous. The haggard form of a grim-faced man, dressed in practical, fur-lined clothes, strode in. The man looked about, frowning. Dobby had to be impressed by his instincts. He must have noticed something was astray, or maybe he sensed something else.

Dobby decided to make himself known. So, quietly, while placing Privacy Charms around the room, he faded into view, and bowed. "Lord Stark Sir, I am Dobby."

Stark started, his hand going for his sword on instinct, only to boggle at Dobby. "…What manner of creature are you?" he asked.

"Dobby is a House Elf, the House Elf of the Great Sir Harry Potter Sir…and Lady Daenerys Targaryen."

To his credit, Stark didn't attack, though his eyes narrowed. "Explain."

Dobby merely handed over the letter he was tasked with giving to Stark. The man, warily, took it, and opened it…

* * *

 _To Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Paramount of the North,_

 _Doubtlessly, you are feeling somewhat bemused at this unexpected missive. In truth, I would not normally contact you in such a manner, given your strong friendship with the Usurper, Robert Baratheon, but I am in the company of a man who speaks highly of your character, despite the events that led to him fleeing Westeros. In addition, I am privy to a secret you have hidden from the Usurper. That leads me to be confident in contacting you, and knowing that, by honour or by pragmatism, you will keep the contents of this missive secret._

 _At this moment in time, I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, am on another world, one where the seasons are regular, where magic exists but is hidden, and where the advancement of the creations of humanity is far more than it is back home. This doubtlessly sounds insane, I am sure, but I am also sure that the Usurper has either crowed about my disappearance or raged about it. Perhaps both._

 _If you are reading this letter, then our attempt at sending a letter across worlds has been successful. The deliverer is Dobby, a House Elf, a servant originally created by the equivalents of the Children of the Forest on this world. His abilities allow him to transport between worlds, we had thought, and if you are reading these words, then we were correct. As proof that it is I, I have sent an image known as a photograph. Dobby will hand it over on your request. While I know you have never met me, you would know Ser Jorah Mormont, who I intend to make the first of my Kingsguard._

 _Therefore, Lord Stark, when I return to Westeros, I intend to make my first port of call Winterfell. My brother, Viserys, raged and ranted against you, calling you the Dog of the Usurper. However, Ser Jorah Mormont has spoken rather more highly of you, in spite of the circumstances that led to his exile. He considers you a man of great honour, despite your condemning him to death for enslaving poachers. He has my pardon while he remains part of my Kingsguard, and serving me shall be his penance for his crime. While I do not condone his actions, I tolerate them, as long as he remains loyal to me, so when I do return, I ask that you refrain from taking his life, as it is already sworn to me._

 _Another reason why I intend to come to Winterfell when I return to Westeros is to meet with family. Many who were said to have perished at Summerhall actually came to this world, and I have met a surviving relative, Luna Lovegood. She has seer abilities, allowing her to see things others cannot. It is through her that I know that Jon Snow is not your bastard son, but rather, our nephew, I through Rhaegar, and you through Lyanna. For keeping him safe, in spite of everything, you have my personal gratitude, and I am sorry it has come at great personal cost to you._

 _I am sure the first question that comes to your mind is whether I intend to take back the throne from the Usurper. The answer is no, or at least not yet. I have no army, I cannot be certain of backing from anyone save for Dorne, and the reign of my father and the pain and torment he had caused many in Westeros is still fresh in the minds of the people. Unlike my brother, who believed that he could have everyone bow before him or be crushed, I suffer no such illusions. In the end, I desire the Iron Throne because of duty. Because I believe that, given time, I can rule justly, that I can make the lives of so many people better._

 _And because, in the end, winter is coming, and sooner than you think._

 _Luna also told me that the Others, the White Walkers, are stirring. As Lord Paramount of the North, you are, after the Night's Watch and the Wall they man, the first line of defence against them. And Ser Jorah Mormont also tells me that his father is now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, and that your brother Benjen is a Ranger of considerable note. Please pass on this message, and have them try to find more proof…and ways these monsters can be dealt with. Luna said that dragonglass and Valyrian Steel are most effective. If there are any others, then they may exist in the libraries of Winterfell, Castle Black, or even the Citadel in Oldtown. However, I have a dragon as well, and I am sure that the White Walkers cannot stand up to the fires that my friend can breathe out._

 _If you wish to send any missives to me yourself, Lord Stark, then ask Dobby to do so. He is eager to please, and if you are indeed reading this, then he is capable of bringing communications to you, discreetly if need be. I certainly wish to communicate with you further before I come back to Westeros. I need a better source for news in the Seven Kingdoms, and Ser Jorah Mormont believes you to be the most honourable man in Westeros, and certainly reliable, being mostly without deceit or intrigue within you. I will trust his judgement, especially as, if Luna is correct, you have kept our nephew safe._

 _I hope that you and your family are well, and continue to remain so. Indeed, I hope that, when we do finally meet, it will not be as enemies, nor as Queen and liegeman, but as family, for that is what we are now. And I want to have family I can trust, that will not treat me as my brother did. I will be coming with my consort, Harry Potter, a young wizard of considerable strength of character, as well as others._

 _In the end, I do not just intend to rule Westeros, but change it for the better. My ancestor Aegon conquered Westeros. I intend to conquer as many of the ills that beset it as possible._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Daenerys Targaryen, True Heir to the Iron Throne_

* * *

Ned Stark frowned when he finished reading the letter given to him by this creature. A creature that, somehow, had managed to infiltrate Winterfell, and deliver him a message from a girl he knew, thanks to letters from King's Landing, to be missing. He would have thought it utterly fantastical, but the writer of the letter, whether it was the last known surviving Targaryen (Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch aside) or not, had known a secret Ned had thought few others knew, and none would divulge. To whit: the true parentage of Jon Snow. It was a secret Ned had kept from everyone, even Jon and Catelyn, for Jon's safety, for if Robert knew Jon was the offspring of Lyanna, the very woman he had loved, and Rhaegar Targaryen…well, Winterfell would not be left standing afterwards.

Perhaps more disturbing than that, though, was the claim that the White Walkers were returning, the mythical Others. That was even more fantastic. And there had been rumours coming from beyond the Wall, from the occasions when members of the Night Watch came to Winterfell to take criminals from the dungeons. He intended to speak to his brother Benjen when he next came down, find out more from a source he trusted.

Dobby handed over what the letter writer called a photograph. It appeared to be a picture on a small square of unnaturally smooth and glossy…paper? But it was not a painting. Rather, it was as sharp, if not sharper, than the eye could see. Ned didn't know it, but the picture was taken by Colin Creevey, using, on Daenerys' request, a normal camera, in order to not overwhelm him with a moving magical photograph.

He almost instantly spotted the Targaryens, even if they were dressed in strange, heavy robes with an unfamiliar sigil on them (as were all of the younger people present: save for Mormont, the adults wore robes, but of more variety). It was hard not to, given the silvery blonde hair and the violet eyes. If he had to guess, and this photograph was not a fake, he was sure the older of the two was Daenerys: a girl of ten and six namedays, with a regal bearing and rather too old eyes for her age, but no signs of madness. Indeed, there was a lugubrious nature to her…and yet, she also looked genuinely happy. The other girl was a little younger, with a distinct air of dottiness to her. She was putting a pair of fingers, like rabbit ears, up behind a dark-haired man with grey eyes and a haggard look.

He also recognised Mormont, and his hand tightened unconsciously. Still, if Daenerys had him swear an oath to serve him…then Ned could do little without arousing her ire. Especially if she spoke the truth, and she had a dragon with her. Dragons were far from invincible: Rhaenys' demise during the attack on Dorne and the Dance of Dragons proved that, but they were powerful beasts.

The others he didn't recognise, though he took note of the lad standing closest to Daenerys, his arm around her in a manner that spoke of a deep bond between them. The messy dark hair and emerald eyes behind glass lenses were distinctive, but not a sign of any particular House he knew of. He had a slender frame that didn't seem accustomed to fighting…but Ned could see, in the lad's eyes, the fire of a warrior. This was someone who had fought before.

He frowned as he re-examined what was probably Daenerys. The last he heard, the girl was downtrodden, thanks to her brother, who apparently had been much like his father, short-tempered, belligerent, and convinced of his own superiority. However, she had clearly grown more confident, if her bearing in this photograph was any indication. Not quite the bearing of a monarch, but she was certainly getting there.

Still, he had to admit to being torn. Robert had been like a brother to him, raised with him by Jon Arryn, before Rhaegar eloped with Lyanna, and when his brother and father went to King's Landing to seek justice…what they got was a brutal death. His father had demanded trial by combat, and Aerys agreed, naming fire as his champion, brutally roasting Ned's father alive in his own armour. His brother had been leashed with a strangling cord, told that, if he could reach a sword before he strangled himself to death, he could free his father. Brandon died choking.

Anyway, Robert and Ned had fought alongside each other, along with Jon Arryn, fighting to overthrow the Mad King. They had overthrown a tyrant, and peace now reigned in the Seven Kingdoms, a peace that could be threatened by the arrival of Daenerys Targaryen. Robert was his friend.

But on the other hands, a friend did not smile at the death of young children, threat to his claim to the throne or not. A friend would not be a threat to the life of the child of the woman he loved. A friend would not have pardoned a vicious sadistic murderer like the Mountain. He could understand the politics of climbing into bed with the Lannisters, both politically and literally, but Gregor Clegane should have been punished. Instead, he was all but rewarded. To say nothing of an oathbreaker like Jaime Lannister.

Daenerys had been born to a mother fleeing Westeros. A mother who had soon died, and her main guardians died soon thereafter. Viserys was said to be so much like his father, but Daenerys? If this photograph and the letter were any indication, she was sane, or at least capable of hiding any insanity. Indeed, her letter held not the nature of a monarch, at least not most. It was somewhat formal, true, but at the same time, there were no demands to bend the knee or show loyalty. And she said she wanted to meet as family.

The decision, in the end, was a surprisingly easy one for Ned to make. He had already effectively committed treason against his friend by harbouring Jon. She didn't intend to take the throne yet. And she spoke of ruling as a duty, because she wanted to help others. If she spoke truly, then he would help her. But not overthrow Robert. If she intended to do that, she would have to do so through other means. But once Robert died…well, if his heirs weren't up to snuff, then Ned would consider it.

He looked at Dobby. "Dobby, was it? Could you wait while I pen a letter for your mistress?"

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Of course Dobby would, Lord Stark Sir."

Ned smiled at the overly enthusiastic response, and began drafting a letter in his mind. A letter to communicate with an exiled princess on another world. It was a dangerous and treacherous thing he was doing…but maybe it could end up doing some good, in the end…

 **CHAPTER 20 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Okay, so…first chapter of any of my fics posted for the new year…and frankly, I wasn't expecting to do a new chapter for this any time soon. But I had this notion (I think it was mooted by one or more reviewers, and it struck a chord) that Dobby could be used to ferry people between worlds. I decided to have this chapter devoted to that, and to Ned Stark being forewarned as to what is to come. The photograph thing was something I thought of after writing the letter for Ned, to prove to him Dany and Jorah are on another world…or at least Dany is writing to him. Ned, understandably, is a bit bamboozled, as well as suffering from a bit of conflicting loyalties, but I think that, in some way, he's reassured by the language Dany uses, not as an imperious queen, but a somewhat formal letter filled with information. If it was a more imperious Dany, saying 'bend the knee or I'll roast you Aegon the Conqueror-style', it'd be a different matter.**

 **Anyway, this hopefully will be paving the way for the ending, as well as a sequel, should I work on one.**

 **Review-answering time! A lot of you were praising my decision for bringing Rita in. However, it's worth pointing out that Varys will NOT be Dany's enemy, or at least not in the end. He will be her ally, if only covertly, and while she won't be trusting him too much, he will be on her side…once she proves herself to him.**

 **As for who else is going back, well, the Grangers, Sirius, Remus, the Lovegoods and Tonks are givens, as is Rita. I already have a tentative Hermione/Jon pairing for the sequel. The only other people I'm considering is Snape (if Voldemort is dead, he is free, and TBH, he'd jump at a fresh beginning on Westeros) and Mad-Eye Moody, the real one. I dunno about the Weasleys. One thing about them is that they're not interesting enough for me to write, I'm sorry to say.**

 **mwinter1** **: Dumbledore is less against them as much as he is worried about losing a potent symbol of the Light. He's not a bad person in this story as much as he is a bit of a control freak. But he also recognises that Harry and Dany are good together, and once Voldemort is dealt with, he'll let them go with his blessing, as Harry no longer has the Scarcrux.**

 **JustAnotherFan217** **: Harry taking a background role was unintentional, but keep in mind, part of that is likely because of Dany's own growth. Dany trusts Harry's counsel. She's willing to accept that he may not be killing people just because she said so…though if said people threaten anyone they hold dear, well, they're screwed.**

 **I've already corresponded with** **Macilnar** **, but in brief, the new technologies and ideas will be introduced somewhat gradually, mostly using the North as a testbed, particularly for the medical stuff. I was inspired (particularly the printing press idea) by RemoWilliams'** ** _And, The Giant Awoke_** **, which I have to recommend to all fans of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **, and especially Tyrion.**

 **Dragon Man 180** **: They will come to Winterfell maybe a month or two before the first episode.**

 **Seros109** **: I don't speak German, and I needed to use Google Translate. That being said, thanks for your words. And yes, I am giving considerable thought to having Dany be capable of turning into a dragon…though that will be mostly for any sequel. And I'm strongly considering having them go back to Pentos and bully Mopatis into giving up the dragon eggs he obtained.**

 **Avathar** **: Dany showed a bit of her harsher side in dealing with Jorah, but she hasn't been through the experiences canon Dany has been through, at least after a certain point. Don't get me wrong, if anyone she cares about gets hurt, she will show herself to be the Mother of Dragons, but she will use that as a last resort most of the time. She doesn't want to be her father or her brother.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	22. Chapter 21: A Brief Calm

**CHAPTER 21:**

 **A BRIEF CALM**

"There are, surprisingly, multiple ways to become an Animagus," Luna said to Dany as they sat in the Room of Requirement. "The best-known variant is basically keeping a mandrake leaf in one's mouth for an entire month, and you'd have to be ridiculously dedicated to do that. In truth, becoming an Animagus, like so many other things, is a matter of intent and willpower. You need to know yourself to a degree few others can."

"…But who can truly know themselves?" Dany asked.

Luna gave her a delighted smile, like a teacher praising a student for grasping a concept. "Exactly. _Gnothi seauton_ , the Greeks said. Know thyself. Not as easy as it looks. This is not the same as self-assuredness, Dany. Many people believe that they know themselves with complete and utter conviction…and yet, they don't really. Look at Viserys. He believed, with complete and utter conviction, that he was the rightful king of Westeros, by dint of the belief that he, as the son of Aerys, deserved to sit on the Iron Throne. Of course, Targaryen blood does not a good ruler make."

Daenerys nodded. "Maegor the Cruel. Aegon the Unworthy, and the Blackfyres he set against his own kin by legitimising them."

"Illegitimacy does not necessarily mean they lack the ability to rule. In fact, I'm sure many bastards would rule far better than the legitimate line. And given that I am more directly related to Aegon V than you are, I could make a claim for the throne myself. But…I don't want that. I just want family."

"Like Jon? My nephew?"

"Mmm-hmm. Family is important. While it's true that not all families love each other, those who do should stick together. Though I have to ask…why go back? Earth has more than its fair share of problems, but Westeros has many more."

"Exactly. As I said to Lord Stark in my missive, as Aegon the Conqueror conquered Westeros, I intend to conquer the ills that beset it. People die unnecessarily from want and illness. Ignorance, a wilful ignorance, holds Westeros back. Maybe I am disguising my own ambition, dressing it up with altruism…but I do not wish for the average person to suffer. Harry has given me the impetus to do so, and in truth, being on Earth has given me perspective. Yes, there are many reasons for me to desire the Iron Throne…revenge, duty, birthright…but in the end, I want to try and help others, with Harry by my side. And even if I die trying…isn't it better that I fail doing the right thing, than to succeed in doing the wrong thing?"

"Hmm. That's pretty idealistic. You do know what our family's words are. Fire and Blood."

"Yes. Do not misunderstand me, Luna…I will bring Fire and Blood to the deserving. But even Aegon the Conqueror showed mercy to those who bent the knee. I want them to be praising my name, not sharpening their knives in the shadows to plant in my back, as the Kingslayer did to my father. I want them to love me enough that I have less to fear, and less recourse to inflict fear on my subjects. That being said…I still have much to learn. And if Rita Skeeter's warnings are true, then our time here is limited. I may have to start having Dobby bring over the items we wished to take to Westeros soon."

"To Winterfell?"

"As long as Lord Stark is agreeable and there is room, then yes. Otherwise, I will have to find somewhere else."

"There's a few ruined castles we could take over. Summerhall, Harrenhall, Moat Cailin…the last one's probably the best. Harrenhall is cursed by the black soul of Harren Hoare, and Summerhall…it may be too close to the enemy. Still, you know upsetting the status quo in Westeros won't go down well, right? Modern medicine, the printing press, new ways of building…Westeros is practically in stasis, and I don't know whether it's the will of whatever gods dwell there, or else the sheer obstinacy of the people."

"Hmm. I do not intend to pollute Westeros with industry as Earth has been. While there are many wonders on this world, there are many horrors, and I do not want to share any horrors with Westeros that it doesn't have already. Though if need be, I will bring gunpowder to it."

"A dangerous thing to do, Daenerys. Hopefully, you, Harry, and a bunch of dragons will be enough."

"I do not intend to let Harry fly and fight alone," Daenerys said, looking at her arm. "If he is descended from these shapeshifters, then it's possible, no, likely that a similar blood runs through my veins, for as you said, the Targaryens used to interbreed with the shapeshifting dragons. If that potential truly dwells within me, then I intend to draw it forth."

"The Dragon has Three Heads," Luna said. "There are many ways to interpret it, as with any prophecy. In a way, it could refer to the pair of us, as well as Jon. Or perhaps it could refer to you alone. Think of yourself as a conglomeration of the three Targaryens who conquered Westeros. You have the drive and ambition of Aegon, the wrath of Visenya, and the gentleness of Rhaenys. Those qualities are not necessarily exclusive. Humans are such complex and contradictory beings. Still…it's possible. So…how about it, Dany? How about we help each other become dragons?"

"Luna…that is a most splendid idea…"

* * *

Harry was learning how to fight with a sword, tutored by Jorah. For all his distrust of the man given his divided loyalties, he also understood the realities of what was happening. Jorah had confessed to Dany that his loyalty was to her personally now, under Veritaserum. Still, learning how to fight with a sword was harder than it looked. After all, he was fighting with potentially lethal weapons, and it looked little like it did on TV or in films.

After being knocked to the ground, swatted over the head with a heavy wooden sword, Harry rubbed his head. They were near the shores of the Black Lake, and Harry shivered a little at the cold, even as he felt his headache. "…I'm more used to fighting with magic, anyway."

"And you move more agilely than most knights of Westeros would be expected to," Jorah mused. "A Water Dancer from Braavos would be a better fit for you and for the princess. When we do go back, I will endeavour to make sure we obtain one willing to act as a teacher. Still, magic makes you a potent combatant. You need to act somewhat pragmatically. Using that disarming spell is a good move for most, but mind that your opponent does not decide to simply charge you like a berserker. A Dothraki deprived of his blade may simply charge at you and try to throttle you."

"Lovely," Harry snarked. Then, after a moment, he asked, "Oi, Jorah…why are you loyal to Dany? I'm just curious, why her?"

"…That's a rather complicated question. I won't lie and say it's out of any true loyalty to the Targaryen line. At the time, I was under the orders of Varys and Mopatis to approach her and swear myself to her. In exchange, I would be pardoned for my crimes in Westeros. I may not have my seat at Bear Island any longer, but I would be able to go home, start anew. To have somewhere to truly belong once more. But…I flatter myself that I see something in the princess worth following. She is young yet, and still has much to learn. I hoped I could guide her into becoming a ruler worthy of the Iron Throne she desires. And on Bear Island, we view our women as warriors just as much as the men. I see something of my own kin in her, my aunt and cousins."

"No children?"

"Gods, no. My wife bore me no children, just had me treat her to the luxury of a lord's life and more." Jorah looked morose. "…It was because of the mounting expenses that I sold those poachers into slavery. And soon after we fled to Essos, she left me for another man. Daenerys gives me purpose now, beyond wishing to return home. Maybe she is like a daughter to me. To tell the truth, I am glad you rescued her from that situation. If she was to be married off to Khal Drogo…well, he may not have treated her badly, but I doubt she would have been treated gently. The Dothraki are more nuanced than the barbarian warriors they are often perceived as, but they take what they desire by either strength of arms or else by threats, never through kind words. And even if she was married to someone else, it would have been for some other purpose. Marriage for love is for the smallfolk if they are lucky, rarely for those who are players in the game of thrones."

Harry scoffed bitterly. "Some game."

"Oh, I agree. Just remember, if and when we do return…you will have to fight every step of the way to be accepted as her consort. A wizard, a dragon who can change his form, and a boy with no known lineage. And that is assuming that she is successful in attaining the throne. Robert Baratheon, his offspring, and his brothers stand between her and the Iron Throne, to say nothing of the likes of the Lannisters. To say nothing of families like the Tyrells or the Martells who jockey endlessly for prestige. One good thing about allying with Lord Stark is that he doesn't hold any ambition for the Iron Throne himself. I think you'd get along with him. While you don't have the same obsession with honour he does, I think you two share the same righteousness. The desire to do what is right."

Harry chuckled bleakly. "But can I do what's right? On Earth or in Westeros? From what you've told me, the Seven Kingdoms makes Magical Britain look desirable by comparison. A drunkard sits on the throne, not caring about running the kingdom, and there's a lot of people jockeying for influence and power. And if Dany manages to take the Iron Throne…we've got to deal with that, on top of trying to help the people. While I want to help Dany get what she wants…I don't know how to rule, nor do I want to."

"You shouldn't have to. You may not be her Kingsguard, but aside from being her lover, you seem to have made yourself her sword and shield. I doubt you could be her Hand, as a Hand does need to do administrative duties, and I can tell you wouldn't like that."

"Too right," Harry muttered.

"But she trusts you, Harry. You can still advise her, even if you are not her Hand. You can be the whisper in her ear, you can be the embrace that comforts her, and the grip that holds her back. And above all else…stay alive."

"I don't intend to die."

"True…but should you die, or someone she values, I fear what her wrath would be like. You were the first person to value her as a human being, Harry. She treasures your friendship with her above all others. And should you perish…"

Harry nodded absently. It was not something he wished to consider. His own death was something he didn't want to consider in any case, but now that Jorah mentioned it, should he die…well, even leaving aside the effects of the soul bond, if he died…Dany would take it poorly. Indeed, last night, he even had a dream of her, ordering a vast city be razed to the ground, seeing his body with his throat slashed wide open. He didn't tell Dany, as it seemed so unlike her. But…he knew her anger could potentially be devastating.

Fire and Blood, so the words of House Targaryen went. Perhaps it meant _Fire_ _ **in**_ _Blood_ , for all sorts of fires seemed to run through their bloodline. The flames of inspiration and strength, but also the flames of madness and cruelty. Dany's father had been a sadistic tyrant, and her brother a cruel, petty and self-absorbed man, his father's son.

"She won't be like her father," he declared solemnly. "She won't be like her brother. I won't allow it. I won't die and kill her heart. Dany will be great, truly great. I swear it. Not on honour or anything like that, but on my life, and on our bond. I will NOT let her name become known for horror and atrocity! I'm a hero to these wizards for something my mother did. I didn't ask for it or choose to be the Boy Who Lived. But I will be her hero, even if I have to save her from herself."

"…That's a good vow," Jorah said. "Too many swear on honour that they don't have, or are too willing to discard it. Hold onto that vow, Harry. Be her hero. Be her friend. And never let her go…"

 **CHAPTER 21 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So…it's been a while, right? Nowhere near as long as some of my other fics, but still, I know a lot of you were anticipating the next chapter, and in light of** ** _Game of Thrones_** **finally ending, you're probably wondering what I think of it. I will try to avoid spoilers here in my little rant, or at least the specific details.**

 **To tell the truth, as mentioned before, I've only seen the first two seasons of the show, though I have read the five books George RR Martin wrote of** ** _A Song of Ice and Fire_** **. But I have read synopses of the story online. And while the ending itself, while disappointing, did sort of fit in with what Martin liked to do (and frankly, it's better than what I personally feared would happen, which would be a 'rocks fall, everyone dies' ending), I have to say, as I'm sure many of you agree, that I am sorely disappointed with the direction they took Dany's character. Part of it, admittedly, was the rushed writing of those last seasons from what I've heard, especially the last one, and another part was probably our own personal expectations of her. But really…while Dany had the** ** _potential_** **in her to do what she did (and this is undeniable), did she** ** _need_** **to do what she did?**

 **I say, vehemently, NO.**

 **This is why fanfic exists, despite what George RR Martin thinks of the matter. If we're not satisfied with the way things went, then we find a way to make us more satisfied, to varying degrees of success. I'd like to think that my Dany, while not perfect, will end up closer to how we hoped she would end up. We hoped she would end up taking after her great-grandfather (or grandfather, depending) Aegon V, rather than her father. This chapter, then, is in part my refutation of how they took a beloved character and ruined her, and an affirmation of her best qualities. And if this is how Martin intended to take her character, and not just the influence of the showrunners…well, at the very least, I hope he handles it far better than the TV showrunners did. Otherwise, it may be for the best to let this series end with** ** _A Dance with Dragons_** **.**

 **Sorry about the opinionated rant, people, and I'm sure mine was understated and calm compared to the vitriol that's doubtlessly still raging across the internet even now. If the makers of the TV show are going to do a prequel series, why not do** ** _Dunk and Egg_** **? Not the Dawn Age…**

 **Review-answering time!** **Guest** **(regarding Harry's resemblance to a cross between a Lannister and a Baratheon): Yes, I'm sorry, I spotted it soon after you posted your review. In fact, not long afterwards, I posted a challenge idea based on that called 'The Stolen Baratheon'.**

 **abc1507** **: While you have a point, Harry and Dany want to improve Westeros and bring it out of the Dark Ages. In any case, the Ministry's stupidity is going to force the issue.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	23. Chapter 22: Disquiet

**CHAPTER 22:**

 **DISQUIET**

As part of their efforts to bring their supplies over to Westeros, Sirius had been brought over by Dobby to act as a vanguard a couple of days ago. Given that he was a fugitive on Earth, but had no such status on Dany's world, it was probably prudent. He was given a letter of introduction penned by both Dany and Jorah. And thankfully, they'd sent a letter in advance, warning of his coming to Winterfell. Just as well. It would be embarrassing for him to end up a pincushion, after all.

He'd spent the last week getting to know the Starks. He was introduced by Ned to his family and a couple of his household, as an emissary from Braavos. Only Catelyn Stark, Rodrik Cassel, and Maester Luwin would know the truth, aside from Ned. At least for now.

And it was at one of these meetings, albeit between Ned, Catelyn, and Sirius, that the truth about Jon Snow was revealed, by Sirius. And Catelyn realised what lengths her husband went to to protect not his bastard child, but his nephew, one born of Targaryen blood. Sirius had revealed this because he wanted to protect the woman from Dany's wrath, and having her prepare a suitable apology would be a good start.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Sirius," Ned said shortly afterwards. He'd been a little impressed that Sirius was a lord back home, technically, but Sirius demurred. He was a fugitive, after all. And Sirius had a blunt and facile way of speaking that nonetheless held some respect for the grim man. He looked a little like that actor Sirius had seen once on TV, Sean Bean or something.

"Probably not," Sirius admitted. "A lot of what I do falls under 'felt like a good idea at the time', really. But…Dany, thanks to Luna, knows about how your wife treats Jon. Dany, thankfully, isn't a maniac, not like some of your kings. But I fear for the life of someone who truly pisses her off. To her, Jon is a number of things. He's her heir, until she has children. But perhaps more importantly, he is family, a nephew in blood…but I think she wants a brother, one better than Viserys. Viserys wanted to fuck her himself, but was willing to let her be sold off to gain an army. I know you have a thing about using marriages for political reasons in this world, hell, my own family did that, all but selling off my cousins Bella and Cissa to the Lestranges and Malfoys respectively. But…I never liked that."

"Daenerys is lucky to have someone that loves her," Ned said. "I did grow to love Cat, and vice versa, but our marriage was partly to secure the alliance of the Riverlands during Robert's Rebellion. What does Harry bring to the table, aside from love?"

"The Potters are an old and fairly rich family. The Goblins are not happy that we are transferring almost all of that wealth to Westeros, and they're charging rather exorbitant fees to convert them into bullion and gems. In addition…I have told you of Harry's abilities."

"I scarcely believe it, even having witnessed your own abilities myself. A boy, able to transform into a dragon. So, aside from her love, he has money and immediate power, to say nothing of being a wizard like yourself." Ned sighed quietly. "The Faith won't like having magic users on the throne."

"They tolerated the Targaryens sleeping with their siblings," Sirius pointed out. "And in any case, we're not going for the Iron Throne yet. Dany intends to play a long game, waiting until Robert pops his clogs. Then, she will make a play for it. Of course, the Iron Throne is only part of it. Have you heard anything about the Others?"

"…I have sent ravens to the Wall. Most of the responses I have received are negative. There is some strange Wildling activity, true, but for the most part, my enquiries about the White Walkers have been received with…well, bemusement and scorn. However, Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and Maester Aemon have sent a rather disturbing reply, as has my brother, Benjen. They agree that there is evidence that the Wildings are… _scared_ of something. They are usually a fearless lot, beholden to nobody but themselves, but…well, my brother shares my disquiet, as does Mormont and Aemon. And while there have been no sightings of the Others, I have told them about dragonglass and Valyrian Steel, just in case."

Sirius nodded. "Better to be prepared than not. My old teacher used to say 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Paranoid old bastard, but he also knew it wasn't paranoia if they really were out to get you. Still…on another matter…on a whim, I've been trying to detect whether anyone else here has magic. There are charms for that. You're close to what we'd call a Squib back home. You have some magic within you, a small amount, but not enough to use it. Most of your children are like that as well. Robb, Sansa, and Rickon. But Arya and Bran…they have magic, magic they can use with training. Jon does too."

"And you think they should be taught how to use it?"

"Yes. While the Faith of the Seven may despise magic users, magic is like a sword. It's not good or evil, only the intent of the wielder defines that."

"Aye, though good and evil…we like to pretend the world is divided up into such pretty little categories, but…" Ned's face fell. "The lines between them are blurry."

"Believe me, I know. My family was considered one of the darkest back home. The inbreeding probably didn't help. One of my ancestors, Phineas, is widely considered the worst headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, my mother was a harridan of the highest order who took great delight in abusing me, my brother died in the service of Voldemort, and my cousin Bella loved nothing more than to torture and murder anyone. But…many other members of my family weren't so bad. Cissa's main problem is that she's a snob of the highest order. Andy…she was a decent sort. I had a number of uncles, aunts and cousins who were decent enough people, a bit on the dark side, but hey, so was I. The world is not black and white. Anyone who thinks that are morons. Or kids. It doesn't mean there isn't good or evil, just that it's harder, if not impossible, to be good all the time. And back home, well…"

"Then why not stay there?" Ned asked.

"…Because, once the Dark Wanker is dealt with, what do we do? Harry wants to help Dany. They want to help Westeros evolve, become better. Dany feels a duty to the people here. I guess it was something to hold onto when her brother was giving her grief. It took her a while to realise why she wants the Iron Throne. It's partly a sense of duty, to steward the people like a good monarch does…but really…she wants a place to call home. Earth, as it is now, is perhaps too alien to her. She accepts many mod-cons, better than many wizards, really, but…she feels ill at ease."

"And Harry?"

"He had a not dissimilar life to Dany's. Hogwarts felt like his first home, but Dany was his first friend, even if she only appeared to him in his dreams at first. He is loyal to her. Plus, I think he feels that he's lived defined by his fame as the Boy Who Lived. I think he wants to define his own life here, where his fame does not constrict him. He follows her because they know each other so intimately. He wants to help her achieve her goals. There's also the rumblings from our Ministry of Magic, the possibility that they might try something untoward against Harry…for killing _Dementors_ , of all things!" Sirius scoffed at the hypocrisy of the Ministry putting a greater importance on the likes of Dementors than on his godson's wellbeing. "Besides, winter, as your family motto says, is coming. He wants to save people."

"Admirable," Ned remarked. "But…you can't save everyone. I speak from experience."

"…Lyanna, right?"

"Amongst so many others." Ned looked to the window. "I am Warden of the North, a steward of those under me. Can I protect others when winter comes? Should Lovegood's predictions about the White Walkers be smoke and shadow, as I hope they are, there is still the harshness of winter. But you can't save everyone. And with such a long summer, winter is sure to be long too. But…it doesn't necessarily mean that saving as many as possible is not admirable. I just fear for him, and Daenerys, losing those they hold dear, the loss they would feel."

"Yeah. I get what you mean. Because Merlin help those who took those they care about from them."

* * *

So, the Third Task was to be an obstacle course through a hedge maze that was taking over the Quidditch pitch. Harry, who had come out with Dany and the Champions at Bagman's request, grimaced. After the first two Tasks, he wasn't confident about the safety procedures put in place for this one.

Then again, this whole period had the feel of a calm before the storm. Whoever had put his name into the Goblet of Fire hadn't been found. There were murmurs and rumours within the Ministry of Magic, apparently, supporting what Rita herself had claimed. Harry knew that the time when he would have to take his leave of Magical Britain was soon approaching, and he knew that, regardless, the Third Task would probably mark the beginning of the end of his time on Earth.

He had mixed feelings about that. True, he never felt at home at the Dursleys, despite Dumbledore's claims of the protective magic, and the attitude of Magical Britain in general and the Hogwarts students in particular towards their so-called hero seemed to be ridiculously mercurial. Lockhart, for all his air-headedness and selfishness, was utterly correct about the fickle nature of fame, which went to show that even broken clocks could be right twice a day. Hell, Lockhart was smarter than Bagman. For all Lockhart's incompetence, he at least knew how to address that, even if it wasn't in the right way, whereas Bagman was just a punch-drunk moron who couldn't organise the proverbial pissup in a brewery.

After Bagman showed off the maze to the Champions, Harry and Dany walked through the grounds, only the stars and moon above lighting their way. As they did so, Dany said, "…I wanted to tell you…I've succeeded."

"Succeeded?" Harry asked.

Dany smiled, and then her eyes became slitted, lovely violet eyes that were now reptilian. Harry's eyes widened when he realised it, and Dany said, "It seems that I truly am the blood of the dragon. Luna helped me. Admittedly, I have only transformed fully once, and even then, in the Room of Requirement, despite having it as large as we could, my dragon form was small. And it exhausted me. I nearly had to go to Pomfrey for treatment for magical exhaustion. But…I will not leave the fighting to you, Harry. This way, I can fight alongside you. Though I will have to engage in misdirection, to make them believe that I am commanding dragons rather than having become one myself, given how the Faith of the Seven take a dim view of such things."

"…Still, that's wonderful news, Dany," Harry said. "I mean, I don't want you risking yourself getting hurt, but…I can't exactly tell you otherwise, can I?"

"Aegon's sister-wives fought alongside him in battle, even Rhaenys," Dany said, even as her eyes reverted. "Both of them even fought solo, even if it was Rhaenys' downfall. Still…I believe that, before I put my mind to seriously regaining Westeros, I should consider doing something in Essos. Winterfell shall be our base in Westeros, but Braavos will be where we will be spending much of our time."

"…Why?"

Dany sighed quietly. "I may have the allegiance of Dorne, and the potential allegiance of the North, but the other kingdoms are still unknowns. I need military strength beyond dragons. Jorah and I have been discussing matters. Sellsword companies can be unreliable, even with the right funds. He has been part of them before, including the Golden Company. However, I can retain the services of the Unsullied, and they can be at least part of any army. The problem, of course, will be funds. I do not intend to rely on your funds, partly as that seems like I am living off your funds, and partly because they may not be enough, even with what the Goblins are siphoning away for us. I do not intend to rely on the funds of Lord Stark, either. A loan from the Iron bank could solve that, but I need to have collateral, and given how Jorah told me of the Usurper's profligate spending, they might be willing to bankroll me in order to repay the loan. That being said, the ideas we're introducing to Westeros and Essos, like the printing press and the like, may make us quite a bit of money, so that should help."

"Because money makes the world go 'round," Harry said sardonically.

"Sadly, yes. I believe Sirius said it a more cruder way: _Money talks and bullshit walks_." Dany giggled. "Still…hopefully, we can manage. I do not want to come to Westeros on a tide of fire and blood, be ruler of little more than ruins and ashes. I want them, or as many as possible, to welcome me with open arms. Given my father, to say nothing of what Rhaegar did, I have an uphill battle. But…"

"We'll try to do it. You will be able to rule Westeros one day," Harry said.

"Maybe," Dany said. "But…" She broke off when she saw, at the same time as him, something moving in the trees.

Out of the trees stumbled the ragged and dishevelled figure of Barty Crouch Senior, looking like the 'It's' Man from _Monty Python's Flying Circus_. He shambled towards them, his eyes unfocused, his speech slurred as he uttered delirious mutterings, as if he was in the office. Harry and Dany shot each other looks. What the hell was he doing here?

* * *

What happened next was, well, a bit bizarre. Crouch had demanded to see Dumbledore after a certain point. As it happened, Moody had come up shortly afterwards, and stunned Crouch, and sent them off to find Dumbledore. They managed to find Snape and Dumbledore at the headmaster's office, and the two teachers followed, only to find Moody sprawled on the ground, talking about how someone managed to get the drop on him. Of Barty Crouch, there was no sign.

Still, as Harry and Dany went to bed that night, they found the incident disturbing. What had happened to Barty Crouch? And who could get the drop on the infamously paranoid Mad-Eye Moody? They knew, somehow, that this was a sign of things to come, that the calm was just about to give way to the storm.

Time would tell whether they could weather it…

 **CHAPTER 22 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, there you go. Sirius is hobnobbing with Lord Stark (maybe Ned is reminded of his brother Brandon?), Dany has achieved something that will be very useful in the future, and the disturbing encounter with Crouch Senior has played out a little differently to canon.**

 **Now, as a bit of an addendum to the discourse I made in the previous chapter about how the TV series treated Dany, I actually had some thoughts in hindsight. What if some of Dany's character arc had been appropriated from another character in the books? Those who have read the books will probably know who I speak of when I say the name 'Young Griff', and I wonder whether his story arc had anything to do with it. Or maybe his actions towards Dany only helped to cause her to spiral further into misanthropy. Young Griff never makes an appearance in the TV series, and we don't know what else has changed from the storyline George RR Martin had in mind to what's on screen, so any speculation is probably ultimately fruitless. But still, one wonders how much of it was, say, due to amalgamating a couple of characters.**

 **Anyway, dunno when the next chapter will be out, but I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Review-answering time!** **DZ2** **: IKR? Actually, one of the better post-finale-written** ** _Game of Thrones_** **stories out there,** ** _The Nightmare in Her Dreams_** **, was recently put on hiatus because Esm3rald, the writer, was sick and tired of the toxic nature of the fandom, specifically the Jonerys shippers. So it works in many ways. I recently had a very disheartening couple of reviews relating to my Nasuverse works (which, admittedly, I have been focusing more on lately than other works), and I have to reiterate that these fanfics are done purely for entertainment, and if the readers don't like them, then silence is golden. The best way to deal with a story you don't like is to ignore it. And toxic reviewers are everywhere. NeonZangetsu, whose Naruto fics, while infrequently updated, are still very entertaining, is plagued by them.**

 **Mythology216** **: Fair enough. And after reading about those events in** ** _The World of Ice and Fire_** **, as well as the animated histories around the Dance of Dragons and Aegon's Conquest on the Blu-Rays, I agree they would make good fodder for at least one season apiece…well, for those two. Aren't there like two or three Blackfyre rebellions, rather like the multiple Jacobite rebellions?**

 **Noctus Of The Thousand Blades** **: That's not a bad way to characterise it. I'm not sure I would ever use the title in my story, but it does describe their relationship for the most part.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	24. Chapter 23: Dragons in a Den of Wolves

**CHAPTER 23:**

 **DRAGONS IN A DEN OF WOLVES**

It was shortly before one of the weekends leading up to the Third Task that Dany decided that she wished to make a brief visit to Westeros, specifically, Winterfell. And after considerable negotiations shuttled to Westeros via Dobby and Sirius, arrangements were made. Obviously, the visit of an exiled claimant to the Iron Throne had to be kept as brief and secret as possible, so they would only stay for a few hours, in the evening. Only Eddard Stark, his wife, his Maester and his Master at Arms would know, and be present.

Dobby brought them across to one of the disused rooms in Winterfell. Harry was instantly struck by how cold it was, even with them wearing warm clothes at Sirius' direction. Still, after Dobby made his way to fetch the others, Harry looked to his love, and asked, "Nervous?"

"Of course I am," she said, a little sharply. "Sorry, it's just…I don't want to mess this up. I need to speak with Lady Stark about my nephew. Sirius told me via his letter that she now knows his parentage. She has treated him rather coldly, but…if I got angry, what would that achieve? Alienating potential allies in Westeros. My father burned men alive. My brother, with all due respect to him, sparked off the Rebellion that toppled our dynasty from the Iron Throne by his actions. I would rather give her a second chance. But the amount of chances I give someone will be finite. I will rule with love, but with strength as well."

Harry nodded, smiling at her. But then, the door to the room opened. A quintet of people entered. Harry recognised Sirius, but the others were new to his eyes. The grim, middle-aged man who vaguely reminded him of Sean Bean must be Lord Eddard Stark, while the auburn-haired woman whose schooled expression nonetheless showed both anxiety and determination must be Catelyn Stark. The older man with the chain around his robes was presumably Maester Luwin, while the old, gruff-looking man with the muttonchops was Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"Your Grace…welcome to Winterfell," Stark said.

"Thank you for receiving us here, Lord Stark," Dany said. "And please, do not call me 'Your Grace'. I am a princess without a throne, and in truth…I feel a little uncomfortable with that. If you wish, you may call me Daenerys. We are, even if only by a brief marriage, family."

Stark nodded, relaxing a little, before turning to Harry. "And this, I believe, is your friend?"

"And my consort as well. His name is Harry Potter."

Introductions were soon made. Harry soon found that he liked Eddard quite swiftly. Despite his grim demeanour, there was also an earnest nature to him. And despite what he heard about Catelyn's treatment of Jon, she seemed quite warm and maternal. Cassel was perhaps the most wary of them, but given that he was in charge of the security of Winterfell, from what Harry understood of his position, he could understand that.

After they were introduced, Dany said, "Let me make one thing clear, Lord Stark. I intend to put our family in as little danger as I can manage. When my entourage finally makes the trip here for good, I do not intend to linger overly long at Winterfell, lest the Usurper's spies discern my presence here. When I visit, it will be for short periods of time. I have decided to make my main base in this world Braavos rather than Westeros."

"I understand. And thank you for your consideration, Daenerys. You think things through considerably well for one your age."

"Perhaps, but I am also well-advised. And I would also wish to learn from you how you administer the North. I may not emulate your style of rule entirely, but I have much to learn about statecraft and rule, and Jorah speaks highly of you, despite the circumstances leading to his exile."

Eddard's face clouded over briefly at the mention of Jorah, but he nodded. "So you wish me to teach you? You honour me."

"You have honoured me already by helping me and mine," Dany said. "I owe you a personal debt for helping my nephew. No, I do not wish to see him yet. I'd rather wait until the time is right before I make myself known to him, and time is short…"

* * *

After some discussions, Dany came to the part she knew Catelyn was dreading. Sirius had managed to draw the men away from her, leaving Dany with her in a corner of the room. "Do you know why I wished to speak with you alone?"

"…Yes," Catelyn said. "…Jon is your nephew."

"Then please, do not speak until I give you leave to, Lady Stark." Dany gathered herself. "I am sure you know this already, but I am angry at you for how you treated my nephew. Do not misunderstand me, I can understand part of the reason why. Viserys would often pound tales and anecdotes into my head about the Blackfyres, the Dragonseeds of the Dance of Dragons, and other… _cautionary_ tales about why bastards are untrustworthy. Because they were born from sin and the betrayal of marital vows, they are considered to be sinful and treacherous in of themselves. After considerable thought on the matter, away from this world…I feel that this notion is false, or at the very least exaggerated. It's the sins of the father that created a bastard, but a bastard child should not be made to feel as if their father's sins are passed down to them, or else it may become a self-fulfilling prophecy. I am sure that if you actually looked at the various bastard children of the world, many are as decent or even noble as those who sired them, perhaps even more so."

Catelyn seemed like she wanted to say something, but she held her tongue. Dany then continued. "Lord Stark fathered a single bastard, so you thought, and yet, you placed blame onto Jon. He does not deserve the blame for his father's infidelity. True, I cannot really imagine what that must be like, for I am not a mother yet, and Harry and I have not wedded each other in any case. I have heard, from Sirius' missives, that you are a good and decent woman, Lady Stark, aside from your treatment of Jon, which is why I have given you a second chance. I do not expect you to treat my nephew as if he is of royal blood. I only wish for you to treat him as he deserved to be, regardless of his birth, as a human being. And I wish for us to be family. My eldest brother's actions were foolish to say the least, causing much harm to all of Westeros. My father alienated those who should have been his allies and friends as his madness grew, from what I have been told. I will not be my father, and I hope not to be like either of my brothers, one a madman like my father, the other a fool who didn't understand or didn't care about the consequences of eloping with Lyanna Stark. That is what I wanted to tell you before we could have a conversation. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I just want you to correct the mistake you made, and to start afresh, so we may be family. Thank you for allowing me to say my piece. You can say yours now."

Catelyn nodded, apparently relieved. "…Thank you, Daenerys, for that. While I will not apologise for being afraid for my children's future, or being angry towards my husband for what I believed to be his infidelity…you are correct that I had much misplaced ire towards Jon. In truth…never mind. I am not a monster, Daenerys, any more than you would be due to your father's actions. I am a concerned mother and wife. Though if I may ask, what are your intentions for him?"

"Until such time as Harry and I produce heirs, he will be my heir. I intend to train him in such a manner, or at least have him trained. I myself am still learning much, and I have no doubt that I will be learning throughout my life, Lady Stark. You, I hope, will be a teacher, at least about the Houses and key players in the Riverlands. From what little I have learned, your people have oft been caught up in the disputes between the various powers of Westeros, and to your detriment. This should not be."

"You wish to stop such things?" Catelyn asked. "Forgive me, but you would have better luck persuading water to run uphill."

"I cannot stop every war or dispute. I merely want to minimise them."

Catelyn nodded. "…And another thing. You, and your consort…you both possess magic?"

"Yes. Do you have an issue with that?"

"As long as the person with magic does not use it for ill, I will live and let live, despite my disquiet. Sirius spoke to me, of how magic is a tool, like an axe. It can be used for good or ill. However, you will have a considerable amount of difficulty with the Faith of the Seven."

"Perhaps. And I do not intend to use violence to solve my problems, unless it becomes necessary."

"I would hope so. But the idealism of the young rarely makes much impact in the real world," Catelyn said ruefully. "Or rather, not for the better. I'm not saying you should use violence to solve your problems more than you should, but…"

"I know. Dumbledore, the man in charge of my learning during these past months, warned me that I will face many choices between what is right, and what is easy…and that sometimes, there are no right choices. But…I intend to claim the Iron Throne not because of my blood and any birthright that comes with it, but out of duty to the people. To make their lot better, and not just the nobles, but the smallfolk too. Perhaps that is too idealistic. Jorah warned me that Aegon V tried, and his edicts were revoked. But…I still want to try and make the people's lives better. I know what it is like to live a pauper's existence, for even when some rich and powerful men gave my brother and I shelter and succour, there were still times when we had to live on the streets. Even if I cannot help every single suffering soul, I want to do more than my predecessors did."

Dany noticed something in Catelyn's expression. True, there was pity, towards an idealist whose dreams may be crushed. But she also noted a respect, replacing the wariness that had been present. Eventually, she asked, "Daenerys, do you know what my House's words are?"

"Jorah told me that the Tullys' words are _Family, Duty, Honour_."

Catelyn nodded. "Admittedly, I have failed the first when it came to Jon, albeit out of ignorance and not wholly unfounded fears. But we hold our duties seriously. Ascending to the Iron Throne not out of desire for power, but because it is your duty, is heartening. I cannot speak for my House, and indeed, it is too soon in our acquaintance for me to truly know if you will be the great ruler you wish to be. But…I hope you can be. However, many would not wish to see a woman upon the Iron Throne. If you know of the history of the Dance of Dragons, then you would know how it was sparked off."

"Rhaenyra was the heir chosen by the prior king, but Aegon II was chosen instead once his predecessor died, partly because he was a _man_ ," Dany sniffed in irritation. "And yet, on the world I have been on, three of the most famous rulers of the country I am in have been women, and successful rulers at that, even if the monarchy is a figurehead these days in that country. The Dornish aren't afraid to follow a woman, and it was Princess Meria Martell of Dorne who opposed, successfully, Aegon the Conqueror's attempts to subjugate her people, despite her advanced years and bad health. I am told by Jorah that Olenna Tyrell rules Highgarden behind the scenes. A woman has the capacity to rule just like a man, but too many men do not or will not recognise it."

"I don't deny it, any more than I can deny the lessons history teaches us," Catelyn said. "Few men outside of Dorne would assent to being ruled overtly by a woman. Well, the North may be more open-minded, for the current ruler of House Mormont is Lady Maege Mormont, but the rest of Westeros? I say this not to discourage you Daenerys, only that you face continuous battle to be accepted. You are not only a woman, but the daughter of the Mad King, and the sister of Rhaegar. For all his many virtues, as you yourself have pointed out, Lyanna's elopement caused so much death and misery, to all our families, and his reputation as the Bard Prince has been sullied by his actions."

"I know. While I am not my father or my brothers, few would see beyond my familial ties, let alone my gender. But I won't let that stop me. And I thank you for your frankness in pointing out the obstacles in my path."

Catelyn nodded. "I am a mother many times over. I cannot profess to be a perfect one, but I try to give advice to my children, even that which they don't wish to hear. If you see us as family, then I will help you, so long as you are no threat to me and mine…aside from the obvious one of a Targaryen being in our household."

"I understand. In truth, I never knew a mother's love. She died birthing me. But I hope to be a mother to the people in my rule. But…I will not shy away from violence if and when it becomes necessary. My House's words are Fire and Blood, after all…"

* * *

"Do you think she'll be a good queen?"

Harry frowned at Eddard's question. "I don't know. I want her to be, and she wants to be. She's certainly a good person, but does that make her a good queen? She wants to learn how to rule first. That's part of the reason she wants to learn from you. From what I've heard, the North is the largest region of Westeros, and ruling that's got to be a juggling act."

"True, though easier than you'd think," Eddard said with a slight smile. "It's not like the southern kingdoms. There's less politics, thankfully. Did Mormont tell you how I came to my position?"

"…Yes, actually. Your father and older brother were murdered by Aerys. You were one of the leaders of the rebellion that overthrew him, along with Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn. I think Jorah said you had a younger brother who joined the Night's Watch soon after the rebellion was over. I think Dany's still trying to deal with the fact that her father was a mass-murdering pyromaniac with a thing for burning people alive. Then again, she was born after he died, or at least away from him."

"Aye. I honestly don't know whether Daenerys will be a good queen, at least not yet. Do not misunderstand me, she has a good heart and soul, from what I can tell, and she wants to do well. But…even those with the best of intentions will find them falling by the wayside. Aegon V did much to try and help the smallfolk, and it amounted to little. Even her father wasn't at all bad, at first, merely making grandiose proclamations that would have been difficult if not impossible to achieve. And a good heart does not a good ruler make, not always. I'm not saying she can't learn, that she can't be a good ruler. I want her to be. I really do want her to be. Not because I want Robert off the Iron Throne, but because I want to believe that she can achieve her desire."

"I do believe it, Lord Stark. In fact, I know she can. And I'll make sure she doesn't become like Aerys or Viserys."

"I'll hold you to that," Eddard said, giving him a weary smile. "And she is family. One day, I hope we can live like one."

Family. Yes, that would be nice. Harry's parents had died, and his uncle and aunt despised him, as did his cousin. Dany's father was a despot, her oldest brother triggered a civil war that decimated their family, and her other brother was a control freak. Most of her family was dead, save for a few members.

That was why she latched onto the Starks. Through Jon, she was linked to them. And he was linked to them through Dany. And maybe, here, he could make a real difference, not just be the figurehead of being the Boy Who Lived. Maybe he could help the people of Westeros, even if it was hard, even if he had to fight every step of the way. Because he thought it was worth it. Because he thought Dany was worth it…

 **CHAPTER 23 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **I didn't know what to do for this chapter, before I decided to do another Westeros-based chapter. Admittedly, this one (as a lot of this story is) is very Dany-centric, but I thought that perhaps the thing that would have happened would have been Dany confronting Catelyn, as well as reassuring her.**

 **It's worth pointing out that Dany hasn't quite forgiven Catelyn as much as having given her a second chance. It's not quite the same thing. It's more that she has made a decision as a queen to bury the hatchet and give Cat a chance to show the decent person she really is, because for all Cat's faults, she's a decent person in the end. It's more that she doesn't think things through.**

 **In time, Dany will forgive Cat, as Cat has seen the error of her ways, and in truth, Dany also wants to learn what she can from Cat. She wants Cat to be part of her family, and I think that, having lacked a maternal figure, she's sort-of latched onto Cat.**

 **Dany's attitude towards her eldest brother has also been somewhat changed, thanks to knowing about Jon. While she can understand that he was in love with Lyanna, she also knows his actions led to her exile, so she has a bit of rancour against him.**

 **Dany, at this point, is perhaps too optimistic for her own good, wanting to be like Aegon V and probably going to be as successful. However, while the world might make her less like her great-grandfather, she will still be striving to do what is right. Harry will be keeping her from falling into the state she was in at the end of the show.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Dunno when the next one will be out.**

 **Review-answering time! A couple of reviewers asked why the Goblins are seemingly uncooperative. There's a few reasons for that. Firstly, I get the impression, even in canon, that Goblins are loathe to allow any valuables out from under their aegis. Secondly, they'd want to make a profit. Thirdly, if Harry is withdrawing the Potter fortunes, something that might contribute to a significant part of their investments, they're probably likely to charge through the nose in retaliation. And to answer Weary Curmudgeon's suggestion, they'd have to find human proxies willing to act on their own behalf…though I can see them joining forces with the Iron Bank, actually…**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	25. Chapter 24: The Weight of History and

**CHAPTER 24:**

 **THE WEIGHT OF HISTORY AND DESTINY**

It was a few days before the Third Task. In Dumbledore's office, Daenerys stared at the blade, in shock, while Harry, Jorah and Dumbledore looked on. Apparently Dobby had brought it over from Westeros, albeit on Sirius' instructions. And Sirius had apparently found it during a trip to Pentos, trying to find out what Mopatis had in store for Dany, as well as steal anything interesting. "Illyrio had this?"

"The letter Dobby brought with it claimed that Mopatis was talking with the leader of the Golden Company," Dumbledore said, albeit with an air of disapproval. "He stole a number of things, though given that Mopatis was still searching for you…while I cannot condone wanton thievery, he hinted that he gained things that belonged to your family anyway. This was one of them."

"Indeed it is," Dany said quietly, a tear trickling from her eye as she looked at the blade.

"The note said that it was a Valyrian Steel blade," Dumbledore continued, "and I took the liberty of scanning it. Most extraordinary. It's not unlike Goblin Steel, magically infused, and potentially enchantable, though the only enchantments seem to be those to enhance durability and sharpness, but still…"

"I know this blade," Jorah said. "I had a Valyrian Steel blade myself, Longclaw, but I left it with my father when I exiled myself to Essos. A Valyrian Steel blade is quite literally worth a king's ransom, and they are all prized. But this is…"

"…Blackfyre," Dany concluded.

Harry frowned. Dany knew he knew the name from the history book he got in that farmhouse. The fabled blade of Aegon the Conqueror. It was also the name of a line of Targaryen bastards who took their name from the blade after Aegon IV, aka Aegon the Unworthy, legitimised them and all his other bastards on his deathbed. The history book had suggested that the hedonistic and quarrelsome king had done it out of spite towards his trueborn son and heir, and given the revolts that plagued Westeros for decades afterwards, Dany agreed. Aegon the Unworthy seemed unrepentantly fond of misrule. "That's Valyrian Steel? And that's Blackfyre?" Harry asked.

Dany nodded, all but overcome by emotion. She stared at the steel, with all the ripples within the dark gleaming metal. So beautiful, and yet so lethal. How much history was seen by this blade? How many lives, famous, noble or small, were taken by it?

"Stolen by Bittersteel," Jorah said. "No wonder Sirius found it with one of the Golden Company. Bittersteel was one of Aegon the Unworthy's bastards, one who wanted to overthrow the Iron Throne like the Blackfyres, and he supported their cause on occasion. He founded the Golden Company to raise an army to take what he thought was his. Well, he initially supported the Blackfyres, but he had his own ambitions. I remember seeing it once when I was in the Golden Company, or so I thought."

"A once worthy name for a sword, tainted by an unworthy king and the bastard he gave it to, the one who took it for his own," Dany said quietly. "Another, Dark Sister, was taken by Brynden Rivers north when he joined the Night's Watch, from what I have read and you have told me. A shame. Despite his illegitimacy, I feel the Bloodraven did more for his king than many, even if the actions he took that led to him taking the Black were dishonourable. Still…this is too large and too heavy a blade for me to wield."

"Aye," Jorah said. "Better that we could have found Dark Sister. Still, the smiths of Qohor know how to rework Valyrian Steel, and while they guard the art jealously, I daresay we could have it reforged into a weapon better suited to you for the right price."

Dany frowned pensively. Melt down Blackfyre? The very sword Aegon the Conqueror wielded in Westeros? She gently cradled the sword in her hands, careful not to let it cut her. On the one hand, it was THE sword of Aegon the Conqueror, something that should have been a family heirloom, just as much as the dragons should have been. And regaining it, even if it was through theft, had the air of providence about it. It was a potent symbol of the past, and something that seemed to say something about her future.

But on the other hand…it was not a sword meant for her. She had trained with some sword-fighting with Jorah, and she knew she wouldn't be able to wield such a weapon. In addition…would hanging onto the sword as it was now hinder her? Her brother boasted and bragged of House Targaryen's former glories, and felt that they meant he had the Iron Throne by right, and no other. Would holding onto the past hold her back as well? To say nothing of the fact that a usurper tainted the name of Blackfyre by taking it as his own, and then trying to overthrow his rightful king, as would his descendants.

"If I look back, I am lost," she mused out loud. "But should I disregard the past for the future? Should I blame the sword for the one who wielded it?"

* * *

It was not long afterwards. Harry was looking for Dany, and soon found her in the Room of Requirement, Blackfyre in hand, trying to use it against some training dummies. It was clear that she was unused to the sword, and only luck, or caution, had prevented her from injuring herself with it.

She heard the door shut behind him, and turned. Sweat glistened on her face. "…Harry," she said, looking a little ashamed at looking so dishevelled, even in front of one whom she knew better than most.

"Don't tire yourself out, Dany," Harry said. "Why are you even doing this?"

"…I have to know," Dany said, lifting the sword with a supreme effort. "…It's not just the physical weight, Harry…it's the expectation. The weight of both history and destiny. You know what I'm talking about, given your own fame. We both are hated and loved by various people, for the actions of our family and ancestors. You for your parents' defiance of Voldemort and your miraculous survival, and I for being a Targaryen, as well as the child of Aerys II, and the brother of the Bard Prince. The Boy Who Lived, and the Beggar Princess. Hermione once spoke to me of Atlas, a deity known as a Titan on this world, who holds up the sky with his shoulders. My burden is far lesser, but still troublesome. And we both grew up with family that did not truly wish for our happiness. Just… _used_ us."

Harry nodded. He went over, and gently prised Blackfyre from her grasp. While he would have liked to have lifted it effortlessly, in truth, it was heavy for him too. He'd need a lot of training before he could wield it. "…You're not Aegon the Conqueror, Dany, any more than I am Balerion. Aegon…you could argue that he took Westeros by force just because he could, because he wanted to be king. Even though he was a pretty decent ruler by all accounts, and he put paid to Black Harren and others, well, did he do it for the good of the people?"

"I'd like to think he did, but Aegon was something of an enigma, even to those who knew him, save for his sister-wives," Dany said. "And it's more than that. Harry…I have been warned that even if I try to help the people, I will be resisted by those whose interests I will be opposing. The nobles will oppose my plans for the smallfolk, the Citadel will resist my attempts to banish ignorance from our world, the Faith will condemn us for using magic, and should I try to stop slavery in Essos, the slavers will seek my destruction. I face an uphill battle trying to make my world a better place. Part of me whispers at me to just not bother. The Iron Throne is a melted lump of swords that taints the best intentions of all who sit on it, and after the Dance of Dragons, Westeros would refuse to see a queen rule alone. Let them fall to the Long Night, that voice whispers. They are barbarians and savages who refuse to change, and only fire and blood can change them."

"…Do you really believe that?"

"I'm not sure. I want to believe that I want the Iron Throne for the good of the people, to assume it out of duty," Dany said, taking Blackfyre back carefully. "But maybe the blood of the dragon is one that hungers for power, no matter what. Or maybe that's human nature. Ambition and avarice are not confined to the Targaryens. Maybe I'm fooling myself and everyone else. I don't want to. I want to be a good queen, but…what I heard from Lord and Lady Stark, to say nothing of Jorah, means I may never be. I want to be loved as a queen, but I fear I will be hated. Especially if I have to resort to violence and fear to bring my enemies into line."

"You'd do that as a last resort, right?" Harry asked.

Dany nodded. "Dumbledore spoke to me of a man called Machiavelli. Machiavelli said that one should be feared and loved, but if one can't be both, one should be feared more than loved. I do not agree. I would rather be loved, for it would be less likely to foment rebellion, and Dumbledore said one should be loved by one's allies, and feared by one's enemies. Viserys believed otherwise. He wanted me to fear him more than love him. And yet…those who wished to be loved can often fall prey to weakness. Tytos Lannister, for one."

"Dany…you're not Aegon the Conqueror or Viserys or Aerys or Maegor. You're not any Lannister or Stark or Baratheon. You're Daenerys Targaryen," Harry said quietly, but firmly. "I'd support you whether you decided to claim the Iron Throne or ignore it. I would only stop supporting you if you stopped being who you are."

"And who am I?"

"…A beautiful, intelligent and compassionate girl," Harry said. "Not without faults, but who is? I'd say you're worrying too much, but whether you want to claim the Iron Throne or not is something I can't blame you for worrying about. Besides, I sometimes worry too much about other things, so I can't talk. Dany, you're sixteen. Even by your world's standards, that's a bit young to want to change the world in a serious way. We have time to make the decision, even if the Ministry forces us to leave Britain."

Dany stood there, in silence, so Harry gently embraced her. God, she was so warm. Then, as she relaxed a little into his embrace, he said, without thinking, "…I love you, you know that?"

For a moment, he cursed himself for saying such a thing. She stiffened beneath his embrace, before she relaxed again. "…Of course I do. I love you too. Harry…stay with me. Not just today, but for all the days to come. Without you…I worry what I may become, what paths I may walk down." She gently broke from his embrace, and turned to face him, her violet eyes glistening with tears, her smile a sad one. "I am not alone, am I? Even if only a single ruler can sit on the Iron Throne, it does not mean they have to rule alone. I need you, I need our friends. Jorah, Sirius, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and all the others."

"I know."

"Hmm. Perhaps that is it. Even if I cannot regain the Iron Throne, I will have people who care about me. Because…" Her voice caught in her throat. "…Because that's something I've wanted. I wanted a home, and yet, due to both the Usurper's hired killers hunting us and our hosts growing bored of us, my brother and I were forced to move between the Free Cities. My brother cared for me once, but he cared more for regaining the Iron Throne, and over time, that became all he cared for. So know this, Harry. If I have to choose between the Iron Throne, and the people I cherish…there is no choice. I would choose those I cherish. If it is my destiny to claim the Iron Throne, but at the cost of all those I care for…then to the Seven Hells with destiny."

"So, what of Blackfyre?" Harry asked.

Dany looked at the sword contemplatively for a moment, before she said, "I will melt it down. Turn it into a weapon or weapons suited to me, and burn away the taint Daemon Blackfyre and Bittersteel have left on it…no, the taint Aegon the Unworthy gave it when he gave this sword to an equally unworthy wielder. The metal and the history will remain, but it will become something new. Something without the weight of destiny in it. I have enough of such a burden on my shoulders."

Once more, he hugged her, careful to avoid being stabbed by Blackfyre. He knew what it was like. Probably not to the same degree, true, but he had been dogged by expectations since attending Hogwarts, due to the overblown reputation of the Boy Who Lived. And he had shared memories of her lonely life when they spoke in their dreams.

"You're the ruler of one thing, at least," Harry said quietly. "You rule my heart."

Dany smiled impishly, and said, "Don't tell anyone, but you rule mine as well."

That was one of the best things she had ever said to him. Probably because she didn't seem to be trying to act as a princess or someone trying to restrain themselves. It was infrequent that Dany acted as a playful teenager, and yet, here she was.

Harry hoped that he could draw out more of that. He loved her dignity, true, but he also wanted her to have more moments of normality, where she could be playful and relaxed, instead of having a mask of royalty on her face. He hoped, once this mess was over, he could see more of that, where the weight of history and destiny was less on her shoulders, and she could just be human…

 **CHAPTER 24 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, there you go. Sorry about the wait. I was originally going to write the chapter set during the Third Task for this one, but I had this notion of Dany regaining Dark Sister. Unfortunately, I miscalculated, rather embarrassingly, as I thought from my knowledge of the lore that Dark Sister was lost in the Gods Eye during the Dance of Dragons, specifically the battle between Aemond and Daemon Targaryen. But Dark Sister was recovered after that battle, and was taken by a certain Bloodraven north, after I did some research, so I decided on Blackfyre, whose providence is a bit better established. It seems like that was a better choice anyway, as I gave Dany some more self-reflection, and had her decide on her course of action.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be the Third Task. Dunno when it'll be out, though…**

 **Review-answering time!** **DZ2** **: Yes, Dany will procure the services of the Unsullied eventually, along with Missandei.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


End file.
